Bettie
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: Eren y Mikasa son novios desde la primaria. Él, hastiado de su rutinaria vida, recibe un ticket para Recon Spa como regalo de cumpleaños, el cual logra cambiar todo. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser dejarse llevar? #Eren's POV #Levi's POV #Sutíl MikaXEren #Levi Masajista #Levi Drag Queen #Sutil EruRi #Infidelidad #Futuro EreRi #Referencias a Canciones #R18.
1. Moi, Lolita

**Moi, Lolita.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"No importa cómo una mujer se vea, si tiene confianza, es sexy."_

_._

_._

No podía simplemente disfrutar de mi soda en paz, no. Y tampoco podía pegarle una patada en el trasero a Armin, a Jean tal vez, pero no a Armin. Suspiré por décima vez, con aires de rendición. Era en vano discutir con él, ya que siempre encontraba las palabras adecuadas para convencerme de lo que fuera. Yo sólo agradecía el hecho de que Mikasa se encontraba aún en el trabajo.

_-Verás que te gustará, Eren. Yo fui un par de veces y siempre me trataron bien._

_-Tú no tienes novia._

_-¿Y? ¿A qué viene éso? Haces sonar este lugar como un prostíbulo..._

_-Déjalo. Iré yo si el pollerudo no quiere._

Le dediqué la mirada más filosa que pude al cara de caballo, y tomé el ticket de las manos de Armin, casi con furia.-_Iré_.-Sentencié.

Mi amigo me sonrió.-_No te arrepentirás_.-Eso espero, Armin, eso espero.

_-Si Mikasa se llega a enterar de ésto,_-Señalé el papel que sujetaba entre mis dedos.-_soy hombre muerto._

_-Hey, primero que no tiene por qué enterarse, además, ya te digo, Eren, es tan sólo un Spa, nada más. Te darán masajes, no sexo oral. De verdad, no es para tanto._

_-¿Y segundo?_

_-Y segundo, te mereces un descanso de todo ésto, de tu trabajo, de la Universidad, de Mikasa._

Respiré profundo conteniendo el aire en mis pulmones lo más que pude, para después soltarlo de golpe. En cualquier momento llegaría Mika con una torta y disculpándose por no poder haber suspendido su día laboral para pasarlo conmigo. Como si yo quisiera éso... No que no disfrute de su compañía. Amo a Mikasa, nos llevamos bien, y somos novios desde la primaria, es sólo que, precisamente éso, somos novios desde la primaria. No hubo día desde entonces que no nos viésemos. Sin mencionar que, al terminar la secundaria, ella insistió en que me mudara a su apartamento, lugar donde actualmente estoy viviendo. No sé si puedo decir que así es como imaginaba mi vida. Quiero decir, es lindo tener a alguien que te quiera y te cuide, pero también es lindo tener tiempo con uno mismo, estar solo, sin saber de nadie, por el tiempo que uno quiera. Y extraño éso. Mikasa es muy dulce y todo, pero no me deja respirar sin estar detrás mío, y ya van siete años.-_Siete años..._

_-¿Eh?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Qué andas murmurando? ¿Siete años de qué?_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Tsk, nada. Definitivamente necesitas despejar tu cabeza, idiota._

Jean tenía razón, lo necesito.

_-Me voy a dar una ducha antes de que Mika llegue._

Tanto Armin como cara de caballo asintieron con su mirada clavada en la computadora, estaban concentrados en un estúpido video al mejor estilo Jackass. Cómo extrañaba ver esos videos con ellos, perder el tiempo en mi habitación con mis amigos, dejar mi ropa tirada por donde quisiera. Ah... Pero ya no podía hacerlo. Mikasa se encargó de _corregirme_. A mis veintidós años soy todo un perro amaestrado.

Abrí la ducha, y mientras esperaba a que el agua se regularice, comencé a quitarme la remera. Hice un bollo con ella, y la arrojé al cesto de la ropa sucia. Iba a seguir con mis pantalones, pero la puerta del baño se abrió logrando exaltarme por completo.

_-¡Diablos, Mikasa! ¡Me asust-_

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Eren!_-Sus brazos envolvieron mi cintura desnuda y dí un pequeño respingo al sentir sus manos frías posarse en mi espalda. Parecía un puto koala.

_-M-Mikasa._

_-Lo siento, ¡feliz cumpleaños!_

_-Sí, g-gracias_.-Era la ¿décima vez que me lo decía? Lo había hecho hoy por la mañana al despertarme con el desayuno en la cama, luego me llamó al celular para saludarme nuevamente, más tarde lo volvió a hacer desde su trabajo, ahora otra vez. Ya habían sido suficientes saludos de una misma persona. Jodidamente asfixiante.

_-Tu torta te espera, amor. ¡¿Quieres que me duche contigo?!_

_-¡No! Quiero decir... estoy muy sucio, además, Armin y Jean están en el living, no queda bien dejarlos solos._

_-Jajaja, ¿de qué hablas? Armin y Jean viven en este apartamento prácticamente. Podríamos permanecer por horas encerrados en el baño y ellos no lo notarían._

_Pero yo sí._

_-Es que, hoy tuve un día algo agotador, estoy cansado, ¿sabes?_

_-Huh hu. Se nota, bebé. Déjame que te lave la espalda por ti._

Claramente Mikasa no entiende de indirectas. Ni de directas tampoco.

Tuve que aguantarme una ducha compartida, con sus tetas en mi espalda mientras "me lavaba". Pero no le dí el gusto de tener siquiera un rapidín. Mi pene estaba tan o más exhausto que mi cerebro, y la verdad es que no podía excitarme aún si la hubiera visto en lencería erótica. Claro que tuve que pretender que me gustó su "baño". Nos besamos y todo, hasta intentó masturbarme desde atrás, estando aferrada a mi espalda, ambos de parado. Realmente incómodo. Pero, gracias a los cielos, el timbre sonó en medio de una de sus caricias, y eso pareció hacerla entrar en razón de que pronto llegarían más amigos míos y que en verdad no era momento para tener sexo.

Nos terminamos de enjugar y secar lo más rápido que pudimos, y nos vestimos. Yo con ropa que había previamente agarrado, y Mikasa con la ropa que había traído todo el día, ya que su baño conmigo no fue algo premeditado.

_-A la noche te daré tu regalo de cumpleaños_.-Me dijo en forma de susurro en mi oreja, y sabía lo que me esperaba. Fingí mi mejor sonrisa y salí del baño lo más veloz que pude, dejándola sola a que terminara de arreglarse. Me preocuparía por su "regalo" más tarde, ahora me encargaría de pasar un buen rato con mis amigos.

Entré al living y estaba Ymir con su nueva novia, Christa, una pequeña rubia que no hacía más que generar ternura. Vi también a Annie, que de seguro había llegado junto con Mikasa, y sentados en uno de los sillones enfrentados a la TV, estaban Bert, Reiner, y Connie. Me sorprendió ver que Connie no estuviese con Natasha, la molesta de su novia, y a juzgar por la cara que traía, era más que seguro que se habían peleado por milésima vez. Se lo notaba cansado, y su cara me recordó a la mía. Ambos estábamos cansados.

Saludé a todos y me senté -desplomé- en uno de los puff, Ymir me alcanzó una cerveza, y pude por fin relajarme. Mikasa se entretuvo por unas horas con Armin y su amiga, Annie. Yo no me llevaba de lo mejor con ella, pero bueno, era amiga de Mika, y después de todo, este era su apartamento. Tampoco es que odiase a Annie, es sólo que... desde el día en que la conocí, que no dejó de mirarme mal, casi como con celos y envidia. Siempre supuse que tenía ganas de estar en mi lugar y ser ella quien estuviese de novia con Mikasa. O tal vez sean ideas mías, pero eso no importaba ahora, estaba disfrutando de un rato con los chicos, y todo iba bien.

Cuando todos por fin se fueron, dejándonos solos, ayudé a recoger lo último que quedaba del desorden de la noche. Nos llevó menos de media hora terminar de limpiar, y al hacerlo, fui directo a nuestro cuarto. Revisé los mensajes de mi celular. Uno de papá, y tres de mamá. Ambos deseándome nuevamente feliz cumpleaños, lo cual era gracioso, ya que esa mañana los había ido a saludar, pero así son mis padres. No me molesta, sin embargo. A veces hasta los extraño. Extraño vivir con ellos como un adolescente normal. Suspiré y sacudí mi cabeza para evitar afligirme. Me despojé de mi ropa quedando sólo en mis boxers negros. Busqué unos pantalones de chándal que uso siempre para dormir, y no llegué a ponérmelos, que Mikasa entró vestida -o desnuda, mejor dicho- con un babydoll negro translúcido. Se le notaban sus perfectas tetas y su entrepierna sin ropa interior.

Ahora, soy hombre, y claramente no soy de piedra. Sí, a veces siento ganas de huir de su lado porque suele ser muy sofocante, pero nadie puede negar el hecho de que Mikasa está simplemente _buena_.

Tiré los pantalones en el rincón -ya que no los iba a necesitar- y me acerqué a ella algo excitado. Culpen al alcohol o a su sugestiva ropa, no sé. La tomé de su cintura y la empecé a besar. Comencé por su mentón, seguí con su cuello, sus clavículas. Subí mis manos, y con ellas la tela del babydoll, desnudándola poco a poco. La sentí estremecerse a medida que mis dedos rozaban su piel desnuda. Llegué hasta su pecho, y ahí hundí mi rostro. Con la prenda aún a medio quitar, dejé que mis manos descansaran en sus senos, dándole suaves caricias. Los besé, lamí, mordí. Los estujé con algo más de fuerza, ya que empezaba a sentir que mi cuerpo pedía más. La tiré a la cama y yo me puse encima de ella. Sin poder aguantar mucho más, me quité mi ropa interior.

Quince minutos después, estábamos durmiendo en posición de chuchara. Lo normal sería que yo la abrazase a ella y que ella estuviese acurrucada hecha una bolita debajo mío, pero no. Yo estaba dándole la espalda, y ella era quien me abrazaba por detrás, sin notar mis no-ganas de los mimos post-coito a los que a veces me sometía. Sé que suena rudo, pero no lo puedo evitar. Las cosas con Mikasa ya no funcionan. La quiero, la amo, pero ya no estoy _enamorado_ de ella. Es raro. Es como si la viese como una hermana. Una hermana a la que me cojo de vez en cuando, sí, algo raro, pero después del sexo, todo vuelve a ser lo mismo; indiferencia de mi parte, desesperación de parte de ella. Ya no encajábamos de hacía rato. Y tampoco es como si el sexo fuese de lo mejor. Ya no es como solía ser hasta hace algunos años. Ya estoy más cansado, duro menos, a veces ni llego a terminar, a veces ella no llega a terminar... Créanme, los hombres se dan cuenta cuando una mujer finge su orgasmo. La verdad, apesta.

El despertador sonó a las seis en punto, como todas las mañanas. Me levanté con flojera, y busqué el pantalón que anoche había tirado. Me lo calcé sin ropa interior, ya que no pude encontrarla. Miré a Mikasa dormir sin nada de ropa, y la tapé con la sábana blanca algo arrugada. No hacía frío, pero por alguna razón que desconozco, yo, al menos, no puedo dormir sin estar tapado, así haga un calor infernal, simplemente no puedo.

Fui directo a la cocina a prepararme tostadas. Bostecé y me rasqué el abdomen mientras esperaba a que el café estuviese listo. Teniendo todo ya preparado, llevé las cosas a la pequeña mesa del comedor y me dispuse a disfrutar de mi desayuno. No era la gran cosa. Tostadas quemadas con mermelada bordó y café, pero me servía para despabilarme.

Mikasa no se despertaría hasta dentro de un par de horas. Era sábado y ella no trabajaba, así que ni se molestaba al escuchar mi alarma sonar, sabía que a mí me gustaba estar levantado desde temprano, sin importar que fuese día de semana o sábado. La verdad es que no tenía mucho para hacer. No trabajaba yo tampoco, y los sábados no me tocaba asisitir a clases. Leí el diario mientras terminaba mi cuarta rodaja de pan tostado -quemado-, y de pronto recordé el regalo que Jean y Armin me habían dado. Dejé el diario en la mesa y fui hasta mi campera de jean a buscar el vale que estaba en mi bolsillo. Lo saqué y lo observé dudoso. Era válido hasta el 31 de Marzo, justamente hoy era el último día. Decidí que lo aprovecharía, y decidí que Mikasa no tenía por qué enterarse de éso.

Fui hasta la ducha y tomé mi tiempo en limpiar mi cuerpo en paz. Olía a sexo y alcohol. No era desagradable, pero si pretendía ir a un Spa, quería al menos estar presentable. Era temprano, sin embargo. No tenía ganas de ir sino hasta más tarde. Me sequé y me vestí. Al salir, Mikasa estaba tomando uno de sus asquerosos batidos con proteínas.

_-En diez salgo a correr._

Sólo asentí. Ya sabía cómo funcionaba su agenda. No me importaba, pero ya la conocía bien. Saldría a correr, iría luego al gimnasio de su amiga, comerían juntas, tal vez pensaba pasar la tarde conmigo, ir al cine y luego a comer, pero no hoy. Hoy debería entretenerse con algo más.

En cuanto me encontré solo, llamé a Armin para pedirle que me cubriese. Mi plan era bastante sencillo, ir al Spa por la tarde, y luego dormir en lo de mi amigo. No dudó y me dijo que no había problema. Eran recién las nueve de la mañana, así que tenía tiempo de sobra. Las clases habían empezado hacía poco, por lo que no tenía demasiadas exigencias en cuanto al estudio. Me tiré en la el sofá con mi laptop en la falda y me puse a perder el tiempo en Facebook. No había nada divertido, así que opté por ver alguna película. Me bajé la última de Pesadilla en la Calle Elm. Minutos después la estaba pasando a mi pendrive para poder verla en el LCD del living.

Nadie, pero nadie, puede interpretar mejor a Freddy que Robert Englund, por eso mismo es que odié la porquería que había visto. Este nuevo Freddy era feo y para nada cínico como el viejo. Una pérdida de tiempo. Por algo fue que me negué a verla en cuanto salió. Sabía que iba a ser un fiasco. Me recliné para quedar recostado en el sofá hasta que poco a poco me fui quedando dormido. Tenía una pequeña manta y las cortinas corridas, nada podía interrumpir un perfecto sueño.

Bueno, _nada_... _Alguien_ sí.

_-Oye, despierta._

Abrí mis ojos y fruncí el ceño al ver tanta luz. Me quise tapar, pero Mikasa, que estaba parada en frente mío, había quitado mi manta dejándola a un lado.

_-¿Por qué me destapaste?_

_-Hace veintitrés grados, Eren. Por éso._

_-Tsk. A mí me gusta estar tapado._-Refunfuñé. Nunca comprendí por qué le molestaba tanto el que yo me tapase aún haciendo calor. Es mi cuerpo, maldita sea. Igual, como siempre, no dije nada.

_-Además, ya es tarde._

_-¿Mh? ¿Qué tan tarde?_-Busqué mi celular para fijarme la hora, pero recordé haberlo dejado en el cuarto cargándole la batería.

_-Las siete menos vei-_

_-¡¿Siete menos veinte?!_

_-Woh, sí. ¿Por qué el repentino apuro?_

Diablos. Lo que quería que fuese una simple siesta, resultó ser un desmayo total. Si quería al menos pasar por el Spa, debía apurarme, ya que a las ocho de la noche cerraba.-_No, nada, es que le prometí a Armin de juntarnos e ir a comer algo._

_-Oh. Y... ¿planeas pasar la noche en su casa?_

_-Tal vez, sí. Te aviso más tarde, ¿sí?_

_-Okay._

No la noté precisamente conforme con su respuesta, pero poco me importó. Me cambié casi a la velocidad de la luz, y fui hasta el garaje del edificio en busca de mi auto.

No es la adquisición más lujosa del mundo, ni tampoco un 0K, pero estoy más que contento con mi Camaro amarillo. Me hace sentir que manejo un transformer. Oh, sí.

Estoy enamorado de Transformers desde que era un niño pequeño, y cuando salió la primera de Michael Bay en el cine -obviamente fui a verla, duh- simplemente me enamoré de Bumblebee. Y ¿quién no? ¿Quién no quisiera tener un transformer en su garaje? Y por qué omitirlo, ¿quién no quisiera tener una Megan Fox a su lado también, huh? Ah, ese fue un día difícil. Supe que Mikasa me jodería con el tan usual tema, los benditos _celos_. ¡Por Dios! Al salir del cine con la imagen de Megan aún rondando mi cabeza, sentí el aura maligna de mi novia escudriñándome de arriba a bajo. Pero supongo que ese problema lo tuvieron todos los tipos que fueron a ver Transformers con sus novias. Soportar las idioteces como "¿piensas que la actriz es más bonita que yo, no?" o, "no quiero saber más nada contigo, ¡baboso!". Tsk, como si las mujeres no hiciesen lo mismo. Además, al fin y al cabo, ¡es alguien que nos parece atractivo y sólo éso! No engañaría a Mikasa con una mujer por el sólo hecho que que me resulte atractiva. No engañaría a Mikasa bajo ninguna circunstancia y punto.

Como sea, estaba feliz con mi Camaro. Me subí y salí deprisa. Me tomó cuarenta minutos llegar hasta el condenado lugar y encontrar estacionamiento. Miré la hora y ya eran pasadas las siete. Dudaba que me quisieran atender siquiera, pero valía la pena intentar. Me acerqué al mostrador, donde una muy entusiasta mujer me recibió preguntándome en qué podía ayudarme. Miré su chaqueta, en donde tenía un prendedor con una ID, y por el nombré que leí, supuse que se llamaba Hanji. Le entregué el vale y me miró con algo de pena. _Mierda_.

_-Cariño, lo siento pero te haz perdido todo el día de Spa, y esto vence... en media hora_.-La miré con resignación. Era mi culpa después de todo. Si no me hubiese quedado dormido... Creo que en mi inconsciente me sentía culpable por venir aquí a escondidas de mi novia. Sep, era el karma.

_-Está bien, Grac-_

_-¡Espera! ¿Sabes qué? Te diré lo que haremos. Pasa por esa puerta,_-Señaló una puerta de vidrio que daba a otro salón.-_y espera en aquel pasillo, le diré a una de las masajistas que se encargue de tí. Al menos podrás obtener un masaje. La próxima no vengas cuando ya estemos por cerrar._-La miré a través de sus lentes y le sonreí.-_Necesito que firmes con tu nombre aquí._-Hice como me indicó, y luego me senté a esperar tras haber cruzado dicha puerta.

La mujer de la recepción entró después de mí y se metió en uno de los box. A los segundos salió sonriendo y buscándome con la mirada.-_¡Eren! Ella se encargará de ti._-Exclamó casi demasiado feliz para mi gusto. Una joven apareció detrás de ella, y entonces le indicó algo que no logré escuchar.-_Bien, entonces Eren será tu último turno._

Juro que pude oír a la masajista chasquear su lengua con fastidio. ¿Qué clase de servicio podía esperar de esa tipa? Dios, ya me estaba arrepintiendo.

_-Te dejo en manos de Bettie, lo mejor de este Spa._-Dijo en tono coqueto y guiñándome un ojo. Yo tragué saliva sintiéndome un tanto intimidado.

Sin hacer contacto visual, entré, y esta... Bettie, cerró la puerta detrás mío. El lugar era pequeño, no tenía mucha decoración, pero era agradable. Había un cesto de basura vacío, un escritorio con una notebook encima, una silla, algunas repisas con velas aromáticas, y una camilla de esas que usas los masajistas. Duh.

Cuando terminé mi inspección, volteé para ver a la mujer, y...

_Wow._

Simplemente... _Wow._

Traté de concentrarme en cualquier cosa que encontrase en el cuarto para evitar verme como un baboso. Miré la notebook, y me percaté de la canción que sonaba a modo de ambientación **(-Ciel Errant/Alcest-)**. Se escuchaba muy hermoso, aunque no conocía la melodía, fue uno de esos amores a primera vista, pero con los oídos. Traté de memorizar la letra para googlear la canción más tarde, pero estaba en francés, así que eso no iba a poder ser. Entonces volví mi mirada a la masajista porque por mi cerebro cruzó la maravillosa idea de preguntarle el nombre de la banda, pero al mirarla, olvidé de inmediato lo que iba a decir. Le presté completa atención a su cara. Era bellísima. Tenía el cabello negro y corto, contrastando con una pálida tez. Tal vez le llegaba hasta los hombros, un poco menos. Flequillo recto, el cual dejaba asomar apenas unas delgadas pero alargadas cejas negras. Sus ojos eran creo que grises, porque no eran ni celestes, ni verdes, quizá una mezcla, pero entre el delineado que tenía, y la sombra oscura, me fue difícil decir. El puente de su nariz era fino, delicado y recto, y tenía un pequeño respingue en la punta, casi imperceptible, pero estaba allí. Cuando me detuve es sus labios, noté que eran finos y de un color rosa pálido, y sólo pude pensar que quería besarlos. Y ver con más detalle lo que llevaba puesto, fue lo que me hizo recordar que yo estaba por morir por un desangrado nasal. Estaba usando una camisa blanca algo entreabierta, la cual dejaba ver el comienzo de sus clavículas. Debajo tenía un pantalón chino negro al cuerpo, y supuse que sería de satín debido al brillo. También llevaba unos tacos del mismo color. Me recordó un poco a Mía Wallace, pero más hermosa, y me tuve que morder el interior de mi mejilla para evitar que mis labios temblasen.

Bettie se acercó a mí con la ferocidad de un gato, y cuando puso sus delicadas y pálidas manos en mi cintura, yo me quedé inmóvil. Era estúpido esperar que se me tirase encima como podría tranquilamente pasar en una película porno, pero cuando me quitó la remera, ya no estaba tan seguro de cuán ridícula era esa idea. Entonces siguió por mi pantalón, y yo tuve que apoyar ambas manos en la camilla para no caerme.

Técnicamente no estaba engañando a Mikasa.

Técnicamente eso era una tarde común en un Spa.

Técnicamente Bettie era una masajista.

Y técnicamente yo era un idiota por estar seguro de que tendría sexo con ella, ya que al dejarme sólo en mis calzoncillos, chocó sus palmas en la camilla para darme a entender que me acostara, pinchando mi burbuja de fantasía.

Sí, un idiota. Pero este idiota tenía una semi erección en sus pantalones. Gracias a los cielos que me hizo un gesto para que me pusiera de espalda, lo que me recordaba que no había oído su voz en ningún momento, y quería hacerlo, entonces le pregunté por la bendita banda que sonaba de fondo, al fin. Pero ella me respondió con un _shhh_ a centímetros de mi oreja, y tuve que forzarme a pensar en Jean en ropa interior para matar cualquier bulto prominente que ahora empezaba a hacerse notar con furia y sin disimulo alguno, aún estando de espaldas.

Después de creo que una hora de sufrimiento -y digo sufrimiento porque me vi obligado a llevar mi mente a cualquier imagen desagradable si no quería tomar a Bettie y restregarla por encima mío-, la diosa por masajista me estaba alcanzando mi ropa. Le agradecí con el rostro aún rojo, y me vestí en un santiamén. Me incorporé y me puse mis zapatillas. Al dirigirnos hasta la puerta, cuando Bettie la abrió, Hanji, la recepcionista, estaba con su mano en forma de puño a punto de golpear.

_-¡Oh! ¡Justo a tiempo! Venía para decirte que ya hablé con Erwin. Dijo que te espera en Sin-A a las diez, y dijo también que no te des prisa._

Miré a las dos algo confundido, y me golpeé mentalmente al darme cuenta que esta mujer, Bettie, había tenido que suspender lo que asumo era una cita, por quedarse conmigo un tiempo extra. En parte me alegré, ¿a quién engaño?

Hanji me dijo que la acompañara y asentí, saludando a Bettie con un leve _adiós_ que nunca devolvió. Suspiré entre frustrado y aliviado. Frustrado porque Bettie de verdad me había gustado, y aliviado porque no me dio ni la hora. A ver, tengo novia, por el amor de Dios, ¿en qué estaba pensando siquiera?

La alegre voz de la mujer que tenía ahora en frente me alejó de todo pensamiento pecaminoso que podía llegar a inundar mi estúpida cabeza. Me preguntó si estaba interesado en llenar una ficha con mis datos para convertirme en socio del lugar, y, no pregunten por qué, pero acepté.

Noté que ya no quedaba nadie a mi alrededor. Sólo yo y la recepcionista. Me pregunté dónde se había metido Bettie, si tal vez saldría por alguna puerta trasera, ya que no la había visto abandonar el Spa. Le entregué la ficha con todos mis datos, y Hanji sacó una tarjeta con el nombre Recon Spa en ella. Cuando estaba por entregármela, oí la puerta que daba a los boxes abrirse. Miré con la esperanza de que sea Bettie, pero era un hombre. Tenía una estatura baja y una mirada intimidante. Su cabello lucía un corte militar, flequillo separado, y un rapado a los costados. Cuando pasó por al lado mío me miró serio y fijo a los ojos, y noté que los suyos tenían un color similar a los de Bettie, claro que no tenía maquillaje ni nada.

Volví mi mirada a la recepcionista, y en eso veo que el pequeño hombre la saluda con un pico en los labios. Primero pensé que serían pareja, pero ese beso parecía uno de amigos, ya que no vi ninguna chispa de pasión. Entonces dejé de pensar. Ya había hecho demasiadas suposiciones vanas.

_-Adiós, Levi, cariño. Dile a Erwin que mañana iré a su casa._-Escuché que le dijo al sujeto. Él agitó su mano como despidiéndose, y así como así, se marchó.

Mientras guardaba la tarjeta en mi billetera, me quedé pensando en el nombre que había mencionado antes la mujer de recepción. _Erwin_, y no sólo ese nombre, sino Sin-A. Si mi memoria no fallaba, y no lo hacía, recordaba haber pasado un par de veces por la puerta de un club nocturno llamado Sin-A, lo que no recordaba era el lugar exacto.

Me despedí por fin y salí en busca de mi auto. Al llegar hasta éste, y subirme en él, otra de mis locas ideas invadió mi mente. Le mandé un mensaje a Armin diciéndole que si Mikasa llegaba a preguntar por mí, le dijese que estaba durmiendo o algo. Por suerte él no preguntó nada, sabía que luego le explicaría todo. A todo ésto, se habían hecho las nueve. Busqué la dirección del club en mi celular, y a los segundo me estaba dirigiendo allí sin miramientos.

Tal vez esto era una locura. Más que probable que sería una estupidez. Yo estaba actuando por inercia, yendo a un lugar que no conocía, con la esperanza de ver a una mujer que ni me registraba, y que encima iba a encontrarse con otro hombre. Si Jean estuviese aquí, ahora estaría riéndose como una hiena de mi patética persona. Pero no me importó una mierda y fui igual.

El hombre de la entrada, un sujeto con mirada antipática, me pidió identificación. _Sí, tengo cara de niño bonito pero tengo suficiente bello púbico en mis pelotas como para entrar un club nocturno, muchas gracias._

Entré dejando que el sonido envolvente a jazz se apodere de mis oídos **(-Chambermaid swing/Parov Stelar)**. Me senté en una mesa cercana a un escenario. Había varias, la mayoría llena de hombres. Me sorprendió que siendo aún relativamente temprano, el lugar estuviese tan repleto. Una camarera me preguntó qué quería, y yo tan sólo le pedí una cerveza. Me miró como si fuese un adolescente pre púber -muy desorientada no estaba- y se fue para minutos más tarde traer mi pedido.

No sé qué estaba esperando que pasara. Tampoco sé por qué me sentía tan extrañamente cómo en ese lugar. Aposté que era porque estaba solo, sin Mikasa, sin vida casi matrimonial, sin restricciones, solos yo y mi cerveza. Comenzaba a pensar que no fue una pérdida de tiempo venir hasta este lugar, después de todo. Y aunque no llegase a ver a esta chica, Bettie, podría decir que mi noche había sido buena.

Estuve así un rato más, hasta que llamé a la camarera para pedir la cuenta. Necesitaba terminar la noche con un cigarrillo. No era un fumador empedernido ni mucho menos, de hecho, si Mikasa se llegase a enterar de que fumo, lo más seguro es que me castre con una cuchara de plástico.

La chica me trajo la cuenta y yo le dí el dinero. Estaba ya encaminándome a la salida, cuando un sujeto se subió al escenario y empezó a anunciar.

_-Con ustedes, la diosa que tanto esperaban, la alucinante... ¡Bettie!_

Frené mi caminar de golpe. En Alemania no hay muchas mujeres llamadas Bettie. Retomé mi asiento casi a las corridas, y concentré mis ojos en el espectáculo que estaba por presenciar.

Una canción diferente acorde al ambiente empezó a llenar el lugar **(-Moi Lolita/Alizée-)**. Las luces y el humo blanco impedían ver bien a la figura que comenzaba a asomarse. A medida que fueron esfumándose, una mujer pequeña se vio emerger de los restos de humo.

Abrí los ojos hasta donde pude. ¡Era Bettie! Lucía algo diferente, sin embargo. Su cabello era distinto. Ahora se veía castaño, cuando antes era negro, y lo tenía un poco más largo, no me quedó otra que suponer que se trataba de una peluca.

_Moi je m'appelle Lolita (Yo me llamo Lolita)_

_Lo ou bien Lola (Lo o solo Lola)_

_Du pareil au meme (es lo mismo)_

_Moi je m'appelle Lolita _(Yo me llamo Lolita)__

_Quand je reve aux loups (cuando veo mis errores)_

_C'est Lola qui saigne (es Lola la que sufre)_

_Quand fourche ma langue, (Cuando se me escapa la lengua,)_

_j'ai là un fou rire aussi fou (pongo una sonrisa, soy un poco alocada.)_

Estaba haciendo playback mientras hacía cortos pero sensuales pasos de baile. Bailaba sola mientras simulaba cantar. Era... Era una visión vestida de colegiala, y yo casi me muero. Zapatos negros estilo muñeca de porcelana, con medias blancas traslúcidas, largas hasta los muslos, medias que abrazaban esas piernas de tal forma que me hacía sentir envidia de la tela. Una kilt a cuadros blancos y azules se movía de manera grácil cuando daba pequeños brincos, dejando ver unas pantis blancas que llamaban a la perdición. Y entonces llegué hasta su torso, el cual vestía la misma camisa que llevaba en el Spa, pero ahora atada a su pequeña cintura, permitiendo la pecaminosa vista de un ombligo adornado por la joya destellante de un piercing.

_C'est pas ma faute (No es mi culpa)_

_et quand __je donne (si cuando me rindo,)_

_ma langue aux chats (los veo preparados)_

_je vois les autres (para lanzarse)_

_tout prêts à se jeter sur moi. (sobre mí)_

_C'est pas ma faute (No es mi culpa)_

_si j'entends tout (si oigo)_

_autour de moi (a mí alrededor)_

_hello, helli, t'es A (L.O.L.I.T.A.) (hola, hola, eres L.O.L.I.T.A.)_

_Moi Lolita (Yo, Lolita.)_

Bettie bailaba de una forma tan sensual y delicada a la vez, que me hacía sentir un pedófilo al verla en ese atuendo de colegiala. Nunca llegué a creer que pudiese sentirme excitado al ver a una mujer así vestida, más cuando hacía unos años atrás, estaba rodeado de ellas en mi escuela. Pero esto era diferente. Era diferente a todo. Bettie tenía algo que me generaba un no sé qué en mi interior. Serían sus feromonas, tal vez. No lo sé, yo sólo sé que estaba hipnotizado.

_Moi je m'appelle Lolita (Yo me llamo Lolita)_

_collégienne aux bas (mala estudiante,)_

_bleus de méthylène. (con pantalones apretados)_

_Moi je m'appelle Lolita (Yo me llamo Lolita)_

_coléreuse et pas (enojada a veces)_

_mi-coton, mi-laine. (mitad, y mitad)_

_Motus et bouche qui ne dis pas (Callada y con una boca que no dice)_

_à maman que je (a mamá que soy)_

_suis un phénomène__. (un fenómeno)_

Me perdí viendo sus labios moverse para simular cantar, no oyendo ya nada, más que los latidos de mi corazón, debidos a la exaltación. Me sentía un niño de cinco años esperando a que Santa bajase por la chimenea. Nada importaba, sólo el desenlace.

Cuando la canción llegó a su fin, las luces se apagaron, para cuando, al prenderse nuevamente, no fuese Bettie quien estuviese allí, sino otra mujer que ni perdí tiempo en mirar.

De pronto me encontraba algo desesperado. _Necesitaba_ ver a Bettie.

Salí del club rogando a los cielos de encontrarla afuera más tarde. Pero nunca salió. Vi salir a varias mujeres y hombres, pero ninguna de esas personas era Bettie. Algo resignado, saqué un cigarrillo de mi bolsillo trasero. Solía llevarlos conmigo cada vez que salía con mis amigos y permanecía lejos de Mikasa. Hoy servirían para aplacar mi frustración. Me llevé uno a la boca y palmeé mi jean en búsqueda de un encendedor. Encendedor que había olvidado de traer porque soy un puto genio -nótese el sarcasmo-. Maldije con el tubo de cáncer aún entre mis labios, y entonces un par de delicadas manos se acercaron a mi boca con fuego entre ellas. Lo acepté y encendí mi cigarro, quitándolo de mi rostro para poder agradecerle a quien sea que haya tenido la amabilidad de compartir su fuego.

_-Gracias_.-El hombre no respondió con palabras, sólo con una diminuta,_ casi inexistente,_ sonrisa ladina.

Al observarlo mejor, noté que era el mismo sujeto que había saludado a la recepcionista momentos atrás.

Los días pasaban y yo seguía yendo a Sin-A. Disfrutaba de cada show que Bettie _me_ regalaba, y después iba afuera a buscarla. Intenté por la puerta delantera, me fijé si había una atrás, pero no, sólo podía salir por adelante, pero nunca lo hacía. Era como si desapareciese del mapa luego de una de sus performance. Por otro lado, a quien me sí seguía encontrando seguido, noche tras noche, era a ese tipo, ¿Levi, era su nombre?

.

.

.

**Huehuehuehuehue. :Se frota las manos: Vine escribiendo ésto desde hace semanas, ya tengo el segundo capítulo casi terminado. Recién el lunes tuve mi notebook, por lo que Y YA YA me voy a poner al día con Destinados, mi otra historia.**

**No sé qué decir, no quiero ser obvia, pero Bettie parece que tiene bulto entre las piernas. Duh-hu. Espero no ser el único ser de la tierra que muere por ver a Levi de Drag Queen. O sea... C'mon, Levi vestido de mujer? Hell yeah.**

**Quejas, preguntas, lo que sea, en un review.**

**Ah! Escuchen las canciones, de verdad que no me rompo los sesos (?) pensando en las canciones perfectas sólo para que ustedes las ignoren TT_TT, así que escúchenlas. Más que nada Moi Lolita, e imagínense a Levi de COLEGIALA cantándola. (De nada).**


	2. Crazy

**Crazy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Busca a la mujer en vestido. Si no hay mujer, no hay vestido" Coco Chanel._

**.**

**.**

Seguro se preguntan cómo hice para manejar las cosas con Mikasa. Bueno, déjenme esclarecerles la situación.

Mis horarios laborales fueron siempre una cagada. Desde que terminé la secundaria, pasé por todos los trabajos horribles habidos y por haber, algunos debido a los miserables salarios, y otros por los turnos rotativos que me impedían tener una vida social decente. Pero gracias a esas horribles experiencias, fue que me pude comprar mi auto, del cual estaba más que orgulloso, ya que era una de las pocas posesiones que no compartía con nadie. Actualmente trabajo en un call center, por lo que no es raro recibir llamados a último momento pidiéndome que vaya en turnos que no me corresponden. Y adivinen qué fue lo que le dije a Mikasa que estaba haciendo... Aunque mi novia, tonta no es, me creyó, porque ella trabajó algún tiempo de lo mismo, así que entiende que no es algo raro el que me cambien los horarios. Más específicamente, le dije que me habían agregado dos horas porque habían despedido a una de mis compañeras y necesitaban o más empleados, o más horas de trabajo, lo cual no era mentira del todo, ya que sí la habían despedido, lo que no era cierto, era lo de las horas extra. Pero Mikasa no tenía por qué enterarse de mi pequeña mentira.

Cuando salía del call center a eso de las siete de la tarde, me encaminaba rumbo a Sin-A para ver a mi diosa. Tan sólo me quedaba lo que duraban sus actos, a veces diez, otras veinte minutos, y después me iba a esperarla afuera para _no verla_, ya que nunca salía.

La octava noche que fui, fue demasiado para mí. No era humano ya soportar mis pelotas hinchadas debido a lo que Bettie generaba en ellas, para después irme al apartamento que compartía con Mikasa, para masturbarme de parado en la ducha. Créanme que no es fácil aguantar una erección. A veces hasta me masturbaba en mi propio auto, cosa que después lamentaba, ya que al de terminar de auto satisfacerme, el olor a paja inundaba a mi pobre bebé. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? Era éso, o explotar en mis pantalones.

Pero todo eso iba a cambiar esta noche. Hoy iba dispuesto a hablarle a Bettie apenas bajase del escenario. Sí, señor.

Hoy, al volver de la Universidad, le había dicho a Mikasa que volvería un poco más tarde, ya que iría con Connie a cenar. Y no era mentira. Yo sabía que se había peleado con Natasha, y me alegraba. No porque ahora mi amigo estaba solo, sino porque estaba liberado. Connie no es el ser más inteligente y atento del planeta, pero es muy buen sujeto, y Natasha, si bien era bonita y divertida, lo vivía manejando al pobre. Casi como Mikasa hace conmigo, sólo que diez veces peor.

Estaba preparándome para guardar mis porquerías en la mochila e irme del trabajo. Supuestamente quedándome dos horas más, terminando así a las nueve de la noche. Connie sabía que le estaba mintiendo a Mikasa, y podía confiar en que él me cubriría.

Me encontré con él a las siete y diez en la puerta de Sin-A. Él había ido con su motocicleta y yo con mi auto. Para cuando llegué, Connie ya estaba esperándome hacía rato.

-¿Y tu moto?

-La estacioné en el garaje del club.

-¿Tiene garaje el club?

Connie rodó sus ojos y me llamó estúpido. Déjenme decir que, "estúpido" viniendo de Connie, afecta el doble que si viniese de cualquier otra persona, ya que "Estúpido" es el segundo nombre de mi amigo.

Entramos a Sin-A buscando una mesa cercana al escenario. Era temprano para que llegase Bettie. A las ocho empezaban las actuaciones, horario en que ella salía del Spa. Hablando así parezco un puto acosador. Como sea, sabía que hasta las nueve, Bettie no aparecería.

Pedimos pastas para comer -sí, Sin-A funciona también como restó-, y conversamos por un largo rato hasta que las luces empezaron a disminuir, concentrándolas en el escenario. Por alguna razón se había hecho un poco más tarde, y la primer función estaba empezando a las nueve menos cuarto, lo cual me pareció raro.

Con Connie corrimos nuestras sillas para quedar totalmente enfrentados a quien sea que diese el espectáculo. Yo rogando que fuese Bettie, pero no. Cuando la voz de Steve Tyler **(-Crazy/Aerosmith-)** empezó a sonar, me dí cuenta que no era mi diosa la que estaba apunto de actuar, sino Sasha. Ya me había adaptado a las diferentes "cantantes" del lugar, y a estas alturas, sabía que Bettie sólo interpretaba voces femeninas, en cambio Sasha, quien también era muy bonita, por cierto, sólo cantaba canciones interpretadas por hombres. Y no era lo único que hacía. Sasha solía salir vestida como un sujeto. Es más, la primer noche que la vi, creí que era un tipo, no sólo por cómo estaba vestida, sino por el nombre con el que la habían presentado; _Pappa_.

¿Cómo describir a Pappa? Los hombres chiflan y aclaman por ella casi tanto que como lo hacen con Bettie, _casi_. Pappa sabe ser divertida a la hora de hacer sus performances. Y sexy, ¿por que negarlo? Tiene un cuerpo sumamente estilizado, tetas enormes, y una cara entre simpática, tierna, y bonita. No es enteramente mi estilo, pero decir que Sasha no es atractiva, sería simplemente una vil mentira.

Sé su nombre porque, después de la segunda vez que la vi, se acercó a mí preguntándome que qué me había parecido su show. Y pude darme cuenta que no estaba intentando ligar conmigo. Es su forma de ser, espontánea, simpática, y divertida. Esa noche hablamos por poco rato, así que no me dio tiempo de preguntarle por Bettie, pero al menos me enteré de su verdadero nombre, Sasha. Desde entonces, que la saludo cada vez que tiene uno o dos minutos libres.

Steve había terminado la introducción de _Crazy_, y había comenzado a cantar, fue entonces cuando me percaté del caño que yacía brillante en el medio del escenario.

Sasha no cantó esta noche.

No sé qué fue más entretenido de ver, si a Sasha con traje, despojándose de su ropa hasta quedar en paños menores mientras bailaba de manera sensual y hacía acrobacias en el palo de acero, o la cara de Connie, quien se encontraba en la nube nueve perdiendo más neuronas viendo a Pappa.

Vi a Sasha mirarme y mirar a mi amigo un par de veces y sonreí mentalmente. Esperé a que bajase del escenario, y así dejar la magia fluir. Por algún motivo supuse que Sasha y Connie se llevarían simplemente _bien_. Más que bien. Ambos tienen esa actitud entre inocente y tonta, pero a la vez algo descarada.

Sasha se acercó a nosotros saludándome con un fuerte "¡Eren!".

_-Sasha, él es un amigo mío, Connie._-Ella se acercó y le besó la mejilla, cosa que nunca había hecho conmigo, y entonces noté el furioso color carmín en la cara de mi calvo amigo.

Antes de dejarlos solos, le pregunté a Sasha por Bettie, por fin.

_-Oh, cariño, lamento desilusionarte, pero Bettie esta noche no vendrá._

Me pude escuchar maldecir, y al preguntarle si sabía por qué hoy no asistiría, ella me dijo que no tenía idea. Entonces me levanté para ir al bar y así dejar que conversen sin mi molesta presencia.

Fui hasta la barra y el barman me sonrió tras preguntarme qué era lo que iba a pedir.

-_Un Chivas doble, el más viejo que tengas. Y sin hielo, por favor._

El sujeto se alejó para tomar la botella de Whisky y así acercarme un vaso luego.

_-Aquí tienes._-Me dijo aún con su sonrisa intacta.

_-Ugh, gracias._

_-¿Mala noche?_

_-¿Disculpa?_

_-Sólo digo. Pediste un Chivas doble sin hielo. Eso puede significar una sola cosa, que tuviste una mala noche._

Lo miré sintiendo vergüenza propia. Era verdad. Mi día no había sido de lo mejor, y mi noche acababa de terminar mal. Y lo peor de todo, es que iba a tener que regresar al apartamento para encontrarme con Mikasa, sin haber tenido la posibilidad de ver a Bettie.

Asentí después de pensar por unos segundos. El tipo me regaló una sonrisa aún más grande -si es que eso era posible siquiera-, y me miró como esperando a que le contase mi situación. Entonces eso hice. Claro obvié los detalles mínimos como que yo tenía una novia esperándome en casa. Pero sí me aseguré de preguntarle por Bettie. Si sabía algo de ella, como por ejemplo por qué nunca la veía salir cuando terminaba de actuar. Y lo siguiente que escuché salir de su boca, me dejó aturdido.

_-Bueno, claro que no verás a Bettie salir de aquí. Levi nunca sale como Bettie cuando termina un show._

_-¿Levi? Disculpa, no entiendo_.-Miré al barman algo desorientado, culpando al alcohol de haber entendido cualquier cosa.

_-Oh, sí, Levi. Ese es el verdadero de nombre de Bettie. No es de lo más sociable, pero cuando llegas a conocerlo un poco mejor, hasta te cae simpático. Creí que lo conocías. No muchas personas preguntan por él, así que supus-_

_-Pero, yo pregunté por ella, tú sabes, Bettie.-_De verdad ya estaba sintiéndome mareado. ¿Tan fuerte estaba la música, que el sujeto del otro lado de la barra no llegaba a comprender que yo le estaba preguntando por una mujer, no por un tipo?

_-Sí, entendí, jaja. Oye, creo que el que está malinterpretando las cosas eres tú._-Fruncí el ceño. Necesitaba una aclaración o mi cerebro iba a reventar.-_Como sabrás, quienes se suben allí_,-Dijo señalando el escenario.-_son Drags._

_-¿Drags?_-Pregunté con curiosidad. Nunca había escuchado tal palabra.

_-Sí, ya sabes. Drag Queens o Drag Kings. Sasha por ejemplo, la chica con la que te vi hablando recién, es una Drag King._-Por mi cara de _no entiendo un carajo_, supongo que se dijo a sí mismo que debía explicarme de que mierda estaba hablando.-_Verás, Drag King es una mujer que se viste de hombre. Mientras que Drag Queen-_

_-Es un hombre que se viste de mujer..._-Terminé la oración por él. Aunque no hubiese querido hacerlo.-_Entonces, eso quiere decir que..._

_-Que Bettie no es Bettie, sino un hombre. Creí que sabías. No quería desmoronar tus ideas, amigo. Lo siento._

Tragué lo que quedaba de mi bebida y asentí casi por inercia. Le pagué lo que le debía, y me dirigí hasta la mesa en donde Connie se encontraba solo.

_-Por Dios, Eren. ¡Creo que acabo de conocer a la mujer de mi vid... Hey, ¿qué te ocurre? Estás pálido, viejo._

_-¿Eh? Oh, no, nada. Supongo que las pastas me cayeron algo mal._

_-Las pastas, ¿o el Whisky que acabas de tomarte?_

Sacudí mi cabeza y levanté mis hombros con una expresión nula en mi rostro. Acababa de descubrir que el Ratón Perez no existía, que Santa Claus era mi papá, y que Superman era un sujeto común en maya. Lo poco que me quedaba de esperanza erótica, se lo había llevado la cloaca.

Le pedí a Connie que esperara a que se me pasara el malestar, y así poder subirme a mi auto sin tener un fuerte mareo en mi cerebro, el cual, déjenme decir, no era por el Whisky, sino por haberme enterado que Bettie, _mi_ Bettie, tenía pene. Probablemente uno más grande que el mío.

Llegué al apartamento y me desplomé en el sofá sin siquiera lavarme los dientes o saludar a Mikasa, quien de seguro dormía en nuestra habitación. Ya eran pasadas las once, pero no sentía sueño. Igual cerré mis ojos para evitar cualquier encuentro con mi novia. Eso era algo con lo que no podía lidiar ahora.

* * *

><p>No sé cuántas horas dormí. Si fueron dos, fue mucho. Me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y ojeras debajo de mis ojos. Me repetí varias veces que todo eso de la salida con Connie y el pene de Bettie, se trataba de un sueño, un mal sueño, porque era una locura, en verdad lo era. Rezaba por que me hubiese vuelto loco, o lo que sea, pero al ver los mensajes de Connie en mi celular, preguntándome si ya estaba mejor, me di cuenta que no. Anoche definitivamente me había enterado de algo que nunca se me ocurrió pensar siquiera, y que claramente no quería pensar. Motivo por el que me prometí no volver a Sin-A nunca más.<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perdón de antemano por el capítulo tan corto. Se suponía que iba a ser más largo, pero la otra mitad está narrada por Levi, por lo que quise subirlo en dos partes para evitar confusiones, así que, si se portan bien y dejan una linda review (?), voy a subir la continuación antes de que puedan salir de mi perfil.**

**Umm. Pappa. Amo a Sasha. La amo, literalmente estoy enamorada de ella. Es bastante corny, por lo que me resulta super tierna, así que si la leen en varios de mis Fics, no se sorprendan.**

**Otra cosa, voy a empezar a subir mis propios fan arts para esta historia. Dibujé varias cosas que definitivamente las quiero compartir con uds., so, las iré subiendo a mi Tumblr y publicando en mi perfil de FanFiction, a medida que concuerden con el capítulo correspondiente. Igual voy a ir avisando en cada capítulo.**

**Eso es todo por ahora. Ya saben, la continuación del capítulo los espera sentada, sólo tienen que aclamarla (?).**

**Bye, bye!**


	3. Stare like you'll stay

**Stare like you'll stay.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"No soy una chica, soy una tormenta con piel."_

**.**

**.**

El ruido sucio de un beso se oyó al separar sus labios de los míos. Era siempre lo mismo. Él estaba a mi entera disposición cada vez que yo lo requería, aunque el favor nunca era devuelto. Erwin podía rogarme de tener sexo con él, que sabía cuál sería mi respuesta. Pero ya no lo hacía. Había aprendido bien que de mí no podía esperar nada.

Me senté quedando en el borde de la cama. Me miré las piernas, aún llevaba mis tacos. Ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de quitar mi wig cap. No me molesté en mirarme al espejo, ya que debía verme como la misma mierda. Me levanté como pude, con tremendo dolor en el culo, y caminé entre la oscuridad de la habitación buscando mi puta peluca de Grace Kelly. Era una de mis favoritas, no había forma de que me retirase de lo del Capitán América sin esa peluca.

Cuando por fin la encontré, me la calcé. Busqué mi sostén negro y las pantis que tanto lo volvían loco, y caminé hasta su lado para agarrar su cajetilla de cigarros.

Su mano capturó la mía antes de que alcanzara mi vicio, pero la quitó de inmediato al ver la filosa mirada que le estaba dedicando. No había tenido buenos días últimamente, y fue sabio al no joder conmigo fuera de la cama. _Odio que me digan lo que tengo que hacer, a menos que esté desnudo_. Sí, soy bastante desvergonzado.

Tiré la lencería en la mesa de luz y encendí el cigarrillo. Amo el sabor del humo espeso en mi garganta tras una formidable sesión de sexo descomedido. El sexo con Erwin es siempre sucio y lujurioso. La clase de sexo que tiene un hombre de negocios con una puta contratada. Una puta de alta calidad, claro. Pero no que yo fuese tal cosa, y si así sería, tampoco estaría avergonzado. Pero ese no es el caso. A mí me gusta coger, y Erwin siempre es la mejor opción.

Degusté cada una de las pitadas a mi cigarro, mientras me mantenía estático ante un adormilado macho Alfa, apuntando mi pene a su cara. Como dije antes, _soy un desvergonzado._

_-¿Planeas flirtear mucho más?_

_-Tch. Acabamos de hacerlo. Deja en paz a mi trasero por algún rato._

_-Entonces no te pares delante mío así. Me provocas, sabes que estás siendo cruel._

Sonreí ladinamente. Hay algo que me gusta casi tanto como el sexo, y eso es exhibirme sin dejar que me toquen. Como dándole entender a todos esos babosos que mueren por mí, que pueden verme, pero jamás tocarme. Aunque claro, con Erwin las cosas son un poco distintas.

Apagué el cigarro a medio terminar en el cenicero de su mesa de luz. Exhalé la última humareda que me quedaba por largar, y trepé la cama hasta dejar mi entrepierna en su rostro. Piernas dobladas, una al lado de cada oreja, y mi trasero apoyado en su pecho.

Acaricié su rubia cabellera. Sedosa y agraciada, perfecta, perfecta como su estúpido rostro. Rostro del que alguna vez estuve enamorado, pero ahora sólo me generaba excitación y nada más, aunque eso no era poco. Enredé uno de sus dorados mechones entre mis dedos, y un gesto mío le bastó para que supiese qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

Sentí sus manos arrastrar mi trasero más arriba, para así quedar con mi miembro en su boca. Debo admitir que es una imagen que le queda más que bien. Los detalles son sobrantes. En resumen, estaba recibiendo la mamada del año. Y digo del año porque hacía mucho no obtenía una.

Acabé cinco veces esa noche.

Se hicieron las dos de la tarde cuando volví a mi casa. Nada como el hogar, ¿uh? Me bañé sintiendo el alivio invadir mi exhausto cuerpo. Ya había sido suficiente por una noche, y aún conservaba los dolores de cadera de horas atrás. Maldito rubio y su estúpido pene colosal.

Decidí tomarme mi tiempo. Ya estaba llegando tarde de todos modos. Tiré diferentes mudas de ropa sobre mi cama, y jugué al ta te ti para luego terminar eligiendo la que yo quería desde un principio. Definitivamente yo debería haber nacido mujer.

Me vestí, me peiné, y perfumé mis clavículas con algo de mi Chance Chanel. Estaba bien, ¿okay? Mirarme al espejo como Bettie era un pequeño placer que me permitía cada vez que podía. O sea, _siempre_.

Nunca me arrepentí de llevar este estilo de vida. Por algo lo elegí, en primer lugar. Si alguien espera que diga algo como que mi trabajo es algo que lamento, como si fuese una especie de tragedia o alguna mierda de esas, pues ha de esperar sentado. Hacer performances es algo que me encanta. Vestir como mujer es algo que disfruto sin remordimiento alguno. Por eso es que mis dos trabajos consisten en que me viese con clase, y _fabulosa_.

Llegué hasta Spa Recon prediciendo el sermón que me daría Hanji. A veces podía ser insoportable. Tal vez sí, tiene razón, yo estaba llegando tarde, pero no era enteramente mi culpa. Erwin me había entretenido por demás, y yo estaba estresado.

_-Son las cuatro de la tarde, Levi._

_-Ah-ah; Bettie._

_-Levi... Sabes que tengo paciencia, mucha, tal vez demasiada, pero esto se está saliendo de control. Tú crees que puedes venir cuando quieres, pero, cariño, te informo que Recon no tiene nada que ver con Sin-A. El que Erwin y yo seamos amigos no justifica tus llegadas tarde. Hoy vino un cliente pidiendo únicamente por ti, hasta me dijo que había tenido que correr unas horas de su trabajo para poder verte, ¿y qué pasa? La reina del Morocco decide llegar tarde. ¿Sabes qué hizo el pobre chico? ¡Se fue! Se cansó de esperarte, y simplemente se marchó._

_-¿Quién era? ¿Tyrese?_

_-No, uno nuevo. El que atendiste hace aproximadamente una semana atrás. Así vamos a terminar perdiendo clientela, y no me conviene, y no TE conviene, ya que si yo gano, tú ganas._

La verdad es que poca atención le presté. Oírla decir que un cliente nuevo había venido a pedir por mí, me hizo pensar en ese mocosito. El maldito de ojos color cerceta. Era el único cliente relativamente nuevo, y fue por él que empecé a llegar tarde, ya que gracias a los pensamientos que inundaban mi cabeza, yo sentía la puta necesidad de descargarme con alguien, y ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que Erwin.

Desde la primera noche que lo vi en Sin-A que supe sería un problema. Una semana seguida estuvo viniendo para verme a mí, para verla a _Bettie_, y todas las noches hacía lo mismo; se quedaba afuera esperando verla a _ella_. Claro que _ella_ nunca salía. El muy idiota no se da cuenta de que Sin-A es un bar algo diferente. El mocoso cree que yo en verdad soy una mujer.

Una noche falté, hace... una semana. El imbécil que tengo como padre adoptivo se había enterado de lo que hacía para ganarme la vida, y se las ingenió para encontrarme. Intentó molerme a golpes, y aunque recibí unos cuántos, el que salió malherido fue él. Los moretones que aún adornan mi cuerpo los pude tapar con maquillaje y todo se solucionó. Como sea, había faltado esa noche ya que no estaba de humor para actuar. A la noche siguiente fui con una necesidad casi imperiosa de ver a este mocoso. Eren, creo que es su nombre, pero no lo vi. Me había prometido conseguir al menos un intercambio de palabras con el crío, pero no estaba.

Así pasaron los días. Entonces, como paciencia no es algo que me sobre, agarré a quien más cerca tenía, y ese era al Capitán América.

Por eso es que estaba llegando tarde a lo de Hanji. Me quedaba hasta tarde en lo de Erwin, y volvía casi con la mitad de mi día laboral terminado. Era realmente un desastre esto que estaba haciendo, por eso es que no me enojé con Han cuando me gritó la tercera vez que se lo hacía. Después de todo, no era su culpa de que yo fuese un maldito caprichoso.

En determinado momento me encontré en la recepción. Hanji estaba llevando a uno de los clientes vitalicios con su masajista personal, y yo tenía su escritorio para mí solo. Revisé en la notebook de cuatro ojos, y tipeé el nombre de _Eren_ en el buscador de clientes. Apareció uno sólo. Eren Jaeger. Supuse que debía ser él. Anoté su teléfono en mi celular, y volví a dejar la computadora tal como estaba, retirándome sin dejar rastros.

Fui hasta mi box, y llamé al número que previamente había apuntado. Cinco bips sonaron, cuando la máquina contestadora se activó. Le dejé un mensaje haciéndome pasar por Hanji, suavizando mi voz lo más que pude.

_-Señor Jaeger, se le informa desde Recon Spa, que usted ha sido seleccionado para disfrutar de una tarde totalmente gratuita en nuestro centro de masajes para el próximo sábado. Lo esperamos._

Lo único que me quedaba era esperar a que viniese. Seguí con mi día laboral, o lo que quedaba de él, hasta que oí a Hanji gopear mi puerta. Sé que es ella porque ella es la única que lo hace, no me llevo bien con casi nadie de aquí. Mayormente porque no me interesa relacionarme.

_-Levi..._

La miré imaginando qué era lo que iba a decirme. Oh, sí. Pero poco me preocupé, ¿saben?

_-¿Sí?_

_-¿Quieres explicarme qué es eso de que Eren Jaeger fue seleccionado para tener un día de Spa aquí?_

_-¿Oh? No sé de qué hablas_.-Normalmente la hubiera corrido, pero no estaba con clientes por el momento, así que decidí disfrutar el intercambio de palabras con mi amiga.

_-Levi, si querías ver al chico éste, podías habérmelo pedido._

_-Sigo sin saber de qué hablas_.-No me juzguen, es divertido ver fastidiada a la cuatro ojos.

_-Oh, ¿no? Bien, pues te diré. Me acaba de llamar un tal Eren Jaeger, confirmándome que vendría este sábado para su tarde gratuita en Spa Recon. ¿Sigues sin saber de qué hablo?_

Sonreí. No mucho, ya que no soy de las personas que sonríen, pero sonreí. El mocoso iba a venir. Bueno, entonces _tenía_ que hacer mi movida. Si no era para acostarme con él, al menos para verle la cara después de que se enterase de que no soy mujer, si es que ya no lo sabía. Aunque sospecho de éso, ya que estoy casi seguro de que el motivo por el que no lo vi más en Sin-A, fue porque se enteró de quién soy realmente. Como sea, me divertiría de una forma u otra.

_-Oh, entonces vendrá este sábado. Déjamelo a mí._

Hanji hizo un gesto de fastidio tras rodar sus ojos, pero después me sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior, sabía que no podía conmigo. Se fue, y yo me senté en mi escritorio esperando a que algún idiota llegase para atenderlo.

Al llegar a casa a la noche -sí, me permití faltar a Sin-A-, me desvestí de inmediato. Quedé completamente desnudo en cuestión de segundos, para después sumergirme en un agradable baño de inmersión. Mi cuerpo necesitaba esta mierda. Oh, sí.

Me tomé dos horas completas de relax bajo el agua. En ese tiempo reflexioné sobre ciertas cosas. Sobre Erwin, sobre mis llegadas tardes a Recon, sobre lo atraído que me sentía hacia un mocoso más que probable heterosexual. Reflexioné y llegué a la conclusión de que no perdía nada con echar las cartas sobre la mesa.

Dormí relativamente tranquilo.

**(x)**

Era viernes. Erwin había venido a visitarme. Casi nunca lo dejo venir, no desde que cortamos como pareja hacía ya tres años. Bueno, _a la mierda_, hoy lo necesitaba. Me había levantado particularmente caliente, y me aguanté mi turno en el Spa como un rey, o una reina... Ya no podía más. Estaba frustrado, estresado, hecho mierda, y lo único que quería en este momento, no lo tendría sino hasta el puto sábado, y eso era ver al mocoso.

-_¿Qué te pasa?_

-_¿A qué te refieres?_-Su estúpido y sedoso cabello comenzaba a fastidiarme. ¿Cómo podía seguir en perfectas condiciones luego de dos horas de acrobacias sexuales? Tch... Verlo recostado entre mis sábanas no era de mi agrado, pero no podía simplemente patearlo, tan hijo de puta no soy.

-_Mmm, no que me queje, pero es extraño todo ésto, Levi._-Dijo con un suave tono de voz mientras señalaba el desorden que acabábamos de hacer minutos atrás.

_-Si quieres puedo conseguir alguien ma-_

_-No seas así. Sabes a lo que me refiero. Hace un año que dejamos de vernos así._

_-Sí, bueno, eso era porque estaba con Farlan._-Era mitad verdad, mitad mentira.

Al separarme del Capitán América, me puse a salir casi de inmediato con este chico que solía venir a verme actuar. No me gustó de entrada, además, yo estaba aún de novio con Erwin, pero pasaban los días, y Farlan se mostró persistente. Una noche estaba un poco pasado de las porquerías que había estado consumiendo, y sin darme cuenta, terminé en la cama con Farlan. No me llevó más que lo que tardé en llegar a mi casa para llamar a Erw y decirle que lo nuestro había terminado. Si hay algo de lo que estoy orgulloso, es de mi honestidad, la cual Erwin agradeció, y me sorprendió el que aceptara dejarme seguir actuando en Sin-A. Sí, Erwin es el dueño del lugar. Como sea, salimos por unos meses con este chico, y eventualmente me cansé, así que lo boté. Desde entonces me tiraba a Erwin alguna que otra vez, pero muy esporádicamente. Lo que vino pasando esta semana, sí era raro, ergo no lo culpo de que este le sorprenda.

_-No. Hay algo más. Si no quieres decírmelo, está bien. Pero, me gustaría que si esto va a seguir, nos pongamos en algo serio._

_-No_.-Lo corté de inmediato y me miró con sus pálidos y celestes ojos.-_No quiero nada serio, Erwin. Esto... esto no es como quiero que sea. Esto está mal. Quiero decir, no está mal, pero ¿volver a lo que alguna vez fuimos? No puedo hacer éso. No quiero, tampoco._

Se quedó callado algunos segundos, para después decirme que lo entendía.

Supe entonces que ese sería el último revolcón que compartiría con él.

**(x)**

Hanji insistió en que me tomara el tiempo necesario para, dos cosas; despejar mi cabeza mientras me disponía a llegar a horario, y descansar mi cuerpo de los golpes que había recibido por parte de la figura "paterna" que tanto quería. No soy débil, por lo que la ignoré.

Estaba preparando la cama de masajes mientras dejaba que Circa llene el ambiente **(-Circa Survive/Stare like you'll stay-)**. El olor a desinfectante era disimulado por las velas aromáticas que tanto disfruto prender. Hoy estaba de humor para las de sándalo. Oh, sí, soy _muy_ gay.

Miré la hora, ocho am en punto, hora en que la clientela empieza a llegar. Spa Recon es conocido por su forma de trabajar. Siempre tenemos muchas personas que atender, por lo que a veces no damos a basto, motivo por el que Hanji se enoja cuando llego tarde, cosa que nunca había hecho, a excepción de estos últimos días, claro.

Me miré en el pequeño espejo de mano que llevo siempre conmigo en alguno de mis bolsillos, retoqué mi labial para después volver a guardar, y acomodé mi vestido. Hoy me veía particularmente _bien_. Lucía tan sólo un vestido strapless al cuerpo color durazno, escote recto que permitía enseñar mis clavículas a la perfección, y unas toms de Louis Vuitton beige. La peluca que traía era una color caramelo lacia, y el maquillaje, menguado. Look sencillo, pero totalmente acertado, créanme. Abrí la puerta a eso de las ocho y cinco. Garbage había tomado posesión de mi notebook **(-Garbage/Androgyny-)**, y yo tan sólo pude reírme. Mentalmente, claro. Eren estaba esperando a ser atendido. Y, oh, gracias a los cielos ninguna de las zorras había logrado llamarlo antes, o tal vez lo hicieron y él simplemente quiso esperar por mí. Sí, me quedaría con ese pensamiento.

El mocoso se paró al verme parado... o parada, ahí mirándolo, sin necesidad de llamarlo. Entró, y noté que se veía como la mismísima mierda. Sin intercambiar palabra alguna, comenzó a desvestirse, y fue cuando sus pantalones tocaron el suelo que habló.

_-¿Por qué "Bettie"?_

A decir verdad, no me sorprendió la pregunta. Pero parece que él se sorprendió cuando, después de casi un minuto, yo seguía sin responderle. Eventualmente se cansó de esperar por una respuesta, y se recostó boca abajo.

Llevé ambas manos hacia su espalda notando por segunda vez lo fornido que era este mocoso. _Dios_, ¿con qué lo alimentaron de chico sus padres? Y esa espalda es tan sólo _una_ de las razones por las que tanto ansiaba verlo. Su cabello. Su cabello es algo hasta gracioso de definir. Es hermoso, sin duda alguna, pero es un desastre, un jodido y hermoso desastre con dos tonalidades distintas, ambas castañas, una más clara, y otra un poco más oscura. Tiene este "corte" -si es que se lo puede llamar así-, un tanto desmechado y desprolijo, el cual lo hace ver ridículamente atractivo. Los mechones más largos le han de llegar hasta el final de su nuca, casi rozando sus trapecios, mientras que los más cortos se zarandean de manera caótica por doquier. Y aunque ese amontonamiento de pelo sedoso es sumamente seductor, tengo que decir que lo que más llamó mi atención apenas lo vi, fueron sus ojos. No sólo por el color que el chico tiene, que, mierda, por cierto es un cetrino precioso... sino por lo grandes y expresivos que son. Y dependiendo de cómo le diese la luz, pueden ser verdes o caribeños tirando a azules. Pero, creo, _creo_, eh, que su piel se lleva el premio principal a lo obsceno. Obsceno en una buena manera, claro. Esta tiene una pigmentación acaramelada que simplemente me da ganas de probarla, pasar mi lengua y corromper cada poro con mi saliva, y... ahg... _Concentración_, Levi. Para sintetizar; Eren es lo que suele llamarse _un verdadero Adonis._

Cuando la voz de Shirley canturreó "_take what you need to turn you on_" (toma lo que necesites para excitarte), me sentí lo suficientemente osado como para llevar ese inocente masaje a algo más.

Quité mis dedos de sus acentuados trapecios, y... cielos, ¿eso fue un quejido? Como decía, corté contacto con su espalda y me predispuse a seguir con el masaje tailandés que procuraba efectuar. Para los que no tienen idea de en qué consiste este tipo de masajes, les digo; es un estiramiento de los músculos. Puede darse en cualquier parte del cuerpo. Brazos, piernas, pies. Pero es recomendable hacerlo con la persona en el suelo, para estar en una superficie lisa, y aunque Eren estaba en una camilla, me las iba a ingeniar.

Posé mi mano derecha en el borde de la cama, y comencé a trepar hasta quedar sentado sobre mis rodillas, con mi entrepierna en el trasero de Eren. Sí, todo muy sugestivo. Déjenme decir que la reacción del mocoso fue de lo más deleitoso.

_-¡Ngh!_

Una mezcla de gemido y gruñido a la vez, tal vez. _Sexy_. Y sexy en efecto fue mi respuesta ante su "quejido". Le ronroneé un _shh_ en su oreja, causándole escalofríos por todo su delicioso cuerpo. Tuve que relamer mis labios y evitar morder esos deltoides que estaban ahora contraídos, haciendo que se vean aún más exorbitantes de lo que eran. Al decirle que era parte del masaje, ya que se lo veía tenso, pareció calmarse. Calmarse al menos con su voz, ya que su cuerpo decía lo contrario, haciendo notoria la obvia erección que ahora se erguía en sus boxers. ¿Cómo sabía que tenía una erección? Llevo haciendo esto desde hace cinco años ya. Le dí masajes tanto a mujeres como a hombres. Créanme que no es ninguna ciencia saber ésto. El cuerpo humano es una máquina, y al tocarla, funciona. Bueno, lo mismo pasa con las personas. Más allá de la sexualidad de cada uno, el tacto es algo muy íntimo y erótico, por lo que, cuando te tocan -y más de la forma en la que los toco yo-, es difícil no sentirse, aunque sea levemente, excitado. Sin mencionar que Eren estaba levantando su parte baja de la camilla, acto que me daba a entender que _algo_ empezaba a molestarle ahí abajo. Igual, no es nada que no haya visto antes.

Para cuando acabé con mi labor de estirar y torcer esos brazos, estando a punto de bajarme, fue que volví a hablar, pero esta vez sin distorsionar mi voz, la cual es sorprendentemente masculina y ronca.

-_Por Bettie Page_.-Lo sentí temblar. Yo ya estaba con ambos pies en el piso, restregando mis manos cubiertas con restos del aceite corporal que acababa de frotar por su espalda.

El mocoso me miró con ojos más abiertos de lo usual, y yo manejé lo mejor que pude mi habitual cara de aburrimiento.-_Oh, vamos. Sé que sabes que lo único más grande que mi ego, es mi pene._-Bueno, _técnicamente_ no lo sabía, ya que nunca lo había visto, pero es un decir.

Tuve que contener mi risa al ver su expresión. Si tenía una cámara a mano, le hubiera sacado una foto y puesto como el screensaver de mi computadora.

_-¿C-cómo has dicho?_

_-Mh... Puedes dejar de pretender, niño._

Posterior al pequeño, casi inexistente intercambio de palabras, Eren estaba vestido de pie a cabeza. Con su adorable trasero apoyado en la camilla, y sus manos juntas a modo de vergüenza, yo me las ingenié para sacarlo de ese ambiente de incomodidad. Al menos su erección se había ido.

_-Que no te asombre tanto. Somos más de los que imaginas._

_-..._-Agachó su cabeza mirando sus zapatillas, como disculpándose de algo. Adorable.

-_Y deja de lucir como perro que acaba de orinarse en la alfombra. No hiciste nada de malo._

Y finalmente coordinó más de dos palabras.

_-Debes creer que soy un cretino..._- Levantó su rostro dirigiendo esa dulce mirada a la mía.-_¿Sabes? Cuando me enteré de que no eras Bettie, sino... Levi,_-Oh, Dios. ¿Sabía mi nombre? ¿Podía casarme ya con él?-_Opté por dejar de ir a verte._-Entonces _sí_ iba a Sin-A para verme a _mí_.-_Pero después de la tercer noche, empecé a..._-Llevó su mano derecha hasta la parte trasera de su nuca para rascarla, notándose incómodo, sin mencionar que sus mejillas y orejas estaban de un color rojo flúor.-_Empecé a extrañar verte cantar. Aunque no conocía tu verdadera voz, y sé que no eres tú quien canta,_-Bien, no es tan estúpido como creí.-_me gustaba... Y por eso es que me siento apenado por haber dejado de ir. Y es por eso también que seguro crees que soy un idiota._

_-No asumas tanto. No eres el primero que reacciona así al enterarse de que no soy mujer._

_-De todos modos, lo siento_.-Oh, mierda, ¡deja de verte tan jodidamente lindo!

-_Deja de disculparte, diablos_.-Suspiré y estiré mi cuello a los lados para quitar la tensión que llevaba ahora yo encima.

-_¿Está bien si sigo yendo?_

¿Era una broma? ¿En realidad este mocoso me estaba preguntando si _podía seguir yendo a verme_? ¿Acaso necesitaba mi permiso o algo?

_-Está bien_.-Jugué mi carta más altruista.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Se suponía que iba a subir esto hace días, pero Internet pasó, o _no pasó_, mejor dicho. Como sea, de verdad quiero llegar a la parte buena de esta historia, GOD. Me encanta ver a Levi como DQ y como masajista. A ustedes no?**

**Ah, AMO el Eruri, si bien le soy fiel a mi OTP, Eruri es un dulce pecado siempre permitido. Así que va a haber bastantes menciones del cejón, no tantas como para que llegue a ser un "fic Eruri", pero las suficientes.**

**El padre adoptivo de Levi va a aparecer también, más adelante, claro.**

**Uhmm... Creo que no tengo que aclarar nada más.**

**Gracias por las reviews c: hace que mi corazón de piedra se ablande un poquito, de verdad. Me gusta que les guste!**

**A ver si esto les gustó siquiera, y espero que el siguiente capítulo les guste más, el cual va a ser narrado desde el punto de vista de Eren. See ya later!**


	4. Pink

**Pink.**

**.**

**.**

_"El rosa no es sólo un color, es una actitud."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sabía que con Erwin las cosas iban a estar bien, él es un sujeto que entiende los sentimientos del otro, y es uno de los motivos por los cuales no nos separamos -platónicamente hablando-, y seguimos como amigos desde que cortamos como pareja formal. El fin de semana se pasó relativamente rápido. Ese sábado que vi a Eren fui a Sin-A, pero no para actuar. A veces me gusta ir como un simple cliente más, aunque claro, nadie nunca me cobraba nada. Conozco a cada uno de los empleados del lugar, con ellos me llevo bien. Las chicas con las que comparto camerino, que son sólo Sasha y Rico, son buenas amigas. Ambas tienen un carácter muy diferente entre sí. Sasha es muy cariñosa y simpática con casi todo el mundo, tiene esta rara obsesión por las papas –no, no entiendo por qué- y siempre se las ingenia para hacerme sentir contenido en mis días más podridos. Extrañamente no le había contado de Eren, tampoco es que había mucho que contar, pero siempre que un cliente me interesaba, ella era la primera en saberlo. No sé por qué no le comenté del mocoso, tal vez porque no quería hacerme ilusiones vanas. Rico es alguien difícil de tratar. Es tan o casi más cerrada que yo en cuanto a lo social, y si bien es agradable, hay lapsos en los que me dan ganas de ahorcarla. Ambas son estéticamente llamativas, cada una con sus diferentes estilos, claro. Rico, o Rick, como se hace llamar arriba del escenario, es más baja que yo, lo cual ya la hace parecer una enana, aunque cuando usa tacones parece una mujer de altura promedio. Tiene cabello corto y rubio nórdico, y su cuerpo es recto, no tiene curvas ni por casualidad. Siempre pensé que debería ser modelo, por su elegancia de mannequin, pero claro, su metro cincuenta le juega en contra. Por otro lado, Sasha es considerablemente alta. Su cuerpo es exuberante, tanto que podría ser una actriz porno. Creo que si me gustasen las mujeres, la invitaría a salir, o a coger, al menos. Como sea, las dos son buenas amigas mías. Después está Marco, el adorable barman que trabaja allí desde antes que yo llegase siquiera. Una vez me invitó a salir, fuimos a cenar, nada pletórico, pero salimos de todos modos. No hace falta aclarar que no pasó nada más después de eso. Marco es un sujeto agradable, y definitivamente no encajamos como otra cosa que no fuese amigos, lo cual me alegra, ya que es una de esas personas que, una vez encontradas, debes conservar. Como sea, el lunes sí fui, y no me extrañó cuando no vi al mocoso. Aunque me había dicho que iría, sospechaba que verlo tan de inmediato no era lo más probable. Fue sino hasta hoy, sábado, que lo vi sentado en su mesa de siempre. Estaba acompañado de un sujeto -creo que era un sujeto- bastante afeminado en apariencia. No pude saludarlo, ya que yo me encontraba terminando de ajustar mi peluca. Hoy sería una noche divertida.

_-Linda, ¿viste mi barba?_

Sasha me preguntó mientras acomodaba su traje.

_-Ew. No te pongas esa cosa, es asquerosa, y te hace ver desagradable._

En verdad, ¿por qué diablos insiste en usar esa porquería? Dios… siempre le dije que la hacía ver muy rara. _No, Sasha, no te queda bien el pelo facial._

_-Boo, eres malo conmigo._

_-Soy malo con todos, cariño._

Ella tan sólo se río, olvidando de inmediato su herida emocional por haberla llamado _desagradable_, y se ubicó detrás de mí para ayudarme a atar mi corset.

_-Hoy te ves descomunalmente atractiva. ¿A qué se debe?_

Su tono pícaro me invitaba a contarle de mis motivos, pero no lo hice. La evadí haciendo un ademán con mi mano en su cara, como restándole importancia al asunto, pero por otro lado, sonreí. Una de las cosas que me encanta de Sasha, es el que me trate de _ella_. No que estuviese incómodo de ser hombre, no me malinterpreten, amo mi pene, pero me gusta considerarme una mezcla de las dos cosas, al diablo los roles de género, ¿no? Si me gusta vestirme de mujer, lo voy a hacer sin que me importe dos jodidas mierdas lo que piense el resto.

_-No planes contarme... okay, y yo que siempre te digo todo. Ya me enteraré._

_Oh, sí, ya te enterarás, no me cabe duda alguna._

Sasha salió para hacer su acto, y yo me acerqué al espejo de pie que Erwin tan gentilmente se encargó de comprar después de tanto que lo molestamos para que lo haga.

Me veía bien, sin dudas. Diablos, hubiese asaltado el espejo para besarme ahí mismo, pero no quería parecer un puto anormal, por lo que me limité a admirar lo que pronto iba a mostrarle al público.

Empezando desde abajo, hoy había elegido estrenar unas sandalias altas -y cuando digo altas, quiero decir de quince centímetros altas-, de un rosa chicle, con detalles en negro. Amo este estilo de sandalias, ya que estilizan cualquier pie, y si bien los míos son considerablemente pequeños para ser los de un hombre, siguen siendo más anchos que los de una mujer promedio, por lo que con estos tacones, lucían como pies Barbie. Mis piernas estaban cubiertas por unas medias satinadas color gris peltre -tres cuartos, obvio- y llevaba un vestido-corset negro, con detalles del mismo tono de rosa que mis zapatos. Ahora, este vestido es uno que no había usado hacía _mucho_ tiempo, y es simplemente una delicia a la vista. Tiene estos diminutos pliegues rosas que adornan el escote en forma de corazón, y las ballenas son cubiertas por encaje del mismo color. Eso en la parte superior. Llegando a lo que vendría a ser la pollera del vestido, salen tres volados negros, con los mismos adornos del escote en sus bordes. Es en verdad una belleza. Pero para completar el look -y la mejor parte, si me preguntan-, había comprado, especialmente para esta noche, una peluca fucsia corta hasta los hombros, la cual había amoldado para que la parte del flequillo permanezca levantada dándole un bonito estilo ochentoso y bien punk, mientras que los costados yacían aplastados y tirados hacia atrás. En conjunto, sumado al maquillaje que, obviamente hacía juego con mi atuendo, era el ejemplo de la lujuria misma.

Para cuando terminé de perfumarme y colocarme los últimos accesorios, Sasha ya había vuelto, lo que me daba a entender que era mi turno de salir.

Esperé a que Mike anunciara mi nombre, y cuando lo oí, salí del camerino sintiendo una punzante excitación en mi interior. Sabía que, si con esto no entusiasmaba al mocoso, entonces nada lo haría.

Me posicioné detrás de las cortinas rojas, y cuando escuché que la canción empezaba a sonar, salí, siendo inmediatamente cubierto por una nube de humo rosa –rosa a mi pedido, claro-.

Me mantuve de espaldas y quieto, hasta que la humareda se disipó por completo, entonces me di vuelta, y la voz de Steven comenzaba a cantar. Pocas veces elegía canciones cantadas por hombres, más que nada porque yo siempre salía vestido como "Bettie", pero muy de vez en cuando, cambiaba y me arriesgaba a ésto.

_Pink it's my new obsession… yeah (El rosa es mi nueva obsesión… sí)_  
><em>Pink it's not even a question (El rosa ni siquiera es una pregunta)<em>

Busqué inmediatamente a Eren con la mirada, y lo vi, a él y a su amigo, mirándome como el lobo de Jessica Rabbit. Sonreí apenas, no quería salir de personaje, y me concentré en hacer la mímica justo en tiempo con mis labios.

_Pink on the lips of your lover, 'cause (Rosa en los labios de tu amante, porque)_  
><em>Pink is the love you discover (Rosa es el amor que tú descubres)<em>

Mis caderas se movían sugestivamente de par en par a medida que avanzaba hasta llegar a la punta del escenario. Podía escuchar los silbidos a pesar de lo fuerte que sonaba la canción.

_Pink as the bing on your cherry (Rosa como el boing de tu cereza)_  
><em>Pink cause you are so very (Rosa porque tú eres muy…)<em>  
><em>Pink it's the color of passion (Rosa es el color de la passion)<em>  
><em>'Cause today it just goes with the fashion (Porque hoy sólo va con lo fashion)<em>

Simulé gritar, como sugería Steven, y llevé ambas manos a mi pecho, para hacer todo más dramático y sexy.

_Pink it was love at first sight (El rosa fue amor a primera vista)_  
><em>Pink when I turn out the light, and (Rosa cuando apago la luz, y)<em>  
><em>Pink gets me high as a kite (El rosa me eleva alto como un cometa)<em>  
><em>And I think everything is going to be all right (Y pienso que todo va a estar bien)<em>  
><em>No matter what we do tonight (No importa qué hagamos esta noche)<em>

_You could be my flamingo (Tú puedes ser mi Flamenco)_

Sacudí mis caderas escandalosamente y señalé al publico, a Eren, para ser más específico.

_Cause pink is the new kinda lingo (Porque el rosa es la nueva onda)_  
><em>Pink like a deco umbrella (Rosa como un piraguas Deco)<em>  
><em>It's kink - but you don't ever tell her (Es travieso, pero nunca se lo digas a ella)<em>

El estribillo sonaba, y mientras simulaba cantarlo, movía mis manos por mi cuerpo, lo tocaba sin desviar mi mirada de la de Eren. Estaba creando una conexión íntima, por más separados que nos encontrábamos, sabía que ese color rojo en su rostro, lo estaba generando yo. Si el mocoso, después de esto me dice que es hetero, yo me retiro de mis actuaciones.

_I want to be your lover (Quiero ser tu amante)_  
><em>I want to wrap you in rubber (Quiero envolverte en goma –en un condón-)<em>  
><em>As pink as the sheets that we lay on (Rosa como las sábanas en las que nos acostamos)<em>  
><em>Pink it's my favorite crayon, yeah (El rosa es mi crayón favorito)<em>

El tema empezaba a acabar, y puedo jurar por las caras de muchos, que lo único que estaba acabando no era la canción.

Me di vuelta cuando ya no había más qué cantar, y encorvé mi espalda mientras sacaba trasero, terminando en una posición sugestiva, tal vez hasta un poco vulgar.  
>¡Qué diablos!, estaba jugando todas mis cartas.<p>

Las luces se apagaron, y los sujetos empezaron a pedir un segundo round -que nunca obtuvieron-. Fui al camerino a ponerme algo más cómodo. Sasha no estaba, ni Rico, que seguro ya se encontraba a punto de salir para hacer lo suyo, por ende, estaba completamente solo. Si preguntan cuál era mi fantasía, bueno, consistía en que Eren entrase por esa puerta, y me tomase contra este mismo escritorio, rompiéndome en dos mientras gemía mi nombre en mi oreja.

Nunca pasó tal cosa, pero soñar es válido. _Algún día, Levi._

Cuando ya me encontraba en mi ajustada remera negra de Calvin Klein, sin la excéntrica peluca, y en unos simples jeans, fue que tomé mi saco y bufanda, para salír y toparme con la vista del amigo de Eren sentado en la mesa… solo.

_¿Y Eren?_

Agarré mi cajetilla de cigarros, y me dirigí afuera restándole importancia a todo. Ni bien salgo, sacó uno de los cilindros del paquete, y me tiro sobre la pared de la entrada al club. Suspiré al no poder encenderlo debido a la poca bencina que le quedaba a mi encendedor, pero una familiar voz se hizo presente mientras me acercaba fuego.

_-Eres predecible._

Miré directo a esos grandes ojos verdes, aunque sus pupilas estaban por demás dilatadas. Podía jurar que el mocoso seguía bajo los efectos de mi baile.

-_¿Predecible?_-Pregunté a la par que lo escudriñaba con la mirada, inspeccionando lo que llevaba puesto. Una parka verde musgo con piel sintética en su capucha, un sweater negro liso, con jeans azules y unas Converse negras. _Nada mal_. Aunque su cabello era un desastre, pero su cabello siempre era un desastre, creo que si no lo fuese, no sería él. Así que decidí que me gustaba ese desastre. _Mucho_.

_-Siempre que terminas una función, sales a fumar un cigarrillo._

_Oh._

Con que el bastardo me observó desde la primera vez.

_-Qué detallista resultaste._

Moví mis cejas de arriba a bajo y Eren se sonrojó. En verdad se estaba sonrojando. ¡Ja! ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Uh?

Como no quería hacerlo sentir incómodo, y lo que menos pretendía era pasar por un cretino, empecé a prestarle atención a mi cigarro, el cual comenzaba a consumirse. Eren encendió uno para sí, pero su amigo con semblante femenino salió de golpe interrumpiendo la atmósfera.

-_Eren, me acaba de mandar un mensaje Annie..._

Vi a Eren rodar sus ojos y bufar con molestia. No supe por qué, tampoco me interesó preguntar. Sólo sé que se despidió del chico al que llamó "Armin", si es que entendí bien, y después, su amigo se estaba yendo, dejándonos nuevamente solos.

_-Parece que me dejaron pagando de nuevo, haha._-Soltó una risa con pena mientras se rascaba la nuca con la mano libre.-_Uhmm, ¿tienes hambre? Si no cenaste podemos ir a comer algo, si quieres..._

Tenía que ser idiota para rechazar su oferta, así que claro que acepté, eso sí, sin sonar alarmado, soltando un sutil _sí, claro_.

_-¡Genial! Yo estoy muriendo de hambre, Armin no quiso comer nada adentro, y no iba a cenar yo solo. ¿Qué quieres comer?_

_A ti._

_-Lo que tu quieras, mientras no sea comida basura._

-_Bien, aunque con el hambre que tengo, ¡podría comer lo que fuera!_

Ante sus sugerentes palabras, sonreí ladinamente y lo miré de reojo. _Niño, no me provoques._

_-N-no quise decir éso, y-yo..._

_-Tch. ¿Vamos ya? Tienes auto, ¿no? El mío está en reparaciones por el momento._

Lo escuché respirar con alivio, como si hubiese estado entre la espada y la pared.

_-¡Sí! Lo estacioné en el garaje del club. Vamos._

Cuando estábamos por irnos, Erwin salió como buscando a alguien, y como al verme frenó su marcha, supuse que ese alguien era yo.

_-Levi, disculpa, ¿haz visto a un chico rubio salir de aquí? Se olvidó ésto, y no sé si vaya a volver._-El Capitán América me mostró algo que parecía un libro viejo y apestoso, y no me entró en la cabeza cómo alguien va a un club nocturno con tal cosa. Levanté mis hombros demostrando desinterés, pero Eren habló.

_-¡Ese es el libro de Armin! Oh, disculpa, pero eso le pertenece a mi amigo, no puedo creer que lo haya dejado aquí._

_-Oh. ¿Crees que tu amigo vuelva? Puedo guardarlo y dárselo personalmente, si quieres._-Fruncí mi rostro. ¿Erwin Smith estaba tratando de ligarse al amigo de Eren? ¿Aún estando yo ahí? Era simplemente fenomenal ésto, así que decidí ayudar al cejón.

_-Eren, vámonos, dile a tu amigo que puede venir él mismo a recoger ese apestoso libro._

Eren me miró confundido, pero asintió. Le dijo algo a Erwin, algo que no logré escuchar, y enseguida nos encontrábamos caminando hasta el garaje.

**(x)**

_-Así que..._-Eren se la pasó divagando desde el momento en que pisó el acelerador de su auto, el cual sorprendentemente estaba limpio.-_E-estuviste bien hoy._

_-¿Bien?-_Lo miré como si un pene le hubiera crecido en su frente, y pude notar el miedo correr por sus venas. Pobre muchacho, seguro se estaba preguntando qué hacía ahí conmigo.-_Estuve jodidamente fantástico, mocoso._

Eren se rió, no una risa burlona, ni delicada, no. Eren se rió con todos sus pulmones, como si hubiese dicho el chiste más ingenioso y divertido del puto mundo. El mocoso tiene una risa que dan ganas de oír, ¿para qué mentir? Sus dientes son perfectos, y el sonido que salía de su boca, era encantador. No veía la hora de escucharlo jadear mi nombre con ella.

_Levi, cálmate._

_-Bien, sí, estuviste fantástico_.-Llevó su mano derecha a sus ojos para limpiar unas lágrimas que asomaban de ellos, y continuó.-Oye, ¿te parece cenar aquí?-Eren señaló la entrada de un resto-bar mirándome con esperanza de que le dijera que sí, y entonces agregó algo que me descolocó un poco.-_Vine con mi novia un par de ve-_

Traté de procesar esas palabras, y traté de adivinar cómo era que iba a concluir aquello, pero Eren calló antes de finalizar, lo que me llevó a mirarlo, aún sentados en los asientos de su Camaro, muy cerca uno del otro.

Lo miré fijo. Si bien mi corazón acababa de romperse -está bien, tal vez esté exagerando un poco-, Eren no tenía por qué ponerse así al mencionar a su novia, a menos que...

-_Yo... Mh._-Levantó su rostro y clavó sus orbes en los míos, como esperando un reclamo, o una respuesta, algo.

-_¿No deberías estar con ella hoy? Es sábado por la noche, ¿qué haces aquí conmigo?_

Está bien, tal vez sí buscaba ponerlo incómodo. A la mierda el señor amable, mi corazón acababa de ser destrozado.

_-¿Por qué? Nosotros... ¿nosotros no podemos ser amigos?_

Amigos.

¿Amigos?

¿Yo amigo de Eren?

¿Eren estaba hablando enserio?

_-Claro._-Claro que sí, campeón. Ahora repítete eso sin parar, a ver si logras metértelo en la puta cabeza.

Pensaba preguntarle si, si yo hubiese resultado ser mujer, él me hubiese mantenido escondido el hecho de que tenía novia, pero al ver una hermosa y genuina sonrisa nacer e su rostro, todo se me derrumbó. Entonces fue que me di cuenta, el mocoso sería un problema para mi salud.

**(x)**

Estaría mintiendo si dijese que no disfruté comer con Eren. Tal vez al principio fue algo incómodo, pero eventualmente el ambiente resultó grato para ambos.

Me contó cómo eran sus padres, la forma en la que se independizó y cómo había terminado viviendo con su novia... Mikasa. _¿Qué clase de nombre es ése, de todos modos? _También habló de sus estudios, de lo fascinante que le resultaba estudiar abogacía, y algunas cosas más acerca de sus amigos. Extrañamente le presté atención a cada una de las cosas que salían de su boca. Tal vez eso era porque _sabía_ que no tendríamos sexo. Podía interesarme genuinamente en alguien más que yo, ¿cierto? Y Eren resultó ser un sujeto interesante, además de ridículamente atractivo, claro. Hacía _mucho_ no hacía ésto. Tener una salida completamente inocente con otro tipo. Diablos, creo que nunca lo hice, de hecho. Y era raro, pero, como dije antes, agradable a la vez.

Eren me preguntó por mi familia, pero lo evadí. Hablar de lo mierdosa que fue mi infancia no era algo que quería compartir con un completo desconocido. Sí, había una conexión, pero a la larga, era, _técnicamente_, la primera vez que llegaba a hablar así con él. Era demasiado nuevo todo ésto, y no iba a ir sino despacio. No me culpen, no soy de confiar en la gente. Es que tampoco se puede confiar en la gente.

Noté una particularidad en su tono de voz cada vez que mencionaba a esta Mikasa, su novia. No que yo sea un experto en parejas, pero creo que, mínimamente, uno tiene que sonar enamorado al hablar de su media naranja, y Eren hacía sonar todo bastante aburrido. Parecía que hablaba de una hermana más que de una novia. O tal vez sean ideas mías debido a lo mucho que deseo la soltería de Eren. Y aunque Eren fuese soltero, estaba el pequeño detalle de su gusto por las mujeres. Mujeres sin falo, así que, yo estaba fuera del partido.

Otra de las cosas que me preguntó, fue mi edad, y al decirle que este año cumplía treinta y cinco años, su mandíbula cayó al suelo. Está bien, sé que no parezco mayor de veintitantos, pero tampoco era para tanto. ¿A quién engaño? Todos reaccionaban de la misma manera. A veces he tenido que decir que tenía veinte, porque simplemente creían que los quería joder. Y no me hagan empezar a contar las ocaciones en las que tuve que enseñar mi ID para entrar a clubes nocturnos. En parte maldigo mis genes, y en parte no. Supongo que este me hace sonar como un histérico. Bueno, es que _lo soy._

Se hicieron las tres de la mañana cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo tarde que era. Habíamos llegado al resto-bar a eso de las diez de la noche, y cuando salimos, fuimos con su auto hasta el parque del centro a caminar un rato. Compartimos algo de tabaco, y alguna que otra estúpida anécdota laboral. Las mías eran siempre algo subidas de tono, y Eren parecía disfrutarlas, tal vez demasiado para mi gusto, aunque no me molestaba en lo absoluto, créanme.

Y así nos encontrábamos, sentados en una banca mirando los pocos autos que pasaban, riendo -él, yo no tanto-, como si en verdad fuésemos dos buenos amigos que acababan de compartir un rato juntos. Yo me sentí... _cómodo_.

Su celular sonó en algún momento, pero -y para mi asombro- lo ignoró tras ver quién era.

-_¿No piensas contestar?_-Le pregunté al ver que, quien fuera que estaba llamando, no dejaba de insistir.

-_Tsk... Es Mikasa. Si atiendo, me veo obligado a volver._

-_Bueno, deberías, ya son pasadas las tres, Eren.-_Sí, odiaba a la chica sin siquiera conocerla, pero poniéndome en su lugar, la entendía. Si mi novio llegase a irse, y no tuviese rastros de él después de las tres de la madrugada, me impacientaría. Más si ese novio fuese Eren, un jodido Dios griego de la belleza.

Eren suspiró y sacó su celular del bolsillo con algo de fastidio. Lo vi marcar un número, para después llevarse el móvil a su oreja.

_-¿Pasó algo?_

La voz contraria se escuchó hasta donde estaba yo. _Diablos. _Ahora entendía por qué Eren no quería contestar.

Empezaron a discutir sobre lo tarde que era, y Eren se puso muy nervioso. Se le subieron los colores a la cara, y para cuando cortó, me dedicó una mirada llena de furia.

_-Genial, ¿no te lo dije? Ahora debo irme._

Aw. Entonces _no quería_ irse. Me debatí internamente si debía o no besarlo ahí de inmediato, pero el nombre de Mikasa aparecía en mi cabeza cada vez que imaginaba un beso entre nosotros, así que me contuve.

_-No te preocupes, ya es muy tarde de todos modos, yo deb-_

_-¡Pero es sábado!_

_-Técnicamente es domingo ya_.-Redoblé mirando la hora en mi celular.

_-Tsk. Bien, te llevo hasta tu casa._

_-Está bien, Eren, puedo tomar un taxi._

_-No. Dije que te llevo yo. A menos que quieras que te alcance hasta algún otro lugar, quiero hacerlo._

Escondí mi sonrisa en mi bufanda. Podía decir que el mocoso era atento de forma genuina. Él no esperaba tener nada conmigo, y sin embargo seguía siendo todo un caballero, lo cual estaba bien, pero a la vez era un problema, ya que sólo lograba que me gustase más.

Eren me acompañó hasta donde vivo, y cuando estaba por bajar del auto, habló.

_-Uhg, esto... esto fue agradable, ¿no crees? Yo creo que podríamos hacerlo otra vez._

¿Y cómo decirle que no a ese rostro? Claro que lo haríamos otra vez. Así Eren se transformase en un amigo, y no más que éso. Algo hizo click en mi cerebro, y supe que quería permanecer a su lado, sin importar de qué manera. Y si debo ser honesto, la noche que pasé con Eren, fue más íntima de que que imaginé iba a ser. A veces no todo es sobre hacerlo y ya, a veces es lindo reír juntos, de estupideces, disfrutar la compañía del otro, estar ahí sin hacer mucho. Será que, después de todo, me siento tan lleno, porque nunca tuve la oportunidad de estar así, ser yo mismo, con otra persona, con otro hombre, para ser más específico, y se sentía bien. Con Eren podía desprocuparme y estar... bien. Esto estaba bien.

_-Claro._

_-¿Intercambiamos números?_

Iba a decirle que yo ya tenía el suyo, pero me frené antes de abrir mi boca, por dos cosas. A, iba a sonar un tanto stalker de mi parte. Y b, tenía el número de su casa, no el de su celular, así que sólo le dije que sí.

Esperó a que entrara y cerrara la puerta, fue ahí cuando oí el motor de su auto encenderse nuevamente. Sentía que me había ganado la lotería por tener a una persona así en mi vida, aunque recién nos conocíamos, me hallaba dichoso.

No fue sino cuando me desplomé en mi cama, que mi celular vibró. Había apuntado el número de Eren bajo el nombre de _Bright Eyes_*, y al leer su "Que descanses, Levi :)", juro que pude escuchar a mi corazón acelerarse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bright Eyes* significa "ojos brillosos". En inglés queda más bonito :v**

**Me quedé sin Internet anoche, y esperando a que volviese, me dormí, así que por eso estoy subiendo este cap ahora.**

**Gracias por sus reviews c: no me canso de decírselos. Voy a tratar de responderles individualmente lo más rápido que pueda!**

**Ah, esto va a ser algo lento, quiero decir, no esperen que vayan a saltar a la cama de un momento para el otro xD. Si hay algo que no me gusta de los Fics en general, es cuando todo se resuelve enseguida, por ende, van a leer bastante angst (aunque ligero, no se asusten). Además, Levi no está acostumbrado a asentarse, por lo que quiero que llegue a querer a Eren, más allá de sentir sólo atracción física, y lo mismo para Eren con Levi. Así que, voy a tratar de hacer esto lo más realista posible.**

**"Destinados" sigue estancado porque decidí cambiar un par de cosas, y como todavía no pude resolverlas (en la historia), tengo que ver cómo las adapto a lo que ya vine subiendo.**

**También tengo "Café con Leche" sin continuar, pero ya voy a actualizar, algún día (?).**

**Otra cosa, perdón por los capítulos tan cortos. Ya veré de hacerlos más largos, pero lleva bastante tiempo, por eso decido subirlos así como están, aunque sean algo pobres de palabras u_u**

**Lo de los fan arts lo voy a subir la próxima vez que actualice, y los links de dichos dibujos van a estar en mi perfil :)**

**Pts; si quieren agregarme a FB, para hablar o whatever, pueden buscarme como Ral, así sólo, sin apellido ni nada (y no, no es por Petra :v).**

**Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo -u-**


	5. Sweet escape

**Sweet Escape.**

**.**

**.**

_"Nunca nadie pudo o podrá escapar de las consecuencias de sus propias decisiones."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Está bien. Sé que no cumplí exactamente con mi auto-promesa de no volver a pisar Sin-A, pero, me alegra el no haberlo hecho. Sé también que mis fantasías se desmoronaron, aunque así como eso pasó, fue que llegué a conocer a la persona que se encontraba detrás de "Bettie", y no me arrepiento de haber ido ese sábado a Recon Spa, ni el siguiente sábado a Sin-A. De hecho, esta última semana pasó de lo más normal. Yo seguí yendo a ver a Levi –tal vez menos de lo usual, pero iba de todos modos-, a veces tomábamos algo en el club, y otras hasta salíamos con mi auto a dar una vuelta por ahí, nada elegante ni del otro mundo. Descubrí que Levi es en efecto un sujeto agradable, y aunque es algo difícil adaptarse a su carácter, una vez que llegas a conocerlo, termina gustándote. Bueno, no que me gustase Levi, Dios, ¡es un tipo! Me gusta salir con él, como… como un amigo.

_-¿Estás escuchándome siquiera?_-Mi amigo chasqueó dos veces sus dedos en mi cara para hacerme reaccionar.

_-¿Uh? Disculpa. Sí, te estaba escuchando._-Mentí.

_-Bien, te decía… Annie estuvo pidiéndome de vernos más de lo usual, lo que me parece raro. Raro porque, sabes cómo es ella, super fría, y cada vez que le decía que saldría contigo, ella simplement-_

Annie. _Perra_. Me pregunto si Armin aún sigue enamorado de ella. Cómo le jodió la vida al pobre. Tsk. Armn, ¿cuándo vas a darte cuenta de que esa tipa no te conviene? Eres adorable, ¡puedes salir y buscar a quien quieras! ¡No necesitas a esa enana que sólo te busca cuando te necesita! Enana… eso me hace pensar en que nunca me había dado cuenta de lo alto que soy en comparación con _Levi_. Claro, hasta hace una semana lo había visto siempre en tacos, pero no le presté atención sino hasta ayer a su verdadera altura. _Hahaha_… ayer estuvo divertido. No hicimos mucho, sólo nos juntamos a cenar algo de sushi para después volver cada uno por su lado, ya que a Levi le habían devuelto su auto, por fin. Pero estuvo divertido de todas formas. Ahora que me viene a la mente, anoche vi por primera vez el verdadero _mal humor_ de Levi, cuando esa camarera no paraba de coquetearle. Fue graciosa la forma en que la rechazó –humilló-, diciendo algo así como… "no podría salir con una mujer con tus cejas". _¿Qué significa eso siquiera?_ ¿Tan detallista era Levi? Bueno, ¡Dah! ¡Claro que es detallista!_ El tipo es un perfeccionista en cuento a la apariencia._ _Siempre_ se ve impecable, ya sea de mujer o de hombre, pero ¿las cejas? Como vio que me frustré ante ese comentario, me dijo que mis cejas estaban bien, y extrañamente me sentí mejor. ¿Me importaba lo que Levi opinase sobre mis cejas?_ ¿Cuándo me preocupé por mis cejas?_ Noté, al tenerlo cerca de mí, que las suyas parecían estar tratadas por profesionales de algún salón de belleza, ya que son perfectas, entonces me dijo que él mismo se las depila, y no sólo sus cejas, sino todo su cuerpo. Después de eso sólo pude pensar en el cuerpo de Levi, completamente depilado. Tal vez algún día intentaría depilarme. _Hahaha_, _nah_. No es lo mío. Diablos, ni siquiera me afeito ahí abajo, por más que Mikasa me lo haya pedido en múltiples ocasiones. Como sea. _¿Por qué estoy pensando en mis bolas sin depilar? ¿Cómo llegué a ésto?_ Estaba pensando en la _altura_ de Levi, y terminé hablando de mi bello púbico, por el amor de Dios…

_-¿Por qué sonríes? No creo haber dicho algo tan gracioso, Eren._

Oh, cierto, _¡Armin!_ ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo, de todos modos? ¿Qué por qué estaba sonriendo? ¿Estaba sonriendo? Yo sólo estaba pensando en cómo pasaba por veinte centímetros a Levi. ¿Eso me hacía sonreír? _Mierda_.

_-Y ahora te estás sonrojando… ¿Eren? ¿Hay algo que me quieras contar?_

_-¡N-no! Nada, sólo… te estaba escuchando. Así que… ¿Annie está más insistente de lo usual?_

_-…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Dejé de hablar de Annie hace diez minutos. Oye, no por nada soy tu mejor amigo, ¿sabes? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. Lo sabes, ¿no?_

Hice un gesto de agobio y me di cuenta que necesitaba cambiar de tema _urgente_.

_-Oye, olvidé decirte. La semana pasada, cuando fuimos al club, te olvidaste tu lib-_

_-Diablos… En verdad no me estabas escuchando._-Lo miré confuso._-Justamente de eso te estaba hablando, y de pronto empezaste a sonreír como un presumido._

_Mierda._

_-Voy a empezar de nuevo, pero esta vez préstame atención, Eren, que esto que me pasó me inquietó bastante. P-por algo es que te lo estoy contando, en primer lugar._

Ahora sí, dirigí toda mi atención a mi amigo. Estaba siendo bastante egoísta al pensar en mis asuntos. Armin me había mencionado algo por teléfono, que necesitaba contarme algo, pero honestamente pensé que era lo que había dicho de Annie, sobre lo molesta que estaba. Al parecer, estaba equivocado, ya que lo que le escuché decir después, me descolocó un poco, para ser honesto.

_-¡¿Qué qué!?_

_-Sí. Fue raro, nunca lo había considerado siquiera. ¡Por Dios, Eren! ¡Ni cuando Jean se me declaró acepté salir con él!_

_-Pero… ¿entonces saliste con-_

Me frené de golpe al recordar al sujeto en cuestión. Ya bastante tenía con Levi, quien me resultaba extrañamente atractivo, pero este tipo… es como una especie de versión mayor del Capitán América. Atractivo, sin dudas. Lo que menos se me ocurrió, fue que sea homosexual. En verdad no tenía esa apariencia. Aunque tampoco la tiene Levi, ahora que lo pienso. Es más, hablando de sus parejas pasadas, no recuerdo que me haya mencionado ni una sola mujer. Levi resultó ser abiertamente gay. Cuando se viste de hombre es realmente masculino y tiene ese aspecto de sujeto rudo. _Guapo_, sí, pero con un gesto permanente de molestia en su rostro. Así que ese rubio es gay…

_-¿Eren?_

_-Sí, disculpa. Estaba tratando de recordar su rostro._

_-Oh, sí, cierto, él mencionó que se vieron._

_-¿Y bien?_

_-Y bien… ¿qué?_

_-¿Cómo "qué"?_-Miré a Armin con mi mejor cara de "_¿me estás tomando el pelo?_". El muy bastardo me estaba contando que había salido con un tipo como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. Okay, _técnicamente_ yo también lo había hecho, con Levi, pero yo tenía en claro que lo que sentía por él se debía a lo que creía que era, y cuando descubrí que era un tipo, eso se desvaneció por completo, por Dios. ¡Ja! Nunca me gustaron los tipos. No tengo nada en contra de los homosexuales, pero nunca estaría con un sujeto. No me atraen, simple. Ajá, ni un poco. De verdad._-Armin… me estás diciendo que tuviste una cita con un sujeto. ¿No te parece inusual en ti?_

_-Bueno, un poco… No sé, Eren. De verdad fui sólo para recuperar mi libro, pero el tipo fue tan atento, que me hizo querer aceptar su invitación._

_-Entonces planeas verlo una segunda vez._

_-Sí. No es como que vaya a pasar algo, tampoco. Tal vez hasta lleguemos a ser amigos, así como tú y Bettie._

_-Sí, puede que teng- ¡¿qué dijiste?!_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Tú sabes que Bettie es un tipo?_

_-Sí, Eren… ¿me estás preguntando en serio?_

¿Yo estaba tan desubicado en el tiempo?, ¿en la vida? _¿Cómo es posible que Armin supiera que Levi es de hecho un hombre?_ No recordaba haberle dicho nunca nada. Y tampoco es como si se notase la hombría de Levi en sus shows. _¡Por un demonio!_ ¡El tipo hasta se ve más femenino que mi novia! Y no sólo es que se ve como una mujer de cara, _y por la forma de sus caderas, y cintura…_ no, hay otra cosa… Las veces que lo vi actuar, y cada vez que hace pasos de baile un tanto desvergonzados y seductores, y sus polleras o vestidos se corren o levantan… a Levi no se le ve ningún bulto. _¡¿Cómo hace eso en primer lugar?!_

_-¿Cómo es que sabes que Bettie es hombre? Y, ¿cómo sabes que es mi amigo?_

_-Eren, recuerda que quien te regaló ese vale para Recon Spa fui yo. Jean, también, pero yo soy quien tuvo la idea. Te dije que fui varias veces. Aunque él no me haya atendido nunca, decir que no llama la atención sería una patraña. Y cuando lo vi el sábado en Sin-A, me di cuenta que era un tipo._

_-Pero, ¿cómo? Si no se le ve nada… ya sabes… ahí abajo._-Me sonrojé. Bueno, eso creo. Podía sentir mis cachetes calientes, y mis orejas también. Hablar de cómo Levi ocultaba su pene no era un tema normal en mis charlas con Armin.

-_Fácil. Sin-A es un club Drag._

Okay.

Armin sabía que Sin-A es un club Drag, pero yo no. Okay. _¿Desde cuándo Armin se volvió tan… abierto?_-_¿Ya habías ido?_

_-No, pero Ymir salió con alguien que trabajaba allí, y mencionó el lugar un par de veces._

Oh. Ymir. ¿Por qué no me resulta difícil de creer?

_-Ya veo._-Me rasqué la nuca como si con eso fuesen a llegar respuestas a mi no tan iluminada mente.

_-Escucha, quiero pedirte un favor._

_-Claro, lo que sea._-Respondí sin titubear. Armin es uno de esos amigos que está ahí para ti, para apoyarte sin importar qué tan ridículo sea lo que vayas a pedir, así que no había manera de negarle mi ayuda.

-_Quiero que me acompañes a una cita doble con Erwin._

Asumí dos cosas. Que Erwin era el nombre de este tipo, el Capitán América, y que Armin había estado oliendo pegamento por sugerir siquiera un cita doble. _Mierda_, ¿a quién esperaba que lleve? _¿a Mikasa?_ Armin por fin había enloquecido.

Pero traté de sonar cool.

_-Ajá. Ya veo. Una cita doble. ¿Tú en verdad crees que Mikasa aceptará acompañarme a una cita doble, para que el semi-novio de su mejor amiga se vea con otro TIPO? Claro, no le veo nada raro._

Está bien, tal vez soné un poco-muy sarcástico, pero no era mi culpa. Lo que estaba planteando mi amigo era ridículo.

_-No._

_-¿No?_

_-No. Si me dejases terminar…_-Rodó sus ojos y siguió, y, déjenme decirles algo, lo que escuché, fue aún más gracioso que imaginar a Mikasa en esa cita doble.-_Quiero que salgas con Bettie, o, como se llame._

Ahora, bien, no voy a mentir. Si bien lo que acababa de oír era… raro, muy jodidamente raro, no me pareció tan desacertado. Quiero decir, si le pedía a Levi que me acompañe para darle apoyo moral a mi mejor amigo, él de seguro aceptaría. Además, el sujeto con el que Armin saldría, parecía conocer a Levi, ya que mencionó su nombre al salir del club. Total no es como si tuviésemos que besarnos o cosas de pareja. Podíamos tranquilamente ser dos sujetos que estaban ahí conociéndose, tal como Armin y este… Erwin.

Armin me dijo que no tenía que hacer nada con Levi, que sólo quería salir con alguien más que saliese con otro hombre, sólo para crear un ambiente cómodo. Dijo algo de ir a un bar llamado Wings of Freedom, que, aparentemente, es un bar gay. Con eso se estaba cerciorando de no toparse con nadie que supiese de su relación con Annie, aunque a eso no se le podía llamar "relación".

Acepté su petición.

Cuando por fin logramos cambiar de tema -Armin en mi computadora, y yo preparando la cena para Mikasa-, mi novia estaba llegando al apartamento.

Saludó a nuestro amigo revoloteando su cabello, logrando captar su atención, intercambiando así sonrisas, y a mí se me acercó para besarme en la nuca. Cuando sentí que iba a aferrarse a mi cintura para abrazarme, yo me giré y le pedí que tuviese cuidado con la sartén que llevaba en mis manos. Sí, soy un cretino. ¿Tanto estaba odiando el contacto con mi novia? Mikasa es hermosa, en verdad lo es. _¡Joder!_, muchos matarían por estar en mi lugar, ¿y yo sólo la evitaba? ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Hasta Jean, que batea para los dos lados, se le tiró estando de novia conmigo. Sé que probablemente lo haya hecho para fastidiarme, pero, como sea, lo hizo…

Cenamos los tres juntos, ya que Mikasa le dijo a Arm de quedarse. Yo, como el ser obstinado que soy, insistí a llevarlo a su casa al acabar de comer.

En el camino hablamos de cómo las cosas estaban mal con Mikasa. Bueno, tal vez no mal, sino, _estancadas_. Arm dijo que probablemente resolvería ese asunto antes de lo pensado, y yo traté de figurarme cómo era eso posible.

_-Entonces quedamos para el próximo fin de semana, ¿sí? ¿Le preguntarás a Levi?_-Yo me limité a asentir con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Al asegurarme de que mi amigo estuviese del otro lado de su puerta, retomé el camino a mi apartamento. Puse la radio, ya que estaba todo muy silencioso, y escuché una canción **(-Gwen Stefany/Sweet Escape-)** que desde la primaria no tenía el gusto de oír, y me encontré cantándola a los gritos. Iba ya por la mitad.

_"So baby, times get a little crazy" (Así que, bebé, los tiempos se están poniendo un poco locos)_  
><em>"Ive been getting a little lazy waiting on you to come save me" (He estado de vaga, esperando a que vinieras a salvarme)<em>  
><em>"I can see that your angry by the way that you treat me" (Puedo ver que estás enojado, por la forma en que me tratas)<em>  
><em>"Hopefully you dont leave me, wanna take you with me" (Con algo de suerte tú no me dejarás, quiero llevarte conmigo)<em>

Debo confesar que soy un gran fan de Gwen. Su voz es privilegiada, y su actitud, derriba muros. Tiene siempre las palabras correctas para cada canción. Me gustó desde No Doubt, y cuando se abrió como solista, amé cada uno de sus álbumes. Gwen es una Diosa.

_"If I could escape and recreate a place thats my own world" (Si pudiera escaper, y recrear un lugar que sea mi propio mundo)_  
><em>"And I could be your favorite girl forever, perfectly together" (Y yo pudiera ser tu chica favorita, por siempre, perfectamente juntos)<em>

No me importaba si alguien me oía cantar a los gritos esta canción por demás gay. Gay porque era cantada por mí. Me gustaba, así que, a la mierda quien le molestase mis ladridos.

_"And tell me boy now wouldnt that be sweet?" (Y, dime, chico, ¿no sería eso dulce?_  
><em>"(The sweet escape)" (El dulce escape)<em>

_"If I could be sweet" (Si pudiera ser dulce)_  
><em>"(Sorry boy)" (Lo siento, chico)<em>  
><em>"I know Ive been a real bad girl" (Sé que he sido una chica mala)<em>  
><em>"(Ill try to change)" (Trataré de cambiar)<em>  
><em>"I didnt mean for you to get hurt whatsoever" (No quise que salieras dañado)<em>  
><em>"We can make it better" (Podemos hacerlo major)<em>  
><em>"And tell me boy now wouldnt that be sweet?" (Y, dime, chico, ¿no sería eso dulce?)<em>  
><em>"(Sweet escape, sweet escape)" (Dulce escape, dulce escape)<em>

_"If I could escape, if I could escape" (Si pudiera escaper, si pudiera escaper)_

_"Cause Ive been acting like sour milk all on the floor" (Porque he estado actuando como leche cortada derramada por el suelo)_  
><em>"Its your fault you didnt shut the refrigerator" (Es tu culpa que no cerraras el refrigerador)<em>  
><em>"Maybe thats the reason Ive been acting so cold?" (Tal vez sea esa la razón por la que estuve actuando tan fría?)<em>

Cuando empezó el estribillo, le bajé al volumen. La casa de Armin de mi apartamento queda bastante cerca, así que me encontraba por entrar al garaje. Saqué mi celular para ver el mensaje que seguro Mikasa me había mandado preguntándome si planeaba quedarme en lo de Arm, pero me sorprendí de sobremanera cuando leí el nombre de Levi en la pantalla.

_"Oi, vomité un pedazo de pez. Es tu culpa por llevarme a comer ese sushi barato, mocoso."_

No pude evitar reír fuerte ante ese inesperado whatsapp. Cuando estaba por responder, aún en la calle, veo a Mikasa parada en el lobby mirándome fijo. _¡Por el amor de Jesus Pecoso!_ Rodé mis ojos y me adentré al garaje, tirando mi celular en el asiento del acompañante. Cuando aparqué dentro y apagué el motor, le respondí por fin a Levi.

_"Lamento la baja calidad, su alteza. La próxima paga tú por un mejor lugar."_

Como vi que ya no figuraba online, no perdí tiempo y le pregunté si estaba libre el próximo sábado a la noche, luego del show, y al parecer, eso hizo que me contestara.

_"Tienes algún plan interesante? O pretendes envenenarme con comida francesa esta vez?"_

Volví a reír. Mis dedos se apresuraron a teclear. Si permanecía mucho más abajo, Mikasa vendría hasta mi auto. _No quería eso._

_"Idiota. Quiero que me acompañes a una cita."_

No me volvió a responder.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lamento la falta física de Ereri en este capítulo, pero creo que mencionar en lazo de amistad entre Eren y Armin es importante. Armin es una criaturita adorable, así que merece su parte, y más si va a ser al lado de Erwin :fangirlsAndDies:**

**Btw; notaron que Eren ya no dice "Mika", sino Mikasa? e_e**

**Viva Jean como bisexual. (Pronto va a haber un JeanxMarco -Yay!-)**

**Todavía no hay mucho para mostrar de los fan arts, así que, a esperar :v**

**Lo que sigue va a ser con el POV de Levi.**

**Muero por escribir la cita doble, asjadflsfd. Aunque todavía no sé si hacerla en el próximo cap, o recién en el otro. Qué dicen uds? Va a estar mejor narrada por parte de Levi, o por parte de Eren?**

**Decidan ustedes, lectores, yo ya estoy agotada de pensar (?)**

**Hasta la próxima :F**


	6. Do you wanna touch me?

**Do you wanna touch me?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"El talento de la fantasía ha significado más para mí, que mi talento por absorber conocimiento." A.E._

**.**

**.**

**Levi's POV:**

No estaba muy seguro de cuán real o seria era la propuesta de Eren. Ya habíamos salido varias veces; de día, de noche, pero siempre como amigos, o al menos así me lo dejaba en claro el mocoso. Cuando la otra noche recibí su último whatsapp, en donde me decía de "acompañarlo" a una cita, fue que mi cerebro dejó de funcionar. ¿Acompañarlo? No le respondí de inmediato, de hecho, le contesté dos días después. Sabía que había algo raro en todo éso. Me pidió de vernos, y yo le dije que podía pasar por Recon al mediodía, horario en que tenía mi almuerzo. Él dijo que podía sacrificar la última hora en la Universidad, así que terminamos almorzando juntos ese lunes, y me explicó en qué consistía esta salida.

_-No puedo. Trabajo el sábado_.-¿Qué clase de excusa era esa? Eren me hizo un gesto de burla, ya que precisamente con mi jefe -y ex pareja- era la salida. Bueno, él era uno de los que estaría allí, yo "técnicamente" iría con el mocoso.

-_Levi, terminas antes de las diez en Sin-A. Y supongo que Erwin no va a tener problema en compartir una salida contigo._

Supuse lo mismo. Erwin me vio salir con muchos sujetos desde que cortamos, y yo sé que él, si bien es un tanto conservador, hace de las suyas. Así que, sí, en cuanto al cejón, no había problema. El problema era _otro_.

-_No lo sé, Eren. ¿No tienes a nadie más que te acompañe?_

_-Nope, en realidad no._

Lo miré con mi usual cara de aburrimiento, y eso pareció haberle soltado la lengua.

-_Okay, tal vez sí tenga. Podría ir con Jean, un amigo mío, pero preferiría contratar un taxiboy antes que salir con él. No por nada en especial, es sólo que no quiero que sepa de todas estas movidas raras que estoy haciendo últimamente._-Eren suspiró y me tomó de ambas manos mientras se inclinaba en la mesa. En otro momento me hubiese sonrojado seguramente, pero la situación no ameritaba nada romántico, así que me mantuve sereno.-_Por favor, Levi. Te lo ruego, es por mi mejor amigo, y tú eres el único con quien aceptaría ir._-Y con eso -sumado a sus ojos de cachorro regañado- me tuvo, el muy bastardo.

_-Está bien. Supongo que tan terrible no será. ¿Wings of Freedom, dices?_-El mocoso asintió, con esa jodidamente hermosa sonrisa socarrona que tanto lo caracteriza.

_-Síp. Te puedo pasar a buscar a tu casa y así ir juntos. ¿Qué dices?_

Y así fue que hoy, sábado, me encontraba preparándome para esta "cita doble", la cual tengo el presentimiento, no va a ser nada buena.

Eran apenas las nueve de la noche. Erwin me dijo que hoy no fuese al club, así que, a las ocho y media, yo ya estaba en la comodidad de mi hogar. Eren pasaría a buscarme a las once, por ende tenía algo de tiempo.

Tardé una media hora en bañarme. Cuando ya me encontraba perfectamente higienizado y perfumado, me amarré una toalla a mi cintura, y comencé a amontonar ropa en mi cama, realizando una rigurosa inspección de qué sería lo más acertado para esta noche.

Wings Of Freedom es un restó-bar gay. Hace aproximadamente veinte años atrás, el lugar era únicamente un boliche -gay, también-. Lo sé porque yo solía ir en mis años de juventud. De hecho, ahí fue que conocí a Hanji, quien eventualmente me presentó a Erwin, pero mi adolescencia no es algo de lo que me guste hablar, así que voy a evitar los detalles. En resumen, después de tanto tiempo de no ir a WOF, como suelen decirle, en parte me daba algo de rechazo volver, pero no iba a dejar que el lugar me afectase, iba a salir con Eren, así que todo estaba bien.

Aún con la toalla de pollera, oí el teléfono de mi casa sonar, e imaginé de inmediato quién era.

-_Erwin_.-Ni fue en tono de pregunta, sabía que era él, pocas personas tienen este número, y de las pocas que lo tienen, él es el único que me llama. No tengo familia, así que, a menos que sea número equivocado, era definitivamente el cejón.

Básicamente me llamó para preguntarme si de verdad no le parecía rara esta salida, y por enésima vez, le dije que no. De verdad me pone feliz ver a mi amigo entusiasmado con alguien que no sea yo, lo nuestro no hubiera funcionado de todos modos. Diablos, ¡yo no funciono con nadie! Dejé a cada uno de mis novios por alguien más, siempre, sin excepción, y Erwin es del estilo estable, quien necesita una buena persona a su lado. No que yo sea un mal sujeto, pero no merezco estar con alguien como él, no de ese modo. Por esto me alegraba que Eren se haya estado comportando como un amigo para conmigo, y por esto también es que me negaba a tener la puta "cita doble", porque no quiero confundirme más de lo que ya estoy. Pero, mierda, de todos modos aquí me ven, jugando al _ta te ti_ con mi ropa.

Terminé escogiendo una remera negra ajustada con escote en v, unos jeans negros al cuerpo, de esos que delatan el hermoso trasero que heredé -tal vez lo único bueno de mi madre-, y unas botas -negras, duh- de combate, cortas. Probablemente hubiese elegido zapatos si se tratase de algún lugar más elegante, pero conociendo WOF, el calzado estaba más que bien. Rocié algo de mi colonia Armani Code Casino, edición limitada, por supuesto, y me coloqué mi Trench floral coreano favorito. Cuando me miré al espejo, sentí ganas de violarme. _Algo que últimamente vengo sintiendo seguido._ Sólo deseaba que Eren al menos me hiciera un cumplido, por más patético que eso suene...

Y parece que pensar en el mocoso logró crear un efecto telepático, ya que mi celular sonaba advirtiendo un whatsapp suyo.

_"Estoy afuera :F"_

No le respondí, pero sí me pregunté para mí mismo, por qué siempre acompañaba sus mensajes con algún emoticón estúpido. No que me estuviese quejando, para nada, pero me resulta bastante infantil. Aunque lo infantil le sienta bien al mocoso. Frené mi marcha al notar que iba sonriendo. Diablos, no. _Eren no puede notar mi patética felicidad mezclada con nervios, actúa cool, idiota. _Me golpeé mentalmente, y apagué las luces de mi hogar, pero no sin antes darle una última mirada a mi make up. Agarré una de mis bufandas estilo clásica, y salí.

Estando ya afuera, vi a Eren inmediatamente. Estaba apoyado sobre la puerta de entrada de su lado. Contuve mi aliento al verlo más detalladamente. El mocoso usualmente usa sus estúpidas beanies -que tan bien le quedan-, o su cabello atado en una media coleta, pero hoy, el muy desgraciado, traía su pelo echado hacia atrás con algo de gel, apenas, y le quedaba condenadamente sexy. Tragué fuerte al seguir bajando la mirada y así toparme con un sweater gris que permitía ver su cuello perfectamente bien, y debajo, su bulto se destacaba en unos lindos jeans gris gastado. Traté de no imaginar la medida de su paquete, pero créanme que fue imposible, ya que eso se veía... _grande_.

Lo saludé con un choque de puños, actuando totalmente cool, y seguido a eso me acerqué a la puerta del acompañante, pero el verlo apresurarse para terminar delante mío, así me abría la puerta él, me dejó algo atónito.

_-No sería una verdadera cita si no hiciese ésto, ¿no crees?_

Y emitió aquello con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Yo sólo fingí una risa baja, pero por dentro me estaba rebanando los sesos. _¿Puedes no ser tan atento por esta noche aunque sea?_

El paseo fue corto, pero la pasé _mal_. Oler la fragancia que la hermosa criatura que tenía sentada al lado mío estaba emanando, hacía todo más difícil. Olía a jengibre, pimienta blanca, y maderas de cedro... y algún almizcle en particular, que sólo pude asumir, era puramente de Eren.

Él me preguntó algunas cosas durante el viaje, pero me limité a asentir o reír falsamente, cosa de no hablar demasiado, ya que no confiaba en mi propia voz.

Cuando llegamos a WOF, Eren no tardó en salir de su lugar para abrir mi puerta, pero yo fui más rápido, y evacué el auto antes de que él pudiese ayudarme. Quería evitar situaciones románticas, ya que sabía serían fingidas. Lo que menos necesitaba, era a este mocoso -por el que estaba cayendo- actuando tan cortés conmigo para terminar quedando como simples _amigos_. No, gracias. Se quedó mirando frustrado, y juro que lo vi hacer un pequeño y adorable puchero, el cual dejé de observar rápidamente para ir hasta la acera.

_-¿Piensas quedarte mucho más ahí en la calle?_

Eso fue lo que necesitó escuchar para reaccionar y acercarse a mí. Nos adentramos al bar, y escuché al tipo de seguridad pedir por un nombre de reserva, al cual Eren respondió con su apellido. Me sorprendí, ya que creí que diría Smith, siendo él quien había invitado a su amigo en primer lugar, y su amigo a nosotros dos. Como sea, entramos, y antes de que el mocoso mencionase de ir a buscar a los dos rubios, le sugerí ir por unos tragos, ya que los necesitaríamos._ Yo al menos_. A Eren pareció gustarle la idea, ya que asintió con un energético cabeceo y una de sus hermosas y estúpidas sonrisas.

Fuimos hasta la barra más cercana, ya que hay varias debido a lo grande que es el lugar, y Eren se encargó de pedir, ya que debido a mi altura, y la altura de la puta barra, yo quedaba con mi cabeza a medio asomar.

_-¿Qué quieres tomar?-_Casi a los gritos fue que preguntó, ya que nos encontrábamos en una de las pistas donde pasan música fuerte.

_-Pídeme una Absenta. Pero diles a los malditos que la preparen con azúcar, no con hielo._

Eren pareció sorprenderse ante mi pedido. Seguro asumía que mi trago por excelencia sería algo extremadamente gay como un Cosmopolitan. Bueno, niño, pues, no.

Mientras esperábamos al estúpido sujeto en musculosa, yo saqué uno de mis cigarrillos. Le ofrecí a Eren, pero lo rechazó, diciendo que luego tomaría uno.

Al imbécil de barman con el que le tocó a Eren lidiar, pareció gustarle el mocoso -¿a quién no?-, y noté a Eren algo nervioso después de tanta coquetería por parte del otro. Hubiese sido divertido burlarme de aquello, si mis ganas de comer cada centímetro de piel morena del mocoso hubiesen sido nulas, pero no era el caso, así que sentí molestia. Cuando el cretino lleno de músculos nos acercó nuestras respectivas bebidas -a Eren su Bacardi, y a mí mi Absenta-, se atrevió a tocarle la mano al mocoso. Y claro, eso fue lo que despertó la ira en mí.

"Sin querer", fue que apagué mi cigarro en su mano después de agarrar mi trago. Eren no se dio cuenta de aquello, ya que justo se había dado vuelta, pero yo me encargué de regalarle la mirada más burlona que encontré, mientras fingía susurrarle cosas sucias al oído a Eren, cuando lo único que le dije, fue "_terminamos los tragos y vamos a buscar al cejón y a tu amigo_". Dicho y hecho, yo aún sobrio, y Eren algo más suelto, nos encontrábamos yendo a la otra pista, donde se hallaban las mesas y el restó. Fue inmediato que vimos a los otros dos, quienes parecían muy compenetrados en la charla que estaban teniendo, ya que no advirtieron nuestra presencia sino hasta que yo aclaré mi garganta en voz alta.

-¿_Interrumpimos algo_?-Pregunté juguetonamente, notando un giro de ojos por parte de Erwin, y un tierno y vergonzoso gesto en la cara del amigo de Eren. Probablemente se estaba sonrojando, pero estaba algo oscuro como para notarlo. Nos presentamos más formalmente, e ipso facto, los dos tomamos lugar en las sillas sobrantes, encontrándonos, Erwin enfrentado al pequeño rubio, teniendo a Eren a su lado quien me enfrentaba a la vez a mí. Para ese entonces, nos habíamos quitados nuestros abrigos. Ya no hacía frío, y el alcohol se estaba encargando de darnos más calor todavía.

Conversamos de cosas banales. Ninguno atreviéndose a tocar temas demasiado privados o sensibles. Por lo que Eren me había adelantado en Recon, su amigo ni siquiera era gay. Bueno, o al menos aún no salía del closet, y no sólo éso, sino que, por lo que entendí, también tenía una pseudo novia a la que no terminaba de soportar. Me recordó a la relación que estaba teniendo con Eren, nada más que su cita co Erwin era real, y la mía con el mocoso no. Genial todo.

Cuando nos trajeron nuestras órdenes, automáticamente todos callamos. No sé si fue que estábamos tan hambrientos, o que la comida era realmente buena, pero poco se habló durante la cena. Yo había pedido Cioppino, cosa que me sorprendió que sirvieran, ya que no es un plato alemán, sino italiano, el cual consiste en una especie de sopa, con una variedad de mariscos y bichos de mar. Eren ordenó Currywurst, y fue inevitable para mí sentir entre asco y gracia, ya que algo más infantil no podía haber considerado. El dúo de rubios pidió lo mismo, pastas con crema y espárragos. Al menos tenía buen gusto el mocosito, no como "mi cita".

Entonces comimos en silencio y en paz. La bebida era, vino rojo para Armin, Erwin y yo, y cerveza negra para Eren. Siempre marcando la diferencia...

Intercambiamos pocas palabras, mayormente mencionando lo bueno que estaba lo que nos habían servido. Ninguno esperaba comer tan bien. Después de todo, es un restó-bar, no un restaurante francés o alguna mierda de esas. Nos habrá llevado media hora, tal vez un poco más, terminar, que después nos encontrábamos degustando lo que quedaba del vino. Vino que Eren me pidió que le convidase, y así lo hice.

Iba a llamar a la camarera para pedir una copa extra, ya que Eren tenía únicamente un vaso para su cerveza, pero el bastardo fue más rápido, y me arrebató la mía como si nada, apoyando sus labios en donde previamente había estado apoyando yo los míos.

En ningún momento dejó de mirarme mientras tomaba, y personalmente lo sentí como una provocación. Desgraciado. ¿Quieres jugar?_ Vamos a jugar._

Fue idea de Erwin la de ir hasta la pista de baile, no sin antes pelear con Eren -aunque Armin y yo también insistimos- para pagar la cuenta. En conclusión, ganó el cejón, diciendo que quien había invitado a todos, era él, ergo, él pagaba. Yo me crucé de brazos y dejé que se encargase entonces. ¿Cena gratis? Claro que sí.

Levantamos nuestros pesados culos de esas sillas, para apoyarlos en otras. Esas nuevas mesas estaban para sentarse a tomar tragos únicamente, así que, como el caballero que intenté ser, me levanté preguntando qué querían, que yo les invitaba una ronda. Pero antes de que ninguno pudiera hablar, Eren se levantó, pidiéndome de acompañarlo al baño, y eso hice.

Fuimos a orinar y luego nos aseamos, pero eso no era todo lo que Eren quería, me di cuenta.

_-Tú... tú y Erwin..._

Sabía lo que quería preguntar. Había notado en varias ocasiones durante la cena, que Eren me miraba a mí, y luego lo miraba al cejón. Era más que obvio de qué se trataba su inquietud, y me pareció adorable considerar que el mocoso, tal vez, estaba celoso.

_-Puedes preguntar, ¿sabes?_

Eren sacudió su cabeza y prosiguió._-S-sí, lo siento. ¿Tú y Erwin estuvieron juntos?_

Hice fuerza para no reír, ya que lo que estaba por hacer, era simplemente cruel.

-_¡¿Acaso crees que porque soy gay me tengo que acostar con cada tipo homosexual que me cruce?! ¡Me ofendes!_

La cara de horror del mocoso, fue para una foto. Se le subieron diferentes colores a la cara, y cada uno se le veía jodidamente lindo. Quería pellizcarle las mejillas ahí mismo, pero era demasiado genial como para arruinar mi supuesta ofenda.

_-¡No! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No quería ofenderte, Levi! ¡Y-yo..._

No pude más, y oí que había dejado de gritar al escuchar mi risa. Simplemente no podía contenerme._-Er-E-Eren,-_Trataba, mas no podía coordinar palabras sin tartamudear.-_diablos, mocoso, ¡eres tan inocente!_

Su cara de confusión me enterneció, y por fin hablé como el ser humano que soy.-_Mierda... ¡Sí! Claro que Erwin y yo salimos, fuimos pareja de hecho._-Volví a reír.-_¿Cómo pretendes que no haya querido salir al menos una vez con él? ¡Tan sólo míralo al maldito! ¡Es el jodido Capitán América!_

Vi a Eren menos tenso, y dejó de tener esa cara de constipado al oír que sólo lo estaba jodiendo. Era glorioso ver su rostro.

_-Me las pagaras. ¡De verdad me hiciste sentir mal!-_Se relajó por fin del todo, y preguntó_-Entonces, pareja, ¿mh?_

_-Sí, salimos por tres años, larga historia. Mocoso, hasta tú querrías salir con Erwin de seguro._

_-Tal vez.-_Lo vi decir con suficiencia, y con una sonrisa no tan inocente._-Tal vez saldría con él si me gustasen los hombres._

_-Pero no te gustan.-_Rematé, jugando su juego.

_-No, claro._

Y _claro_ que no lo oí tan seguro, pero se la dejé pasar.-_Claro_.

Cuando volvimos a la mesa, donde esos otros dos conversaban muy gustosamente, Eren insistió en acompañarme a buscar las bebidas, pero yo lo callé, diciendo que el próximo trago lo pagaba él. Pregunté a cada uno qué quería. Armin me pidió un cóctel con menta con no sé qué otras porquerías, Erwin y Eren terminaron diciendo que les trajera una cerveza. Yo por mi parte estaba en humor de tequila. Así fue que fui hasta la barra, y pedí los antes mencionados tragos. Diez minutos después de vulgares coqueterías por parte de varios twinks*, yo estaba de regreso con una bandeja -que tan amablemente me dio el barman- y las benditas bebidas. Los repartí uno por uno, dejando la cerveza rubia con Erwin, y la negra con Eren.

Fue cuando quedaba sólo mi shot de tequila, que advertí la batería que empezaba a sonar de fondo, y créanme, sentí mis piernas volverse más ligeras, ya que esa melodía que ahora incluía guitarras eléctricas y bajo, me hacía elevar bien alto. Cerré mis ojos y los apunté a mis pies, estando todavía parado, una de mis manos apoyadas en la punta de la pequeña mesa, y la otra sosteniendo el shot de tequila. Cuando la sexy y pecaminosa voz de Joan empezó a cantar, llevé el trago hasta mi boca, levantando mi cabeza con ese acto, tragando el contenido de un segundo para el otro. Abrí mis ojos, y vi a Eren y a los demás mirándome fijo, sin perderse detalle, ya que nunca me habían visto bailar, ni fuera del escenario, ni como Levi, sino como Bettie.

**(-Do you wanna touch me?/Joan Jett-)**

_We've been here too long tryin' to get along (Hemos estado aquí por mucho, tratando de llevaros bien)_

_Pretendin' that you're oh, so shy (Pretendiendo que eres muy tímido)_

Fue más fuerte, y _tuve_ que cantar a la par de Joan. Claro que mirando a Eren, que supiera que eso era enteramente para él. No le quedaba otra más que disfrutar del pequeño show que pretendía brindarle. Antes de que continuase la letra, me di media vuelta, encarando mi cuerpo hacia el centro de la pista, la cual era iluminada por unas cuántas luces blancas y fucsias.

_I'm a natural ma'am doin' all I can (Soy una dama naturalmente, haciendo todo lo que puede)_

_My temperature is runnin' high (Mi temperatura está subiendo)_

Al decir ésto, estando ya de espaldas a la mesa, crucé mis brazos, y con una de mis manos, levanté apenas la parte del costado de mi remera, revelando unos centímetros de piel, y tocándola sutilmente, girando mi rostro para insinuarle cosas no tan tiernas a Eren.

_Cry at night no one in sight (Llorando toda la noche, nadie a la vista)_

_An' we got so much to share (Y teniendo tanto por compartir)_

Podía escuchar los desaforados silbidos y los nombres con los que me llamaban. ¿Por qué mentir? Lo estaba disfrutando a lo grande. Seducir es un acto natural en mí, y yo sólo le estaba sacando provecho para ver si generaba algo en Eren.

_Talking's fine, if you got the time (Hablar está bien, si es que tienes el tiempo)_

_But I ain't got the time to spare, yeah (Pero yo no tengo tiempo de sobra, yeah)_

Ya habiendo llegado al centro de la pista, y estando rodeado de hombres y mocosos con miradas totalmente lujuriosas, sucedió que me solté completamente, buscando con la mirada al chico más lindo que pudiese encontrar. Y así lo hice. Un sujeto de no más de veinti tantos, que se acercó tomándome de la cintura, casi rozando su pecho con el mío, pero no del todo.

_Do you wanna touch? (¿Quieres tocar?)_

_(Yeah)_

_Do you wanna touch? (¿Quieres tocar?)_

_(Yeah)_

_Do you wanna touch me there, where? (¿Quieres tocarme?, ¿dónde?)_

_Do you wanna touch? (¿Quieres tocar?)_

_(Yeah)_

_Do you wanna touch? (¿Quieres tocar?)_

_(Yeah)_

_Do you wanna touch me there, where, there, yeah? (¿Quieres tocarme ahí? ¿dónde? ¿ahí? ¿sí?)_

La provocación era innegable para ese entonces, y podía sentir nuestras piernas juntas, y ambas manos acariciar mi espalda. Hubiese deseado que ese sujeto fuese Eren, toda la vida, pero me serviría para ponerlo -con un poco de suerte- un tanto celoso. Y si debo ser honesto, el mocoso que prácticamente estaba frotando en seco delante mío, no estaba nada mal. Ojos afilados, lindos labios, y un cuerpo delgado pero bien tonificado. Nada, pero _nada_ mal.

_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Eren's POV:<span>**

Todo iba bien, excelente. La comida había sido grandiosa, y el vino que le robé a "mi cita" logró empujarme a desinhibirme un poco más. Fue cuando a Levi se le ocurrió torturarme con un baile -por demás provocador- que yo ya no pude razonar. Digamos que podía soportar el que cantase en mi cara. Digamos que podía soportar el hecho de que sacudiese su cintura de una manera sexy en frente mío. Digamos que podía soportar el verlo bailar. Y digamos que podía soportar el que se robase cada una de las miradas del lugar. Lo que sí no pude soportar, fue ver cómo lo tocaban. Y lo que en verdad me enfureció, fue que _él_ haya sido quien se dejaba tocar, dándole permiso al baboso idiota malnacido que se le estaba restregando como perro en celo en frente suyo. Fue más fuerte. Mucho más fuerte.

Me percaté de que mis manos se estaban volviendo puños como por arte de magia, y seguro mi cara debió transformarse, ya que oí a Armin preguntar si me sentía bien. No le contesté, sin embargo. Me levanté, tomando la mitad de mi cerveza de un sólo trago, para luego apoyarla con bronca en la mesa, y encarrilé mis piernas hasta donde Levi.

La sugestiva canción se seguía escuchando, y me atreví a ser un poco más osado de lo que originalmente suelo ser, tomando el lugar del sujeto que estaba ya casi por agarrar el trasero de Levi.

_Every girl an' boy needs a little joy (Toda chica y chico, necesita un poco de alegría)_

_All you do is sit an' stare (Todo lo que haces es sentarte y mirar)_

_Beggin' on my knees baby, won't you please? (Rogando de rodillas, bebé, ¿lo harías? ¿sí?)_

_Run your fingers through my hair (Recorre tus dedos por mi cabello)_

Al hacer exactamente lo que sugería la canción, noté a Levi temblar y darse la vuelta violentamente. Por su mirada parecía que iba a golpearme, pero al darse cuenta que era yo quien acariciaba su pelo -aunque más que una caricia, eso parecía un contacto algo agresivo-, sonrió ladinamente olvidándose del tipo que tenía delante suyo, y ahora dirigiendo toda su atención a mí. Oí al sujeto quejarse, pero poca importancia le di al encontrarme yo en su lugar.

_My, my, my whiskey and rye (Mi, mi, mi, Whiskey de centeno)_

_Don't it make you feel so fine (¿No te hace sentir tan bien?_

_Right or wrong don't it turn you on (Bien o mal, ¿acaso no te excita?)_

_Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah? (¿No puedes ver que estamos desperdiciando tiempo?)_

Mi mirada estaba fija ante la de Levi, y al tenerlo sujeto con mis brazos, podía sentir la temperatura que emanaba, cosa que incrementaba algo en la mía también. _Calor_. Mucho calor. El baile era algo por demás indecente ya, y sí, sentí que estaba mal, pero se sentía tan bien. Tan condenadamente bien.

_Do you wanna touch? (¿Quieres tocar?)_

_(Yeah)_

_Do you wanna touch? (¿Quieres tocar?)_

_(Yeah)_

_Do you wanna touch me there, where? (¿Quieres tocarme? ¿dónde?)_

_Do you wanna touch? (¿Quieres tocar?)_

_(Yeah)_

_Do you wanna touch? (¿Quieres tocar?)_

_(Yeah)_

_Do you wanna touch me there, where, there, yeah? (¿Quieres tocarme ahí? ¿dónde? ¿ahí? ¿sí?)_

Levi estaba hecho un hervidero. Su piel largaba fuego, y yo, al ver las sugestivas invitaciones a tocarlo que me hacía, no podía evitar sentirme igual. Tal vez se debían a la la letra de la canción, tal vez Levi de verdad quería que yo lo tocase, y tal vez yo también quería tocarlo.

Yo quería _tocarlo_.

Ver su mirada iluminada por una de las luces, hizo todo para mí. Necesitaba hacer lo que quedaba por hacer.

Tomé la mano de Levi, sorprendiéndolo, y lo llevé casi a rastras, pero con su consentimiento, hasta un rincón. Lo acorralé entre la pared y yo, y vi un brillo en particular en sus ojos que me permitió seguir. Choqué mis labios en un beso hambriento con los suyos, sintiendo una tibieza extrañamente lejana. Toqué su cara, su cuello, sus brazos. Las respiraciones agitadas de los dos se escuchaban junto con pequeños gemidos. Gemidos que no supe decir si eran de él, o míos. Lo besé por no sé cuánto tiempo, hasta que mi lengua perdió conciencia. Levi rodeó mi cuello con sus cálidos brazos, y yo lo levanté de las piernas, enroscándolas a mi cintura, rozando así su entrepierna contra mi abdomen. Mordí su cuello, y Levi clavó sus largas uñas en mi espalda.

-_¿Eren?_

_Sí, gime mi nombre,_ pensé. Estaba demasiado excitado como para darme cuenta de que eso no se trataba de un gemido, sino de alguien llamando mi nombre. Decidí ignorarlo de todos modos. Tenía a este perfecto ejemplar del apogeo entre mis brazos, nada podía molestarme.

-_¡¿Eren?!_

Iba a romper contacto con Levi debido a la insistencia de quien sea que me estaba llamando, pero fue ahí que caí. Yo no estaba besando a Levi. Nosotros no estábamos restregándonos en un rincón. Levi no me estaba clavando las uñas en la espalda ni gimiendo mi nombre, y yo no estaba mordiendo su cuello.

-_¡Eren! ¿Estás bien?_

Miré a Levi, quien se veía un tanto preocupado, y entonces miré al rededor. Seguíamos en la pista, bailando. Bueno, ninguno de los dos estaba bailando ya, ya que yo estaba quieto, como hipnotizado. Debía verme como el idiota más grande del mundo entero. No supe qué debía hacer, e hice lo primero que me vino a la cabeza. Me fui.

**(x)**

Estaba por fin en el apartamento. Entré al baño casi por inercia. Dejé el celular y mi billetera en el lavabo, me mojé la cara con agua helada, y parpadeé dos veces mirándome al espejo. Llevé una de mis manos a mi pantalón, que no hacía otra cosa que aprisionar la erección que tenía desde que salí del bar. Cuando supuse que lo más sabio sería darme una ducha con agua fría para matar cualquier explosión testicular, oí golpes en la puerta.

_-¿Amor? ¿Qué haces tan temprano? Pensé que te quedarías en lo de Armin._

Todo se veía borroso, y creí que las salchichas y el vino estaban conspirando en mi estómago. Ignoré esa horrible sensación, e hice algo que nunca creí volvería a hacer.

**(x)**

_-¡Ah! Mmm... ¡Ng! ¡Eren!_

_Los gemidos de Mikasa se ahogaban con mis dedos, los cuales intentaban llegar a su garganta como buscando petroleo._

_-¡¿Así te gusta?!_

_-¡Sí!_

Diez minutos después, me encontraba llorando en el baño, sentado en el retrete, hecho un ovillo. ¿Por qué me sentía _tan_ mal? ¿Qué mierda había sido todo eso? ¿Acababa de irme del bar, dejando a Levi, Erwin, y mi mejor amigo plantados? ¿Había recientemente terminado de cogerme a Mikasa sin que ella me provocase siquiera? ¿Estaba llorando?

Muchas preguntas se mezclaban en mi cabeza, pero el zumbido de mi celular me sacó del estado zombie en el que estaba. Lo recogí del lugar donde previamente lo había dejado, y leí los ahora cinco mensajes nuevos. Dos de Armin, tres de Levi. Ambos queriendo saber qué me había pasado, y si me encontraba bien. _!¿Bien?!_ ¡Pero si estoy de maravillas!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No me maten por ese final :V ¿Qué esperaban?**

**Me veo obligada (') a decirles que se viene algo de angst. Nadie muere ni tampoco son cosas que no tienen soluciones, pero estos dos van a sufrir bastante c:**

**Subí dibujos a Tumblr y al perfil de Fanfiction. No sean malo/as con las críticas, ya que desde la primaria que no dibujo ni un puto círculo. Voy a tratar de mejorar con el tiempo.**

***Twink se les dice a los hombres gays con apariencia joven, que rondan -o ni llegan a- la mayoría de edad.**

**Escuchen la canción, no sean bitches. La voz de Joan es una de las cosas más sexies del mundo.**

**Bueno, nada, éso :I**

**Tengo otra historia por subir, es nueva, y seguro la suba en la semana. Probablemente debería ponerme las pilas con mis otras historias. Lol. Ya lo haré. Bueno... que tengan fiestas llenas de comida y regalos frustrados, como un par de medias adentro de una caja de PS4 :n)**


	7. Do I wanna know?

**Do I wanna know?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"No es sino hasta que estamos perdidos, que comenzamos a entendernos a nosotros mismos."H.D.T._

**.**

**.**

Un mes pasó. Un mes entero desde la última vez que supe algo de Eren. Y eso fue gracias a Erwin, quien había empezado a salir -si es que entendí bien- con el amigo del mocoso. Armin le contó cómo Eren lo evadía a él inclusive, y que poco hablaban de temas que no estuviesen relacionados con la Universidad, ya que ambos estudian juntos.

La noche que tuvimos la famosa "cita doble", me terminó llevando el cejón a mi casa, gracias a la repentina fuga de Eren. Ya me había parecido rara su actitud desde que lo vi acercarse para bailar conmigo, pero en cuanto quedó en blanco, con la mirada perdida en mí, supe que _algo_ definitivamente le estaba pasando. Claro que nunca me explicó nada. Me cansé de mandarle mensajes, pero nunca respondía, así que me rendí después de algún tiempo. Por Sin-A no había vuelto a pasar, y mucho menos por Recon. En pocas palabras, Eren me estaba evitando, y yo no sabía por qué.

Miré a Hanji, quien se acercaba al sofá para alcanzarme una cerveza. Se desplomó a mi lado, y habló.-_Creo que debes conocer gente nueva. Establecerte con alguien, ¿sabes? Tal vez creas que sueno ridícula, pero ya casi tienes treinta y cinco, y no te haces más joven._

_-¿Sí? Linda clase de gente puedo llegar a conocer en un puto club Drag._-Escupí lleno de sarcasmo. No estaba de humor, más que claro.

_-No estaba hablando de éso, aunque, ¿quién sabe?, podrías encontrar al amor de tu vida en cualquier parte._

Bufé en voz alta y le di un buen sorbo a mi cerveza. Si hay algo en lo que no creo, es en la puta _media naranja_. Suena bonito, sí, pero es pura mierda. Tal cosa no existe.-_¿Y de qué mierda hablas? ¿Crees que debería hacer un curso floral para conocer buenos sujetos?_

_-No seas tan cerrado._-Apoyó su vaso en la mesa del living, y prosiguió.-_¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?_-No dije nada. Seguí con la mirada clavada al televisor, mirando la basura que estaban pasando.-_Crees que te las sabes todas. Crees que porque te enamoraste de ese niño, no encontrarás a nadie más que te revuelva los sesos._

La cerveza se atoró en mi garganta al escuchar siquiera sugerir eso de "estar enamorado". Me habían llegado a pasar cosas con el mocoso, ¿pero _amor_? Pff.

_-¡¿Qué mierda dices, cuatro ojos?!_-Cuestioné a los gritos, sintiendo mis venas frontales a punto de estallar.

-_Lo que oíste. Nunca te vi tan distraído como estas últimas semanas. Bien sabes que Erwin me contó lo que pasó, y no hace falta ser un genio para sacar conclusiones. Te pegó bajo la desaparición de este niño. Admítelo._

_-Tch... No admitiré nada porque no hay nada por admitir._

_-Vamos, conmigo no tienes que pretender.-_Suspiré en voz alta, denotando lo cansado que estaba de sus mierdas, y pareció entender, ya que cesó con ese temita de estar enamorado._-Bien, como sea... ¿Piensas quedarte?_

Asentí sin quitar la mirada de la caja boba. Hacía mucho que no pasaba la noche en lo de Hanj. Solía hacerlo seguido cuando... cuando la conocí, pero eso no importa. Esta noche iba a quedarme, pretender tener todo bajo control, y tal vez mañana organizar mi sábado de manera distinta a lo común. Secretamente me quedé pensando en lo que mencionó cuatro ojos. Conocer gente no era algo tan ridículo, después de todo. Yo ya estoy grande, unos años más, y ya no voy a poder seguir bailando como puta en los bares. Si no busco alguien con quien asentarme ahora, no lo voy a hacer más. Estaba decidido entonces. Mañana iba a ser un nuevo día.

Planeaba relajarme y quizá dormir algo, pero Hanj decidió poner música.

Oh, mierda. _Black Kids._

Tengo un punto débil, y eso es el Indie/Rock, y la desgraciada de Hanji lo sabe.

_-Por un demonio, Hanj, ¡sube el volumen a esa mierda!_

Y como por arte de magia, me encontré bailando. Nada de canciones sugestivas, sexies, provocativas. No, este era un momento que estaba disfrutando con mi idiota amiga, y ningún pene se interpondría entre los Black Kids y nosotros dos, no señor **(-Black Kids/I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You-)**

Y fue así que pasamos una noche al mejor estilo colegialas ebrias. Bailando, hablando mal de Eren, bebiendo, hablando mal de Eren, viendo películas, hablando mal de Eren.

_Me divertí._

Alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana el sueño se fue apoderando de mi ser, dejándome caer sobre el sofá del living, en una posición no muy cómoda, pero estaba demasiado alcoholizado como para notarlo siquiera. Lo que importaba era el buen humor con el que me estaba durmiendo, ya que eso significaba una sola cosa; levantarme _bien_.

**(x)**

Un almohadonaso fue a parar a mi cara, y si no hubiera sido por el buen ánimo que tenía, Hanji en estos momentos estaría muerta. No era el caso. Me levanté sintiendo una leve resaca en mi cabeza, y fui hasta el baño. No tenía ni ganas de darme una ducha, así que me limité a lavar mis dientes con el cepillo extra que Hanji había comprado exclusivamente para mí, y lavarme la cara. Una vez terminado todo, la loca estaba esperándome en la puerta de entrada. Si no recordaba mal, anoche acordamos en ir a desayunar a la cafetería francesa del centro.

Salimos algo apurados, eran las doce menos diez, y probablemente el desayuno nos lo íbamos a tener que meter en el culo, dado lo tarde que nos levantamos gracias a quedarnos a perder el tiempo por la noche. Y así fue, el lugar estaba por cerrar.

_-¡Ya sé!_-Ni le pregunté a Hanj, volví a cerrar mis ojos y dejé que ella nos llevase a donde fuere, total hoy no tenía nada por hacer. Ella se había tomado el día libre en Recon, y yo igual. A los diez minutos noté su camioneta frenar de golpe, y me despabilé nuevamente, retocando el corrector que me había puesto para cubrir mis horrendas ojeras.

Bajé yendo tras ella, y la vi entrar a la Universidad de Medicina. No entendí una mierda, siendo honesto. Sabía que ella estudió allí cuando era joven, pero, por qué estábamos yendo, lo desconocía. Sin embargo me mantuve callado, admirando ahora el interior del edificio. Era agradable, y me recordó a cuando yo estudié para traumatólogo -créanlo o no-. Llegamos hasta lo que se notaba era un bufete, y Hanji me alentó a sentarme en una de las sillas.

_-¿Qué mierda hacemos aquí?_

_-Si tenemos suerte, siguen preparando los croissant rellenos de chocolate que yo solía comer. ¡Tienes que probarlos! ¡Ojalá los sigan haciendo!_

Rodé mis ojos y me detuve a observar lo infantil que podía ser Zoe -sí, ese es su estúpido apellido-. Diez minutos pasaron hasta que un joven no mayor de veinte, se acercó para tomarnos el pedido. Tenían los benditos croissant, y Hanj pidió diez. Diez putas medialunas rellenas para dos personas. La miré con mi típica expresión de "eres una estúpida", pero ella no pareció sentirse ofendida ni mucho menos.

Cuando el chico volvió con la comida, más un par de cafés, un grupo de gente, entre ellos, adultos y adolescentes, salía de una de las aulas. Vi que algunos tomaban asiento en las mesas, otros se iban, algunos se quedaban fumando en un pequeño patio que seguía siendo visible desde la cafetería, y Eren estaba enterrando su lengua en la garganta de una chica.

_-¡Levi! ¡¿Qué diab-... ¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?_

Me levanté en un parpadeo de ojos. _Tenía_ que ver _eso_ de cerca, porque no podía creerlo. O no _quería_. Era Eren, indudablemente era Eren. Con su desmechada melena castaña, su parka verde con piel sintética en la capucha, ese lindo trasero que se hacía notar a pesar de estar cubierto por un par de jeans... y con una tipa atorada en su tráquea. Creo que nunca mis ojos estuvieron tan abiertos. Me quedé mirándolos por algún tiempo, hasta que sentí la mano de mi amiga tocar mi hombro. Ella se detuvo a observar la escena que esos dos estaban montando, y yo me giré violentamente, yendo -sin duda alguna- hasta el auto de Hanj.

_-¡Levi! ¡Espera!_

_-A la mierda._

Le pedí que no hablase. Juro que pude advertir el ardor que la comida le estaba generando a mi estómago. Era una mezcla de exceso de chocolate, alcohol nocturno, y escenas desagradables recientemente presenciadas. Claro que después de eso no pensaba volver a... no iba a pensar en Eren ya y punto. Me sentí un idiota, y uno muy humillado. Y me sentí -a la vez- contento, por saber que lo que Eren le propinaba a esa tipa, asumiendo que sería su novia, no era más que lástima.

Aunque ese beso no tenía _nada_ de lastimoso...

**(x)**

Me saqué la estúpida ropa que llevaba puesta, y entré a la ducha. Me tomé dos horas de baño de inmersión, cosa de calmar mis ansias, y después salí como nuevo, llevando ya puesta algo de lencería lila de Vanity Fair. Esta noche no me quedaría con esa espantosa imagen en mi cabeza. Por cierto, ¿qué mierda hacía Eren con su novia en la Universidad de Medicina? Él me contó que estudiaba- oh, sí, cierto... el mocoso me contó que estudiaba medicina... ¿cómo lo olvidé?

Ya agotado mentalmente, me acerqué hasta el espejo y comencé mi ronda de maquillaje. Ojos, pómulos, labios. Necesitaba algo de distracción, así que tuve la grandiosa idea de prender la radio. (-Do I wanna know/Arctic Monkeys-)

_Have you got colour in your cheeks? (¿Tienes color en tus mejillas?)_

_ ¿y no va que justo daban la canción más oportuna? Mi suerte es una cagada. Seguro en mi otra vida fui un monstruo, o algo así._

_Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift (¿Alguna vez te da miedo de no poder cambiar)_

_The type that sticks around like something in your teeth? (la marea, que se queda como algo atorado entre tus dientes?)_

Podía haber cambiado, o apagado el puto aparato, pero resulta que soy un maldito masoquista, después de todo, y me hallé cantando a la par de Alex.

_Are there some aces up your sleeve? (¿Hay algunos ases debajo de tu manga?)_

_Have you no idea that you're in deep? (¿Tienes idea que estás hasta el fondo?)_

_I dreamt about you nearly every night this week (Soñé contigo casi todas las noches esta semana)_

Maldita canción. Lo gracioso es que, si uno busca estos temas por la radio, no los encuentra. Es cuando sientes la puta necesidad de meter la cabeza en el horno que todas las mierdas tristes y románticas salen a flote, tan sólo para recordarte lo solo que estás en esta puta y jodida vida.

_How many secrets can you keep? (¿Cuántos secretos puedes guardar?)_

_'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat (Porque está este tono que encontré que me hace pensar en ti de algún modo y lo pongo en modo de repetición)_

_Until I fall asleep (Hasta quedarme dormido)_

_Spilling drinks on my settee (Derramando bebidas en mi sofá)_

Lo "bueno" de ser una "reina del hielo", es que puedo sobrevivir a este tipo de torturas sin llorar o alguna mariconada de esas. Soy homosexual, no marica. Tch.

_(Do I wanna know) (¿Quiero saber,)_

_If this feeling flows both ways? (si este sentimiento fluye en ambos sentidos?)_

_(Sad to see you go) (Triste de verte ir)_

_Was sort of hoping that you'd stay (De alguna manera estaba esperando que te quedaras)_

_(Baby we both know) (Bebé, los dos sabemos)_

_That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day (Que las noches fueron creadas para decir las cosas que no puedes decir mañana por el día)_

_Crawling back to you (Arrastrándome de vuelta a ti)_

_Ups_. ¿De dónde había salido este Vodka que de repente me topé tomando? Y, ¿en qué momento se hicieron las diez de la noche? ¿Hasta hace unos minutos no eran las cuatro de la tarde?

_Ever thought of calling when you've had a few? (¿Alguna vez pensaste en llamar cuando habías tomado unas cuántas?)_

_'Cause I always do (Porque yo siempre lo hago)_

_Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new (Quizá estoy demasiado ocupado siendo tuyo como para enamorarme de alguien nuevo)_

_Now I've thought it through (Ahora que lo he pensado bien)_

Deslicé mis tambaleantes manos por sobre mis piernas, hasta llegar a mis muslos, cubriendo mi trasero con un corto y ajustado short de jean rasgado en los bordes. Me percaté de cómo me calzaba a la perfección, y recordé que hacía ya algún tiempo no me vestía _así_.

_Crawling back to you (Arrastrándome de vuelta a ti)_

_So have you got the guts? (Así que, ¿tienes las agallas?)_

_Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts (Me he estado preguntando si tu corazón sigue abierto, y si es así, quiero saber a qué hora cierra)_

Arriba, un top beige. Estaba escandalosa, sumando al look de prostituta corrompida, una larga y oscura peluca lacia la cual estaba amarrada a una coleta alta a un costado.

_Simmer down and pucker up (Tranquilízate y haz un puchero)_

_I'm sorry to interrupt. It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you (Lamento interrumpir, es sólo que estoy constantemente a punto de intentar besarte)_

_I don't know if you feel the same as I do (No sé si sientes de la misma manera que yo)_

_But we could be together if you wanted to (Pero podríamos estar juntos si tú quisieras)_

_Crawling back to you (Arrastrándome de vuelta a ti)_

Unas botas negras cortas de cuero, haciendo juego con mi cinto de tachas, y ya estaba lista. Algo entonada por el sorpresivo Vodka que mágicamente terminó desapareciendo de mis manos, del mismo modo que apareció, pero lista al fin.

Esta noche era _Bettie_. Y no la Bettie que conocían en Recon, o mismo en Sin-A, no. Era la vieja Bettie, la de hace años atrás, la Bettie que solían conocer en WOF.

**(x)**

No sé cómo hice para llegar en una pieza. Digo, fui hasta el bar manejando, _ebria_. Tch. Para mi puta suerte, los tacos me empezaban a molestar, cosa que nunca me pasó en la vida. Aunque soy demasiado fabulosa como para que una molestia en los pies arruine mi noche. Iba a salir adelante, como hice con todo, desde que tengo memoria.

Miré al tipo calvo que yacía en la entrada. Su mirada era poco amistosa, pero no me intimidó. Diablos, si hay alguien que intimida, ¡esa soy yo!, entonces le ordené me dejase pasar. ¿Pueden creer que el muy cretino se me rió en la cara? _Bastardo_. Iba a insultarlo, tal vez hasta golpearlo, pero entonces, como la salvadora que alguna vez consideré como propia, apareció _ella_.

-_Déjalo pasar, Russ, viene conmigo.-_El sujetó pareció entender, y tuvo que rendirse._-Vamos, bebé_.-Ella me tomó de la mano.

Sonreí ladinamente con suficiencia y en tono burlón, moviendo mis caderas sugestivamente mientras el imbécil de seguridad se corría para dejarme pasar. Ya adentro, mi salvadora cortaba con nuestro tacto, desentrelazando sus dedos de los míos con delicadeza, como siempre me trató. Riendo fuertemente es que se burló de ese tal Russ, y noté que su risa no había cambiado, y su forma de ser tan dominante, tampoco. Había pasado algún tiempo ya, pero seguía siendo la de siempre.

_-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que habías dejado de venir a WOF. ¿O es que volviste a las andadas, cariño?_

_-Algo así. No tuve un buen día, ¿sabes?_

Ymir asintió. Una de las tantas cosas buenas de ella, era su comprensión y respeto ante mi privacidad. Inclusive cuando estuvimos juntas ella mantenía la distancia que yo le pedía mantener, cada una con sus cosas, sin entrometerse ni nada. Por eso es que no terminamos mal, y era agradable reencontrármela. Me preguntó sólo si estaba bien, y yo me limité a contarle que andaba con un pequeño mal de amores.

_-Ven, estoy con mi novia por allá. Tengo alguien para presentarte que te puede llegar a interesar_.

No rechacé su oferta, después de todo, era lo que había venido hablando con Hanj, ¿no? Y si no pasaba de esta noche, al menos tendría sexo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**e_e**

**SÍ! YMIR Y LEVI FUERON PAREJA! NO ME ODIEN! Bueno, odienme, no me importa.**

**Antes de aclarar otras cosas que seguro quieren saber. A mitad del capítulo, Levi empieza a referirse a él como "ella", simplemente quise que se descolocara del tiempo y espacio, creyéndose una mujer de pie a cabeza. Pero todo va a volver a la normalidad... en algún momento.**

**Ahora, retomando. Sí, Ymir y Levi, más adelante se van a aclarar dudas. Ymir es mujer, no es trans ni viene con sorpresa, y fue la única mujer con la que el enano estuvo, aunque no voy a decir cómo ni cuándo (todavía).**

**¿A quién le presentará Ymir? Mmm... Ya se va a saber. Mientras tanto, Eren le estaba dando respiración boca a boca a Mikasa c': no me maten, prometo que tiene un motivo, y lo va a explicar en lo que se viene.**

**Erwin y Armin ya andan dándose duro contra el muro, y planeo hacer un One Shot a parte, pero relacionado con la historia, que sólo cuente de ellos dos, y cómo fue que terminaron juntos :B**

**Ya empecé con la otra historia. Se llama A Primera Vista, y les juro que va a ser muy linda, llena de cosas gays y mucho porno bien narrado y a su debido tiempo.**

**Nada, eso. Gracias por las reviews :') son muy lindo/as todo/as. Me gusta que les guste. Y algo más, disculpen si esto tiene muchas faltas, es que hace casi dos días no duermo, y mínimo necesito tirarme a un río con un tostador enchufado para ver si reacciono :I Así que, sepan disculpar. Me voy a dormir, que ni sé cómo me llamo ya.**

**Corazones gays para todos y todas.**


	8. Scheiße

**Scheiße.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"No hay mayor gloria que el amor, ni mayor castigo que los celos."_

**.**

**.**

Hacía años que no tenía tan buen sexo como lo estuve teniendo estos últimos -casi- dos meses. Entonces, _¿por qué me sentía tan mal?_ Tal vez era por el hecho de que Armin y yo nos habíamos distanciado un poco. O quizá el tener a Mikasa encima más de lo usual me resultaba por demás sofocante. O, tal vez, el no saber nada de Levi desde hace algún tiempo. Y no sólo eso último. Probablemente ayude el que yo sea el responsable de tal abismo entre los dos. No que lo haya querido así desde un comienzo, pero las cosas empezaron a salirse de control, y casi que me vi obligado a poner un punto y aparte en la relación que estábamos teniendo.

Desde esa noche en Wings of Freedom, que sentí que tenía que mirar mi situación desde el ojo crítico que siempre tuve. _O que al menos siempre creí tener_. La ridícula fantasía que tomó posesión de mi cabeza fue lo que me hizo click adentro mío, y entonces supe que eso tenía que parar. Imaginar besar a Levi no era algo precisamente normal. ¿Por qué tal cosa cuando tengo una novia como Mikasa que me da su amor incondicional día a día? ¿Huh? Ni me quiero responder, ya que no creo tener respuesta para éso. Si yo, que soy quien conoce cada centímetro de Mikasa Lee*, no puedo apreciar el tener una pareja como ella a mi lado, entonces es cuestión de tiempo para que alguien más lo haga, y eso no puede pasar. Ya tuve problemas con Jean queriendo pasarse de vivo con mi novia, y no me gustó en lo absoluto aquello. Aunque Mikasa nunca le prestó atención de esa manera al cara de caballo. De todos modos no tengo que preocuparme por que Jean intente algo con ella nuevamente, ya que desde hace un tiempo que está saliendo con alguien, o al menos eso dijo él. Como sea, arriesgarme a que algo así ocurriese -con Jean, o con quien fuese-, no era lo planeado. Así que, el que haya puesto una distancia entre Levi y yo, no tenía que ser tan malo. Me llegué a decir que lo de imaginarme besándolo se debía al estrés y al alcohol de esa noche. _Y me lo creí_. Si las cosas iban mejorando, tal vez hasta podía retomar esa relación de amigos que compartíamos con Levi desde antes del incidente en el club.

Cuando escuché -por tercera vez- mi nombre desde el otro lado del teléfono, dí señal de que sí estaba escuchando.

-_Sí, iré. No creo que haya problema con Mikasa, ¿sabes? Desde que Arlert se puso a salir con ese sujeto, ella y Annie viven pegadas._-No malinterpreten, adoro a Armin, y por lo poco que llegué a conocer de Erwin, puedo afirmar que es un buen tipo, pero tener a mi amigo taladrándome la oreja con teorías ridículas que incluían a Levi, hizo que me vaya alejando poco a poco, por eso es que era tan cortante y frío a la hora de hablar de Arm, aunque muy dentro mío lo lamentaba. Extraño a veces conversar con él como antes.

Quedé con Cara de Caballo en ir a su apartamento después del trabajo. Tendríamos una noche de juegos de rol, pero de a dos, ya que fui claro que no quería saber nada de compartir momentos con Armin. Mikasa saldría con Annie, como estuvo haciendo últimamente, así que no había problema alguno. Ya no necesitaba mentir y decirle que me juntaba con mis amigos cuando en realidad me veía con Levi. No que Levi no haya sido un amigo, pero no era lo mismo... o tal vez sí. De igual modo, salir a escondidas con él hacía parecer que tenía una amante o algo por el estilo, y eso es ridículo, tsk.

Eran ya las seis, en una hora saldría del call center, y ya estaría libre. Puse algo de música para pasar la última hora -ya que casi nunca nadie llama después de las cinco-. Estaba de humor para algo de Thrash, y buscando algún tema en youtube, di con Risk, gran álbum en el que estaba Friedman. Nunca entendí por qué la gente dice que Risk es el peor compilado de canciones que sacó Megadeth. Tal vez no sea tan Thrash como los otros, pero sigue siendo bueno, excelente, diría yo, ya que las letras son impecables.

Viendo cuál canción sería la más adecuada para escuchar, terminé eligiendo Time: The Beginning **(-Megadeth/Time: The Beginning-).** Puse el volumen bajo, cosa de no molestar a mis compañeras, y me relajé con los sonidos del bajo y las guitarras eléctricas de Dave y Marty.

_Father time, I'm running late (Padre Tiempo, estoy llegando tarde)_

_I'm winding down, I'm growing tired (Estoy terminado, cada vez más cansado)_

_Seconds drift into the night (Segundos a la deriva en la noche)_

_The clock just ticks till my time expires (El reloj corre hasta que mi tiempo se agote)_

¿Por qué soy tan masoquista? Entre la voz lamentosa de Dave, y mi humor, esto no iba a sacar nada bueno. Pero a la vez es una canción que me gusta mucho... después de todo, es normal torturarse de esta forma. Todos lo hacen.

_You were once my friend (Alguna vez fuiste mi amigo)_

_Now I know I can't tie your hands (Ahora sé que no puedo atarte de manos)_

Es increíble el poder que puede llegar a tener una simple canción. Yo estaba ansioso por salir del trabajo, y ¡bang!, de pronto necesitaba urgentemente un trago.

_The days I saved I couldn't spend (Los días que guardé, no pude usarlos)_

_They fell like sand through the hourglass (Cayeron como arena a través del reloj)_

_No time to lose, no time to choose (Sin tiempo que perder, sin tiempo que escoger)_

_..._

Cuando por fin se hicieron las siete, y salí del call center, mamá me llamó al móvil para invitarme a cenar la semana siguiente con ella, y claro, sin más acepté su invitación. Lo que me pareció raro, fue que me pidió de ir solo, sin Mikasa, ya que había algo de lo que quería hablarme. Le resté importancia después de oírla decir que no era nada grave. Supuse que sería algo privado de ella relacionado con papá, tal vez, aunque no quería ponerme a pensar de antemano, ya que siempre le erraba.

Caminé hasta llegar a mi Camaro, y después de ponerlo en marcha, me dirigí de inmediato a lo de Cara de Caballo.

**(x)**

No sé por qué no me sorprendí al ver a Armin sentado en la cama de Jean con su enorme y adorado libro de Cthulhu en las manos. El muy bastardo había -aparentemente- planeado juntarnos, ya que mi rubio amigo parecía tan sorprendido como yo al verme entrar al cuarto. No tenía motivos para enojarme con él, y no iba a armar una escena ahí pareciendo un niño de cinco años. Así que me tragué mi orgullo y lo saludé tratando de sonar lo más cortés que pude, aunque a Jean sí le dediqué una mirada de rabia, ya que él estaba al tanto de que nosotros estábamos distanciados. No sabía el motivo, pero sí sabía que con Armin las cosas no andaban de lo mejor. Pero ahí estaba, tratando de forzarme a hacer las paces.

Me senté en el suelo asumiendo que jugaríamos The Call of Cthulhu. Yo no había traído mis dados, ya que Jean me avisó a último momento, pero sabía que mi nerd y rubio amigo cargaba consigo una bolsa llena. Siempre. No le erré, y al sentarse a mi lado para ponernos en ambiente, lo vi sacar su bolsa bordó repleta de dados de todo tipo. De 5, de 6, de 10. Hasta tiene un dado de 100, ¿pueden creerlo? Sonreí levemente al notar lo cómodo que me estaba resultando dejarme llevar, y tomé una de las planillas a llenar. Hacía tanto que no jugábamos, que tenía que hacerme una nueva. Estas planillas son como... formularios, los cuales tienes que llenar para ver cuáles son tus habilidades, dependiendo de qué te salga en los dados, claro.

Terminé de completarla, y me sentí bastante conforme con el resultado. Esta vez elegí ser un ex combatiente, ya que siempre elegía ser un ladrón o un Marin. Puedes ser lo que quieras, y el juego consiste en sacarle provecho a tu personaje. Al ser ladrón, tenía habilidades que eran siempre útiles, como abrir cerraduras difíciles, trepar muros altos, despistar al enemigo, así que no estaba nada mal. Pero esta vez sería un soldado recientemente retirado.

Armin sacó su vieja planilla, dejando ver que sería un arqueólogo, lo cual era bueno. Jean vino momento más tarde con algo de comida chatarra y unas sodas, y se tomó su tiempo para crear un personaje nuevo, siendo esta vez un príncipe. Rodé mis ojos al oírlo decir que la realeza le sentaba bien, y él se molestó cuando mencioné que tal vez le convendría cambiar su personaje al de un equino.

Armin describió la partida. Se trataba de tres hombres juntados por accidente, que terminan investigando el motivo del mal olor que invadía Trost, lugar donde los nobles vivían. Descubren un grupo de malolientes y titanescas bestias lunares, y nosotros debíamos encontrar la forma de acabar con ellas.

_-¡Mire esos grotescos tentáculos, Señor Crimson! ¿Cree que podamos salir vivos de ésta?-_Preguntó Arm adentrándose en su personaje. Las bestias lunares habían logrado capturar al Príncipe de Trost, y quedaba en mí salvarlo.-_¡No podemos dejar al Príncipe allí con ellos! ¡Algo hay que hacer!_

Por más que me tomaba en serio nuestras partidas de rol, Arm siempre lograba llamar mi atención al notarlo tan compenetrado. Era como si de verdad estuviésemos viendo aquellas bestias, y el terror comenzaba a invadirnos, y la desesperación por salir vivos de allí.

En una tirada de dados, terminé con una pierna rota, así que debía ingeniármelas para llegar de todos modos. Me arrastré hasta una roca gigante que enfrentaba la fogata que las bestias lunares habían armado para cocinar a Jea- perdón, al Príncipe de Trost, y les rocié algo de combustible que había logrado sacar de mi tanque, el cual estaba estrellado en los exteriores del bosque que rodeaba el reino. Cuando dos de las bestias empezaron a arder, ya que el combustible había alcanzado a tocar el fuego también, el celular de Jean sonó, cortando la magia de mi heroico momento.

_-Tsk, ¡será un segundo! Lo siento._-Dijo sonando molesto mientras alcanzaba su teléfono.

_-¡Ah! ¡Hola, bebé!_

Con Armin nos miramos enarcando una ceja. _¿Bebé?_ Jean era definitivamente un idiota. Quien sea que estuviese del otro lado, debía estar muy desesperado o desesperada para permitirle a Cara de Caballo llamarle así.

_-¿Huh? Nnn-no, es que... estoy con unos amigos hoy, y se van a quedar... aunque..._

Lo vi darse la vuelta para enfrentarnos nuevamente y mirarnos mejor, e hizo un gesto lleno de pena, el cual ni yo ni Armin entendimos.

Salió de la habitación murmurando cosas, y supimos que tendríamos que esperar un largo rato.

-_¿Tú sabías de éso?_-Interrogó Arm con curiosidad mientras señalaba la puerta por la que nuestro amigo acababa de desaparecer. Yo negué, ya que, aunque Jean había mencionado que estaba saliendo con alguien, nunca creí que fuese algo serio.-_Mmm, a mí no me dijo que iba en serio la cosa.._

_-¿Y tú?_-Vi a mi amigo asombrarse ante mi pregunta. Hacía semanas no hablábamos como normalmente hacíamos.

_-Yo... ¿qué?_-Rodé mis ojos. ¿No era _obvio_?

_-Tú, ¿cómo vienes con tu novio?_

Un adorable y exagerado rubor cubrió su rostro, y tuve que hacer fuerza para no reír.

_-N-no es mi novio._

Le dediqué una mirada de incredulidad, a la que él respondió con un resoplido.

_-Okay, va seria la cosa, pero no somos novios. Nos conocemos hace poco, Eren, no quiero ir rápido, aunque... me gusta. Me gusta mucho estar con él. Es tan buen hombre, ¿sabes?_

_-Mhm. ¿No te molesta la diferencia de edad?_

_-No. Sé que me lleva diecisiete años, pero no me importa._-Me asombré al calcular mentalmente la edad de Erwin. Mi amigo tiene veintidós, así que su novio alcanzaba los treinta y nueve, o cuarenta.

-_¡Wow! Erwin tiene casi cuarenta años...-_Exclamé antes de darle un trago a mi bebida.

_-Lo sé, y tal vez nos veamos algo dispares, pero nunca me sentí tan cómodo con alguien. Es muy amable y respetuoso. Nunca me forzó a nada, ¡y tenemos tanto en común! Me presentó ante sus padres la semana pasada._

Escupí mi soda cuando escuché aquello. ¿Tan rápido iban? Y, ¿tan en serio? ¿Sus padres? _Wow_.

Armin rió ante mi reacción, dedicándome una sonrisa luego. Aunque me dijo que él no le había presentado a su abuelo todavía, pero que ese era el plan si las cosas seguían tan bien. Seguro sería un gran shock para el viejo, pero entendería. Armin no es de las personas que están con alguien por estar, así que, si él apostaba a esta relación, su abuelo lo apoyaría.

_-¿Annie lo sabe?_

_-Claro._-Mis ojos se abrieron más, si es que eso es posible._-Bueno, sabe que estoy saliendo con otra persona, pero no con quién.-_Claro que no, sino Mikasa me hubiera bombardeado a preguntas...

Iba a pedirle más detalles con respecto al tema "presentación de padres", cuando Jean volvía, aún con su celular en la oreja, y algo cabizbajo.

_-Sí, entiendo._-Dijo de mala gana. Esa expresión no era otra sino de rechazo, seguro su "bebé" le había dicho que no se verían esta noche. Aunque, ¿por qué lo llamó entonces? Tal vez Jean se hubiera ido si nosotros no hubiésemos estado en su apartamento.-_Mañana, entonces. Adiós, Levi._-Y Jean colgó.

Oh.

_Oh, mierda._

Levi.

_¿Levi?_

¡¿Jean acababa de decir "adiós, _Levi_"?!

Todo el aire que mis pulmones habían acumulado, se quedó dentro de ellos, dejándome inmóvil. Escuché a Armin toser para llamar la atención de Jean, y éste lo miró.

_-Uh... ¿Levi?_

_-¿Nh? Ah, sí, ese es su nombre. ¿Recuerdan que les dije que empecé a salir con alguien?_-Tanto Armin como yo callamos. Yo honestamente no podía hablar, y Armin parecía estar procesando la nueva información.

_-Levi...-_Repitió Arm saboreando el nombre en su boca.-_Y, ¿dónde conociste a esta persona?_

_-Oi, ¿por qué me miran raro? Ya saben que le voy para los dos lados, ¿no?_

_-Sí, no es eso, Jean, es sólo que..._-Me miró, y mi cara -vaya uno a saber cómo era en ese momento- lo hizo reaccionar.-._..es sólo que Levi no es un nombre común._

_-Ah, no, supongo._-Soltó sin mucho interés mientras se rascaba detrás de la nuca.-_Es francés él, aunque su nombre no sé de dónde será, y lo conocí en WOF hace unas cuántas semanas ya. Gracias a Ymir, de hecho._-Sentí mi ojo derecho crisparse. Con que Ymir, ¿eh? Genial, ya tendría una conversación con ella. -esperen, ¿qué?- ¿Una conversación? Dios que esto me estaba afectando.-_Me dijo de ir a verlo bailar esta noche, trabaja como bailarín ahí, ¿saben? ¡Es genial!_-Junté mis cejas a modo de confusión. O era otro Levi, o yo nunca me enteré de su trabajo como bailarín allí.-_Pero en cuanto le dije que estaba con amigos, me dijo que lo olvidase, que me quede con ustedes por hoy._

_-Oh._-Fue lo único que Armin atinó a decir.

-_Bueno, como sea, ¿seguimos? ¿En qué habíamos quedado? ¿Crimson llegó a rociar el combustible y qué más?_

Mi mente estaba en blanco, y aunque podía ver el ademán que Jean estaba haciendo adelante de mi cara, yo seguía sin reaccionar. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? ¿Podía opinar siquiera? _No_. Yo fui el que se alejó de Levi, y ahora me enteraba por Cara de Caballo que estaban... juntos.

Entonces me levanté.

-_¿Eren?_-Oí a Arm llamarme, pero lo ignoré.

-_Debo ir a casa, olvidé que el lunes tengo examen y prefiero usar la noche para estudiar._

Jean no me creyó, y Armin _sabía_ que yo estaba mintiendo. Estudiamos juntos, tenemos las mismas materias, así que él estaba al tanto de que no teníamos ningún examen hasta dentro de un mes al menos.

Caminé hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación y cruzarla, dándome paso al pequeño corredor, y me di vuelta para pedirle al cara de caballo que me abra. Pero Arm fue más rápido y anunció que él se encargaría de abrirme.

Cuando ya habíamos bajado y nos encontrábamos en el lobby, Armin me agarró del hombro con una mano, mientras con la otra me sujetaba del antebrazo, sin aplicar fuerza verdadera.-_Eren, los dos sabemos que no hay tal examen el lunes. Sea lo que sea que estás pensando hacer, no lo hagas_.-En sus ojos había preocupación, pero en los míos había testarudez.-_No sé qué fue lo que pasó entre tú y Levi, pero por favor, no hagas ninguna estupidez._

_-Armin, suéltame_.-Le pedí con voz calmada, aunque por dentro la sangre me hervía.-_No voy a hacer nada. Mikasa se fue a bailar con Annie, y quiero aprovechar para estar solo, nada más._-Armin negó con su cabeza mientras curvaba sus labios a modo de desaprobación. Sabía que no estaba diciendo la verdad, después de todo, es mi mejor amigo, y me conoce mejor que nadie.-_Hablamos mañana._

Lo escuché suspirar mi nombre, pero sin intención de detener mi marcha. Soy obstinado como una mula terca, y un impulsivo de mierda, así que, aunque pusiese un megáfono en mi oído enumerando motivos para no ir, yo no me quedaría, y él estaba más que consiente de aquello.

Caminé hasta mi auto. Me notaba algo perdido, mareado, como si hubiese estado consumiendo alcohol o algo. En mi estómago estaban peleando la soda con las frituras, y la sequía en mi garganta lograba hacerme sentir asfixiado.

En cuando apoyé el trasero en el asiento, busqué desesperadamente mis cigarros, pero al no encontrarlos, abandoné tal búsqueda. Sin embargo necesitaba fumar, así que me bajé en la primer tienda abierta que encontré, y me compré una cajetilla junto con un encendedor, ya que no traía conmigo.

Llenar mi bebé de humo no era algo que solía hacer, ni mucho menos, pero esa noche me encontraba echando nubes de humareda sin que me importase en lo más mínimo el olor.

Manejé por inercia hasta llegar a WOF, y bajé sintiendo un extraño temblor en mis piernas, y dolor en mi estómago. Pagué mi entrada después de quince putos minutos de fila, hasta que por fin entré.

Las luces me cegaban, y el sonido, aturdía. Por lo que pude distinguir, era, o Britney, o Aguilera que sonaba. Lo que fuese **(-Britney Spears/I wanna go-)**, todos parecían estar disfrutando a lo grande de la canción. El olor a humo y sexo estaba en el aire, definitivamente, y me di cuenta que la noche que vine con Levi, no lucía para nada a ésto. Recordé también que nosotros fuimos relativamente temprano, y para cuando llegué esta noche, se había hecho la una de la mañana.

Busqué rastros de Levi, pero no tuve suerte. Me acerqué a la barra sacando otro de mis cigarrillos -en verdad lo necesitaba-, y al llegar, le pregunté al barman si sabía a qué hora salían los bailarines del lugar. Me indicó de ir hasta una pista llamada Wall Rose, y dijo que la encontraría fácil ya que era la que tenía la puerta y las luces rojas. Tal como mencionó, dos minutos después, estaba entrando a la pista, la cual era llamativa desde la entrada.

Tanto mujeres como hombres paseaban por el lugar en ropa interior. Algunas de las -asumí yo serían- bailarinas, tenían tan sólo una tanga y tacos. Tal vez en otro momento me hubiera escandalizado, pero estaba demasiado cegado por una extraña rabia como para prestarles verdadera atención.

-_Pareces perdido, bonito._

Miré para observar mejor al bronceado y alto sujeto que me hablaba, y noté que estaba demasiado producido como para ser un simple cliente.-_¿Sabes si ya bailó Levi?_-Ignoré su intento de coquetería para ir al grano, sin detenerme a concebir la idea de que este sujeto probablemente ni conocía a Levi. Pero ese tipo _era _un bailarín, sin duda alguna, así que _algo_ tenía que saber.

_-¿Levi?-_Pareció quedarse pensando un buen rato, hasta que algo le hizo click dentro.-_¿Te refieres al enanín nuevo?_-Fruncí el ceño ante su pregunta/respuesta. Tal vez Levi sea bajo, ¿pero llamarlo _enanín_? Al ver que no estaba de ánimo para pláticas ni apodos, se apresuró a responder más seriamente.-_Tiene que salir en cualquier momento_.-Y eso me bastó para acercarme al escenario, dejando a un decepcionado -y aparente- stipper detrás mío.

De pronto me sentí impaciente. Levi seguía sin aparecer, y el calor de la multitud comenzaba a sofocarme. A la vez me pregunté que qué era lo que estaba haciendo yo ahí. ¿Por qué de pronto necesitaba verlo, cuando estuve perfectamente bien tanto tiempo sin saber si estaba bien siquiera? Esto no estaba bien, pero a la vez no podía irme. _No quería._

Habrá pasado media hora cuando la música estridente pareció cesar, y entonces escuché la voz de Lady Gaga decir _"I don't speak German but I can if you like, ¡Ahuah!" ("No hablo alemán, pero puedo si así lo quieres")_.**(-Lady Gaga/Scheiße-)** Inmediatamente mi mirada se concentró en el escenario, del cual emergía una pequeña rubia con largos tacos y un babydoll blanco como única prenda visible. Entre el humo y las luces me costó unos segundos reconocer que se trataba de Levi. O Bettie, más bien.

Mis ojos se salieron de sus cuencas al verlo mejor. Levi parecía una _mujer_, sólo que nunca lo había visto tan descarado en Sin-A, o tan... sugerentemente vestido.

_Ich schleiban auste be clair_

_Es kumpent madre monstre_

_Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen_

_Begun be ske but-bair_

Okay. Eso de alemán no tenía un soto. Pero dejando la lógica de lado. Dios mío, Levi... A veces me cuestiono si en verdad tiene un pene entre sus piernas. Levi puede verse muy varonil cuando está de... ¿civil?, pero es definitivamente una puta _diosa_ cuando juega a ser Bettie... ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Otra vez? ...

_Ich schleiban auste be clair_

_Es kumpent auste monstre_

_Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen_

_Frulein uske-be clair_

Gaga repetía incoherencias, mientras Levi caminaba de forma erótica hasta el caño de pole dance -cosa que captó mi atención de manera desorbitada-. Nunca había tenido el lujo de verlo deslizarse por uno de esos, y ahora iba a poder presenciar aquello...

Probablemente lo más apropiado hubiese sido salir de Wall Rose e irme a mi cama a ponerme en posición fetal mientras contaba ovejas hasta desmayarme, pero no pude. No cuando ese hombre se movía como un felino, desplazando sus muslos levemente a medida que la intro terminaba, para dar comienzo a algo más... intenso.

_I'll take you out tonight, say whatever you like (Te sacaré a pasear esta noche, dí lo que quieras)_

_Scheiße, __Scheiße __be mine, __Scheiße __be mine! (Mierda, mierda, sé mío, mierda, ¡sé mío!_

_(__Scheiße __be mine) (Mierda, sé mío)_

Ugh...

_Put on a show tonight, do whatever you like (Haz un show esta noche, haz lo que quieras)_

_Scheiße__, __Scheiße __be mine, __Scheiße __be mine! (Mierda, mierda, sé mío, mierda, ¡sé mío!)_

_(__Scheiße __be mine) (Mierda, sé mío)_

Esto no era justo. Levi es demasiado... prohibido como para ser apto para todo público, aunque dudo que lo sea...

_When Im on a mission (Cuando estoy en una misión)_

_I rebuke my condition (Reprendo mi condición)_

Sus brazos se estiraron por todo el caño, como queriendo tocar el cielo, mientras que sus muslos permanecían juntos, restregándose el uno con el otro de manera obscena. Y ni hablar de sus gestos... Por la misma mierda, Levi... ¿qué estás haciendo de mí? Con sus ojos entrecerrados parecía concentrarse en alguien del público.

_If you're a strong female (Si eres una fémina fuerte)_

_You dont need permission (No necesitas permiso)_

No me tomó mucho tiempo para adelantarme y tomar el lugar de ese sujeto el cual estaba recibiendo dichas miradas corrompidas por parte de Levi. Eso estaba _mal_, y si me acerqué para reemplazarlo, fue únicamente para evitar que esos babosos pensaran obscenidades de Levi, _nada más_. Tsk.

_(I) I wish that I could dance on a single prayer (yo, yo deseo poder bailar en una sola oración)_

_(I) I wish I could be strong without somebody there (yo, yo deseo poder ser fuerte sin alguien allí)_

Levi se soltó de una mano, levantando todo su cuerpo hacia un costado -con no sé qué fuerza-, logrando que su babydoll se corriese hacia su pecho, permitiéndonos una vista de sus... panties. Levi estaba usando lencería. Y no sólo éso. Levi no tenía bulto. ¿Qué mierda? Tuve que mirar mejor su rostro para ver si me había equivocado, pero no, conocería sus rasgos en cualquier lado, y ese era definitivamente él, sin... bulto... ¿cómo?

_(I) I wish that I could dance on a single prayer (Yo, yo deseo poder bailar en una sola oración)_

_(I) I wish I could be strong without the Scheiße, yeah (Yo, yo deseo ser fuerte sin una mierda)_

Hizo un par de giros en el aire, para después aterrizar y sacudir sus caderas de un lado al otro, con intención de provocar al anterior sujeto que se encontraba en mi lugar, pero estaba yo, y pareció verme, ya que viró su rostro hacia un costado, pero inmediatamente retornó sus ojos a los míos, como buscando confirmación de que en efecto era yo quien estaba ahí, viéndolo...

_(Oh, oh, oh, o-oh)_

_Without the Scheiße, yeah (Sin la mierda, sí)_

_(Oh, oh, oh, o-oh)_

_Without the Scheiße, yeah (Sin la mierda, sí)_

_(Oh, oh, oh, o-oh)_

_Without the Scheiße, yeah (Sin la mierda, sí)_

_(Oh, oh, oh, o-oh)_

_(I dont speak German but I wish I could) (No hablo alemán, pero desearía poder hacerlo)_

_Without the Scheiße, yeah (Sin la mierda, sí)_

Durante el intento de alemán por estribillo, Levi realizó una especie de coreografía al mejor estilo Gaga, y déjenme decir, el bastardo _sabe_ lo que hace.

_Love is objectified by what men say is right (El amor es objetivado por lo que los hombres dicen que está bien)_

_Scheiße__, Scheiße be mine, Bullshit be mine (Mierda, mierda, sé mío, mierda, sé mío)_

_(Bullshit be mine) (Mierda, sé mío)_

_Blonde high-heeled feminist enlisting femmes for this (Rubia de altos tacones y feminista, enlista a las féminas para ésto)_

_Express your woman kind, fight for your rights (Expresen su género como mujer, peleen por sus derechos)_

_(Fight for your rights) (Peleen por sus derechos)_

Interpretaba _tan_ jodidamente bien su rol de mujer, que inevitablemente me perdí y comencé a creer que ya no se trataba de un sujeto drag bailando. _Mierda_.

_When Im on a mission (Cuando estoy en una misión)_

_I rebuke my condition (Reprendo mi condición)_

_If you're a strong female (Si eres una fémina fuerte)_

_You dont need permission (No necesitas permiso)_

_(I) I wish that I could dance on a single prayer (yo, yo deseo poder bailar en una sola oración)_

_(I) I wish I could be strong without somebody there (yo, yo deseo poder ser fuerte sin alguien allí)_

Los llamados indecorosos hacia Levi se volvían impetuosos, y a él parecía agradarle, ya que mientras más "ovacionaba" la gente, él más demente y compenetrado en su papel parecía estar. No voy a mentir, yo estaba disfrutanto ese espectáculo, pero a la vez lo odiaba, por alguna causa desconocida, no quería que Levi estuviese ahí, siendo de todos, y a la vez de nadie. Sentí exasperación, siendo honesto, y en lo único que pude pensar, fue en asegurarme de que no volviese a actuar... así.

_(I) I wish that I could dance on a single prayer (Yo, yo deseo poder bailar en una sola oración)_

_(I) I wish I could be strong without the Scheiße, yeah (Yo, yo deseo ser fuerte sin una mierda)_

_(I dont speak German but I wish I could) (No hablo alemán, pero desearía poder hacerlo)_

La canción comenzaba a repetir el estribillo, señal de que en cualquier momento finalizaría el show, al menos por el momento. Aposté que Levi estaría agotado de tanto moverse y desplazarse por el caño, y me dí cuenta que era mi oportunidad de buscarlo para ¿hablar?. En primer lugar no sabía qué estaba haciendo, mucho menos qué iba a hacer al tenerlo en frente, pero era lo único que quería en este momento. Enfrentarlo.

_Ich schleiban auste be clair_

_Es kumpent madre monstre_

_Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen_

_Begun be ske but-bair_

Humo empezó a emerger, y los pasos de Levi fueron aminorando. Volvió a mirarme una última vez, antes de hacer sus finales pasos de baile. Yo me percaté del frunce de mis cejas, y supuse que debía verme como un desquiciado, pero no me importó, y no corté contacto con él.

_Ich schleiban auste be clair_

_Es kumpent auste monstre_

_Aus-be aus-can-be flaugen_

_Frulein uske-be clair_

Para cuando Gaga terminó de cantar, y una nueva melodía se escuchaba, Levi desapareció en un parpadeo. Fue gracias a un tipo con cara de estreñido que lo llamó, que pude darme cuenta del lugar a donde se dirigía. Fui más rápido, sim embargo, y me acerqué a él llegando a una velocidad supersónica, diría yo.

Estaba solo cuando le tomé del brazo, y por cómo se volteó a verme con enfado e irritación, adiviné que lo estaba sujetando con más fuerza de la que originalmente deseaba. Se safó y yo se lo permití. En sus ojos había casi más furia que en los míos, y no era difícil de adivinar la razón. Yo no tenía derecho alguno de estar ahí, ni mucho menos de pedirle explicaciones o tocarlo siquiera, la había cagado, pero a la vez no podía evitar sentirme frustrado de verlo en esas condiciones. Su respiración era por demás exagerada, casi parecía estar padeciendo de una arritmia, y su mandíbula se contracturaba de manera involuntaria, eso era obvio, sin mencionar que estaba sudando demasiado, aún después de haber realizado la performance de momentos atrás. Y no fue sino después que vi cómo se sujetaba de una baranda para evitar caerse, que me dí cuenta de que _algo_ había estado consumiendo.

Lo miré lleno de tristeza y coraje. Levi no era así. Nunca lo vi en tal estado. No estaba bien, y fue por inercia que volví a sujetarlo del brazo para arrastralo hacia un sector menos público, que afortunadamente se encontraba a metros nuestro. Lo hice entrar de prepo, ya que no quería, aunque terminó cediendo al ver mi determinación.

_-¿Qué estás haciendo, Levi?_

Se lo pregunté por _todo. _Ya no era tanto por Jean, sino por cómo se encontraba él. No entendía el motivo que lo llevaba a consumir mierdas que sólo lo hacían ver... _así_, tan... vulnerable e indefenso...

_-¡T-tú qué haces aquí! ¿N-no deberías estar con tu n-noviecita?_-Y cuando lo escuché hablar fue que caí. Levi en verdad no estaba en sí. Tartamudeaba, pero no por timidez o por problemas propios de un afásico. Estaba completamente ido, y encabronado, también. Y eso pareció hacerme enfurecer más, ya que mis manos se volvieron puños, y enterrándome mis propias uñas en mi piel, fue que hablé... ya completamente cegado e ido yo también.

-_¡¿Vamos a hablar de noviecitas?! ¡¿Qué me dices de ti?! ¡¿Cómo mierda le haces siquiera para estar con alguien que no quieres?!_

Y claro que me refería a Jean. Por supuesto que Levi se dio cuenta, ya que una siniestra sonrisa se formó en su rostro, mientras escupía con cinismo.-_L-lo mismo me pregunto y-yo, ¡ja! Q-quién iba a decir q-que iba a terminar cogiendo con un amigo t-tuyo, ¿huh? ¿Qué pasa, J-Jaeger? ¡Te volviste posesivo de pronto? ¿Q-quieres asegurarte de que J-Jean también se aleje de mi lado? ¡¿Eh?!_

Y nunca creí que vería un estado así en él. Puedo decir que hasta me dio... ¿miedo? Pensaba replicar, seguro con algo lleno de cinismo, o alguna mierda por el estilo, pero nos vimos interrumpidos por un sujeto con semblante tenebroso, quien entraba mirándonos como si se tratase de un asesino serial.

_-¡Oi! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No te pago para discutir con tus novios!_

Tomé aire con intención de contestar a tan ridícula sugerencia, pero Levi me ganó de mano.

_-No te preocupes, Nile. El s-señor Jaeger vino aquí para recibir su lap d-dance*_.-Tragué ante esa sentencia, y de pronto me sentí inmóvil, y el vulnerable de repente era yo.

El sujeto ese... Nile, se fue al momento en que Levi soltó lo del baile, y en cuanto quedamos solos nuevamente, me empujó, logrando que cayera en una silla sin apoya brazos que se hallaba detrás mío. Yo dí un pequeño rebote, nunca desviando mi mirada de la de él. Levi parecía haberse repuesto enseguida de su estado tan precario, viéndose como una fiera a punto de atacar a su presa. Tragué por segunda vez, llevando mis manos hacia las patas de la silla, queriéndome sujetar de algo.

_-Prepárate para recibir lo que viniste a buscar... Jaeger._

_Mierda_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Cambié el apellido de Mikasa porque no quiero que tenga nada que ver con Levi (y Levi es Ackerman en este fic).**

***Lap dance es el conocido baile de la falda. Son los que hacen los strippers.**

**Esa canción, Time: The Beginning, escúchenla, es por demás hermosa, y la elegí porque encaja perfecto para este capítulo, sin mencionar que es una de mis canciones favoritas de Megadeth, ya que tiene un significado importante, aunque sea algo triste. Y si pueden/quieren, les recomiendo escuchar "Risk" (el álbum entero), para aquellos que no les gusta el Thrash Metal, es un buen disco para hacerles cambiar de opinión, sus temas son realmente hermosos y suenan muy lindos, ese es el motivo por el que los metaleros dicen que es su peor álbum, porque es más tranquilo, tirando más a lo electro/thrash/metal, si me preguntan. Estaba Friedman como guitarrista, y él ahora se dedica a la onda japonesa, así que el álbum tiene una onda muy copada mezclando lo Thrash con el estilo de Marty.**

**Aguante The Call of Cthulhú (?). No pude evitar hacerlo un poco nerd a Eren :B, y el que Armin sea el portador del libro, hace todo mucho mejor.**

**Gaga es una puta genia. Sólo éso.**

**Otra cosa, hagamos todos de cuenta que viven en EEUU, por lo que ninguno de los dos habla en su idioma natal.**

**Ah! Estuve sin actualizar por dos razones. Fueron las fiestas y me fui de viaje por unos cuántos días, estando sin buen Internet y blah blah bla. Cuando volví a Buenos Aires, me cortaron Internet (genial todo, sí), así que no pude subir este capítulo hasta ahora. Sigo sin Internet, por cierto, digamos que me la rebusqué para actualizar de todos modos, porque me estaba volviendo loca (?). Tengo varios dibujos para subir, pero como están em mi otra computadora, los subiré cuando tenga Internet de vuelta.**

**Lo último! El próximo capítulo lo narra Levi, y va a haber mucha tensión sexual y un muy sucio lap dance e_e shhchau.**


	9. Whore

**Whore**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"El sexo sin amor, es una experiencia insignificante, pero hasta donde llegan las experiencias insignificantes, está jodidamente bien."_

**.**

**.**

¿Eren?

_¿Qué carajos?_

Entrecerré los ojos nuevamente para enfocar mejor mi vista. Entre la línea de coca que acababa de pegarme momentos atrás, y la Molly* que Hitch me regaló, no estaba muy seguro de cuán certera sería mi visión. Pero ese _definitivamente_ era Eren. ¿Qué hacía en WOF? ¿Y por qué estaba solo?

Sentí mi pobre corazón gay acelerarse de manera escandalosa, e hice fuerza sobrehumana para mantener la mueca impúdica en el rostro. Bailar luciendo como si estuviese por cagarme encima no era para nada sensual, así que no me quedaba otra que concentrarme.

Cuando por fin acabó la canción, bajé de inmediato, con la esperanza de llegar a la parte de atrás y desmayarme en el sofá del cambiador. Hace algunos años, una sola línea no me hubiese hecho ni cosquillas en la nariz, pero ahora, después de tanto tiempo de abstinencia, sentía mis fosas nasales ardientes y amenazantes con sangrar, sin mencionar lo exaltado que me encontraba debido al éxtasis y a las tabletas de LSD que había estado consumiendo después de cortar con Jean por teléfono, el sujeto con el que había estado "saliendo" -si es que puedo decirlo así- desde hacía algunas semanas ya. La gran pregunta gran, era;_ ¿por qué había recaído?_ Erwin y Hanj me ayudaron tanto desde los últimos años, y de pronto me hallaba en un pozo de depresión y ansiedad... _otra vez._

La mano de Eren por sobre mi brazo pareció sacarme de mi ensoñación, y me di vuelta totalmente agitado. Me safé sin pretender intercambio de palabras. Mi respiración no me permitía hablar claramente, y menos gritarle, aunque eso deseaba, deseaba gritarle, insultar al bastardo. ¿Con qué derecho me tomaba así del brazo? ¿Y por qué aparecía después de tanto? Por la estúpida expresión que llevaba en la cara, imaginé que estaba entre triste y enojado. ¡Ja! Como si tuviese motivos para estarlo.

Fue mucha sorpresa para mí cuando volvió a sujetarme, pero esta vez llevándome hasta el sector privado de Wall Rose. Sin darse cuenta, el idiota me había arrastrado hasta el cuarto de bailes. O de cogidas, como le digo yo, ya que cada vez que terminaba ahí, era para coger.

_Ups_. No se lo digan a Jean.

-_¿Qué estás haciendo, Levi?_-Sus palabras confirmaron lo que estaba pensando. En su tono había preocupación, pero furia a la vez. ¿Cómo mierda sabía que estaba en WOF? Había empezado hacía ¿cuánto? ¿un mes?. Y, si tan preocupado estaba, ¿qué le costaba contestar alguno de los tantos mensajes que le mandé cuando quien se fue, fue nadie más que él?.

-_¡T-tú qué haces aquí!_-Tartamudeé. Mi lengua se sentía adormilada, y mi cerebro no estaba totalmente conectado con mi cuerpo. Me escuchaba patético, lo sabía, pero no iba a irme sin decirle _algo_, al menos. Y para ser honesto, tenía intriga en saber qué mierda quería.-_¿N-no deberías estar con tu n-noviecita?_-Pff. _Definitivamente_ algo había tomado posesión de mi ser, porque, estando sobrio, nunca hubiese dicho tal cosa.

Sus ojos se transformaron, pasando a verse completamente enajenados. Sus manos se hicieron puños, y juro que oí sus dientes rechinar.

_-¡¿Vamos a hablar de noviecitas?!¡¿Cómo mierda le haces siquiera para estar con alguien que no quieres?!_

Esperen, esperen.

Tras un proceso mental que me llevó segundos realizar, me di cuenta de que Eren no sólo sabía que yo estaba saliendo con alguien, sino que ese alguien era amigo suyo. _Claro_. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Jean me llamó a los minutos de cortar, preguntándome si aún podíamos hacer algo a la noche, ya que uno de sus amigos se había ido de inmediato al mencionarle mi nombre, y el que quedaba, eventualmente se fue también a los segundos, dejándolo a él solo. Claro que le dije que no, ya que soy un puto histérico. Yo ignoré por completo esa actitud de sus amigos, lo que menos iba a pensar, era que uno de ellos era nadie más y nadie menos que Eren. Pero ahora me quedaba todo claro.

_La mejor venganza no es la que se sirve fría, sino la que llega sin esperarla._

Entonces sonreí de manera cínica.

Eren estaba _celoso_.

_-L-lo mismo me pregunto y-yo, ¡ja! Q-quién iba a decir q-que iba a terminar cogiendo con un amigo t-tuyo, ¿huh? ¿Qué pasa, J-Jaeger? ¡¿Te volviste posesivo de pronto?! ¿Q-quieres asegurarte de que J-Jean también se aleje de mi lado? ¡¿Eh?!_

Oh, su rostro era un poema. No sé qué vi primero, si la ira, la desesperación, la frustración, o la vergüenza. _Perra, conmigo no jodes y sales caminando derecho._

Su boca se abrió, pero nada de allí pudo salir, ya que Nile -uno de los dueños de WOF- entraba con su típico aspecto de asesino serial. _Seguro_ había escuchado los gritos.

_-¡Oi! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No te pago para discutir con tus novios!_

Oh, Nile. Ya quisiera...

_-No te preocupes, Nile. El s-señor Jaeger vino aquí para recibir su lap d-dance._

Dulce, dulce venganza.

La nuez de Adán de Eren se destacó tras la forma exagerada en la que tragó saliva. Iba a hacerlo arrepentir al mocoso, sin putas dudas.

Nile se fue, dándonos privacidad, sabiendo entonces lo que estaría apunto de pasar, y cerrando las abiertas cortinas bordó que nos dividían de la pista de baile. Cuando me cercioré de que Eren cayera en la silla que tenía detrás, me le acerqué sin dar vueltas, y ronroneé en su oído al percatarme de la intro de la canción que estaba comenzando**(-In This Moment/Whore-)**.

_-Prepárate para recibir lo que viniste a buscar... Jaeger._

Me quité el babydoll blanco que había estado usando desde mi show en el escenario, arrojándolo al suelo -cosa que nunca hubiese hecho en otras circunstancias-. El acto fue bastante violento, y Eren estaba entrando en shock, mientras un vulnerable color carmín invadía la bronceada piel de sus mejillas, el cual hubiese sido mejor admirado si no hubiese sido por las luces violáceas y bordó del cuarto. Debajo de la prenda, lo único que quedaba era un corset violeta, y unas pantis blancas, las cuales sólo resaltaban la perfecta redondez de mi pequeño y adorable trasero.

_Muérete de envidia, Barbie._

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron más de lo que suelen estarlo, al igual que sus labios, que se despegaban, abandonando ese gesto de furia, por uno de rendimiento y torpeza ante mi descaro.

_Oh, sí._ Esta canción es lo opuesto a la pureza, y no hubiese llegado en mejor momento. Yo empezaba a sentirme mágicamente mejor. Aunque sabía que no duraría mucho. Probablemente, luego de ésto, yo moriría, pero mientras me durase el efecto, ¿qué importaba el después?

Me alejé antes de que la primer estrofa se escuchara, caminando hacia atrás y pateando el babydoll para que no interfiriese más tarde. Eren estaba atento, absorbiendo cada uno de mis movimientos con sus verdes y nublados orbes.

_I'm the girl you've been thinking about (Soy la chica en la que estuviste pensando)_

Con mis manos contorneé mi cintura a medida que volvía hasta donde Eren.

_The one thing you can't live without (La única cosa sin la que puedes vivir)_

Él ya estaba totalmente perdido y expectante, mirando mis dedos tocar entonces mis clavículas.

_I'm the girl you've been waiting for (Soy la chica que estuviste esperando)_

Sin delicadeza ni tiempo, coloqué mi entrepierna casi a la altura de su cara, notando mejor las pequeñas gotas de sudor que empezaban a aparecer debido al calor generado.

_I'll have you down on your knees (Te tendré de rodillas)_

_I'll have you begging for more (Te tendré rogando por mí)_

Agachándome y volviendo a mi posición, logré hacerlo morder su labio inferior. _Sí, muerde el polvo, maldito idiota_. Te arrepentirás de haberme dejado hecho un desastre, y definitivamente vendrás de rodillas a buscarme.

_You probably thought I wouldn't get this far (Probablemente pensaste que yo no iría tan lejos)_

_You thought I'd end up in the back of a car (Pensaste que terminaría en la parte de atrás de un auto)_

_You probably thought that I'd never escape (Tal vez pensaste que nunca escaparía)_

_I'd be a rat in a cage, I'd be a slave to this place (Que sería la rata en una caja, la esclava de este lugar)_

Batiendo mi peluca rubia -ya sin control ni dominio de mi cuerpo-, llevé ambas manos a mi nuca, tocándome el cuello de manera casi obscena.

_You don't know how hard I fought to survive (Tú no sabes cuán duro peleé para sobrevivir)_

_Waking up alone when I was left to die (Despertando sola cuando estaba por morir)_

_You don't know about this life I've lived, (Tú no sabes acerca de esta vida que he vivido)_

_All these roads I've walked (Todos esos caminos que caminé)_

_All these tears I've bled (Todas esas lágrimas que sangré)_

Mierda. Esta canción describía mi vida a la puta perfección...

_So how can this be? (Así que, ¿cómo puede esto ser?)_

Ignoré los efectos que me estaba causando la letra, y empecé a cantar a la par de esa rota voz que sonaba. Al parecer, tras aquello, el mocoso reaccionó poniéndose más cómodo todavía, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, y yo sonreí de lado. _Bastardo, te tengo dominado._

_You're praying to me (Estás rezándome)_

_There's a look in your eyes, (Hay una mirada en tus ojos)_

_I know just what that means (Sé lo que eso significa)_

_I can be, I can be your everything (Puedo ser, puedo ser tu todo)_

Mis ojos se fijaron en los suyos, permitiendo una conexión algo nublada. Eren estaba drogado en lujuria, y eso era obvio. Luego de notar sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas, no podía pensar en otra cosa. Doblé mis rodillas, quedando con mi trasero a centímetros del bulto que se comenzaba a nacer en sus pantalones, y canté a todo pulmón la estrofa que seguía, sabiendo bien lo que significaba.

_I can be your whore! (¡Puedo ser tu puta!)_

Un suspiro seco abandonó su entreabierta boca, y sus ojos se fueron entrecerrando, desprendiéndose de la poca cordura que parecía haber estado conservando.

_I am the dirt you created (Soy la suciedad que tú creaste)_

_I am your sinner (Soy tu pecadora)_

_I am your whore! (¡Yo soy tu puta!)_

Deslicé las palmas de mis manos por su torso, llegando a sus pectorales, los cuales subían y bajaban de manera exagerada.

_But let me tell you something baby (Pero déjame decirte algo, bebé)_

_You love me for everything you hate me for (Me amas por todo lo que me odias)_

Murmuré en su oreja la última frase, y me aparté rápidamente, quedando parado. Me separé de su falda, y caminé hacia el lado derecho, con intención de rondarlo mientras esperaba la siguiente estrofa, a la par de que le tocaba su hombro levemente con la punta de mis dedos.

_I'm the one that you need and fear (Soy la que necesitas y temes)_

Ya en detrás de su espalda, dejé caer mis brazos hasta tocar el comienzo de sus abdominales cubiertos por la tela, enterrándole mis uñas, pero sin hacerle verdadero daño, aunque me pareció escuchar un gemido de su parte... ¿o tal vez fue mío?

_Now that you're hooked, it's all becoming clear (Ahora que estás atrapado, está todo claro)_

_That all your judgments that you placed on me (Que todas las sentencias que posaste sobre mí)_

Me volteé, quedando apoyada la parte trasera de su cabeza en el comienzo de mis caderas, y me corrí unos centímetros para poder deslizarme en mi totalidad por sobre su hombro izquierdo, arrastrándome como la puta que soy.

_Was a reflection of discovery (Eran un reflejo de descubrimiento)_

Agradecí mi peso liviano, y la resistencia de la silla, ya que estaba tirándome literalmente encima suyo desde atrás. A Eren pareció no importarle el tener que sujetarme con uno de sus brazos, aunque yo me estremecí ante tal contacto.

_So maybe next time when you cast your stones (Así que la próxima vez que juzgues tus piedras)_

_From the shadows of the dark unknown (Desde las sombras de la oscuridad desconocida)_

_You will crawl up from your hiding place (Te arrastrarás desde tu escondite)_

_Take a look in the mirror (Mírate en el espejo)_

_See the truth in your face (Mira la verdad en tu cara)_

Estando todavía encima suyo, me posicioné de tal modo que mis piernas quedaron en forma de v corta, cada una prácticamente pegada a sus orejas, y con mi trasero próximo a su cuello. La vista que estaba teniendo era agradable... tanto la de él como la mía, ya que su rostro quebrado era algo digno de admirar.

_So how can this be? (Así que, ¿cómo esto puede ser?_

_You're praying to me (Estás rezándome)_

_There's a look in your eyes, (Hay una mirada en tus ojos)_

_I know just what that means (Sé lo que eso significa)_

Lentamente me fui moviendo hasta terminar en el suelo, apoyado en mis codos hasta que me ubiqué entre sus rodillas, sentado con las mías dobladas. Separé todavía más sus piernas, y me adentré lo más que pude, acariciando fuertemente sus muslos, escuchando la respiración exaltada que le estaba provocando yo y nadie más que yo.

_I can be, I can be your everything (Puedo ser, puedo ser tu todo)_

Sin llegar a tocar su entonces notoria erección, mis dedos sobaron su jean de forma escandalosa y provocativa, aunque agobiante, ya que él no iba a admitir cuánto deseaba que lo tocase, y yo no iba a permitirme caer tan bajo como para entregarme tan fácil._ Tan._

_I can be your whore! (¡Yo puedo ser tu puta!)_

Sin aviso previo, me levanté, dándole la espalda y apoyando mi lindo culo en su entrepierna a punto de explotar, y sonreí ante la lasciva imagen que el mocoso estaba obteniendo de mí. Si seguía así, Eren se correría en seco y mancharía mi adorable lencería.

_I am the dirt you created (Soy la suciedad que creaste)_

_I am your sinner (Soy tu pecadora)_

_I am your whore! (¡Yo soy tu puta!)_

Comencé a restregarme por encima de su cubierto amigo, y esta vez sí escuché el gruñído que abandonó su linda boca. Eren debía tener mucha fuerza de voluntad, ya que cualquiera me hubiese tomado del trasero a ese punto, y probablemente me habría hasta cogido a la fuerza. Pero al mirarlo por a través de mi hombro jugando de inocente, me percaté de cómo se sujetaba fuertemente a las patas traseras de la silla, y si seguía así, era seguro que las quebraría.

_But let me tell you something baby (Pero déjame decirte algo, bebé)_

_You love me for everything you hate me for (Tú me amar por todo lo que me odias)_

_Oh whoa ho, oh whoa ho, oh whoa oh_

La canción estaba por acabar, y también lo estaba Eren, así que decidí ser bueno -o cruel, dependiendo de cómo se mire-, y volví a voltearme, quedando esta vez enfrentado, y cabalgando sus muslos, sin siquiera rozar su miembro cubierto por la ropa.

_I am the dirt you created (Soy la suciedad que tú creaste)_

_I am your sinner (Soy tu pecadora)_

_I am your whore! (¡Yo soy tu puta!)_

Me agarré firmemente del respaldo de la silla y acerqué mi rostro al suyo, nunca cortando nuestra mirada. Eren lucía completamente corrompido, y eso que no había probado ni la décima parte que yo podía llegar a ofrecerle.

_But let me tell you something baby (Pero déjame decirte algo, bebé)_

_You love me, you want me, you need me! (Tú me amas, tú me deseas, tú me necesitas)_

Junté mi frente con la suya, ambos respirando de manera agitada, y tuve que contenerme para no caer sobre él... o besarlo. Me miró con esos verdes ojos de cachorro, pero nunca dejando de verse innundado por la impudicia. ¡Diablos que quería besarlo ahí mismo!

_You love me for everything you hate me for (Tú me amas por todo lo que me odias)_

Pero me contuve, y me eché hacia atrás una vez llegado a su fin la canción.

**(x)**

Por Dios, cómo odiaba el hecho de llevar las pelotas encintadas.

En cuanto me subí a mi auto, lo primero que hice fue quitarme la molesta y pegajosa cinta que cubría mis bolas. Estaba caliente como hacía mucho, y _necesitaba_ liberar mi reprimida erección.

Si yo me encontraba así, no quería imaginarme cómo se sentía Eren al dejarlo ahí tirado en la silla, con su piel sudada y abultamiento notorio. Si era inteligente, mínimo se masturbó una vez al segundo de irme. En parte me daba pena, pero se merecía eso y más, el muy bastardo. Mocoso de mierda, te falta sopa para hacerme la ley del hielo y pretender salir airoso. Tch.

Puse la radio al notar el silencio que inundaba mi Lexus, y me reí al percatarme de la canción que sonaba, considerando a dónde me dirigía, y la condición en la que se encontraba mi auto **(-New Politics/Fall into these arms-)**.

_My cell phone screen is cracked (La pantalle de mi celular está rota)_

_Vodka bottles in my bath (Hay botellas de Vodka en mi baño)_

Me reí cuando le eché un mejor vistazo al asiento del acompañante y noté las múltiples botellas vacías de Vodka. Ja.

_I kiss better when I'm drunk (Beso mejor cuando estoy ebrio)_

_Sex is best when you're not in love (El sexo es mejor cuando no estás enamorado)_

Claro que sí, diablos. ¡El sexo es mucho mejor cuando estás enamorado! N-no, digo, no, cuando _no_ estás enamorado. Tch.

_Though we've only met (A pesar de que nos acabamos de conocer)_

_I want to wake up in your bed (Quiero despertar en tu cama)_

_Necesitas esto, Levi, lo necesitas_. No retrocedas sino terminarás probablemente en una sanja, ebrio y violado. _Sigue_.

_ Scars are beautiful to me (Las cicatrices son hermosas para mí)_

_A heart that beats is a heart that bleeds (Un corazón que late es un corazón que sangra)_

Aceleré, cosa de no arrepentirme antes de llegar a destino. Erwin no era más una opción, y Eren estaba fuera de los límites. Tampoco estaba de humor para ligar con algún idiota alzado y caliente, ni el tiempo. No que me llevase tiempo conseguir un polvo, pero lo necesitaba ya y ahora.

_On with the show the world is our set (A seguir con el show, el mundo es nuestro escenario)_

_I'll play Montague; you'll be Capulet (Yo interpretaré a Montesco, tú serás Julieta)_

_There's no tragedy tonight we are alive (No hay tragedias esta noche, estamos vivos)_

Estacioné y rápidamente me puse algo de ropa menos... así. No había encontrado un momento oportuno en el club así que era ahora o nunca. Bajarme por estos lugares vestido de puta no era una buena idea.

_Fall into these arms (Cae en estos brazos)_

_And spend the night na na na na (Y pasa la noche conmigo na na na na)_

_With a stranger like me (Con un extraño como yo)_

_Fall into these arms (Cae en estos brazos)_

Retoqué mi labial y máscara. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, me alenté a bajar sin más miramientos._ No es momento para pensar, Levi. _Las cosas _tienen_ que ser así, quieras o no.

_And spend the night na na na na (Y pasa la noche conmigo na na na na)_

_With a stranger like me (Con un extraño como yo)_

Apagué la radio y bajé del auto a los apurones. Me acerqué al edificio y toqué varios timbres como si fuese un mocoso de cinco años tocándo timbres por primera vez. No recordaba el número ni la letra, así que no me quedaba más que esperar a escuchar la voz que venía a buscar.

_-¿Levi?_

Cierto, olvidaba que estos estúpidos apartamentos tienen cámaras.-_Sí. ¿Puedes bajar a abrirme?_

No estaba con mucha paciencia, por lo que cuando Jean abrió la gran puerta de vidrio, lo primero que hice -ya sea por instinto o necesidad-, fui tirármele encima y besarlo como si no hubiera mañana. El muy idiota correspondió cada beso como si era lo que de verdad hubiese estado esperando, con la misma desesperación que yo, me atrevo a decir.

No era el mejor sexo de mi vida, y ni estaba cerca de serlo. El último sujeto con el que me había acostado, era Erwin -ya que los "sin nombre", como los llamo yo, no cuentan para mí-, y superar a Capitán América era algo que podía esperarse de un... ¿mago, tal vez? Sí, así de bueno es Erwin. Apuesto que Armin ha de estar pasándola genial, por cierto. Como sea. Sí, necesitaba tener una polla en mi trasero urgentemente, y la de Jean era lo mejor que podía conseguir por el momento. Serviría para calmar mi humor, o falta de él.

Los efectos de las drogas se estaban desvaneciendo, y debía compensar eso con un revolcón.

Hay algo de lo que en verdad no puedo quejarme. Cada vez que me acosté con Jean, pude acabar antes. Tiene buena duración, y tampoco es tan terrible. Se pasa las previas -que si me preguntan, es la mejor parte del sexo-, y es un poco bruto, pero un pene es un pene, y en momentos de necesidad, no hay que quejarse demasiado.

Apreté el botón de Stop del ascensor, y me bajé el jean que me había puesto en el auto hasta las rodillas. La expresión de Jean no era la más lúcida, así que me volteé, restregando mi trasero sobre su entrepierna aún cubierta, aunque su pantalón no duró mucho, ya que después de pasar su lengua por mi entrada a modo de lubricación -no había otra cosa, culpen a las ansias-, ni sus dedos metió, que su pene estaba envistiéndome de manera violenta.

Los ruidos de mis nalgas sobre su pelvis eran escandalosos, y me pregunté si alguien podría escuchar mis gemidos -gritos- provenir desde el interior del ascensor. Me pregunté si Eren podría escuchar esos gemidos, los cuales eran provocados por alguien más, pero a la vez eran para él...

No tardé mucho en correrme, y aunque quería darme un baño urgentemente, dejé a Jean acabarme afuera del trasero. Sin condón, no hay amor. Bueno, a medias, ya que me la metió hasta en seco...

Nos subimos los pantalones algo abatidos, y a tientas entré después de que abriese la puerta para mí. Me duché con su permiso garantizado, y luego él hizo lo mismo. Para cuando terminó, yo ya lo estaba esperando en la cama algo entre dormido, pero eso no evitó que escuchase su voz murmurar en mi oído, logrando que sintiera culpa.

_-Me gustas mucho, bebé._

No le contesté, y me dormí boca abajo, sin permitirle ni negarle la opción de abrazarme, lo cual él tomó como una abierta invitación.

El día que me esperaba después de eso, no sería como a los que me estuve acostumbrando últimamente. Saber de Eren me había afectado. Maldito y estúpido mocoso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Molly, se le dice así al MDMA, éxtasis, etc.**

**En una parte de la segunda canción, dice que el sexo es mejor si no se está enamorado. Bueno, no. Personalmente no apruebo eso, pero nuestro pobre Levi necesitaba creérselo para pasar otra noche con alguien que no fuese Eren.**

**Y pobre Eren, se merece eso y más, sin dudas, pero... pobre pene, seguro le reventó :V. Hay que ver que dice en el próximo capítulo, aunque eso no va a ser sino después del que se viene, ya que otra vez lo narra Levi.**

**Dibujé la escena del lap dance, y es una porquería, pero pueden verla en mi perfil si quieren.**

**Escuchen esa canción (las dos, si pueden, pero Whore TIENEN que escucharla).**

**Gracias por las reviews que me dejan c: de verdad me gusta muuuucho leerlas y ver que les gusta las maldades que escribo.**


	10. Gorgeous

**Gorgeous:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Todas las adicciones son malas, no importa cuál sea el narcótico, si alcohol, morfina, o idealismo."_

**.**

**.**

Eran las siete de la mañana del sábado. El rugido de mi estómago fue lo que logró despertarme. Lo único que había comido desde anoche, era la polla de Jean con mi trasero. Necesitaba alimento verdadero para no colapsar. Miré a mi lado, y me encontré con la vista de un muy dormido adolescente. No había otra palabra para describir mejor a Jean. Tal vez tendría veintitantos, pero parecía un mocoso de quince, el cual pensaba con la cabeza de abajo.

Acaricié su lindo rostro y él gimió entre sueños ante mi tacto. No era justo lo que estaba haciéndole al pobre infeliz. En resumen, era lo que Eren había estado haciendo conmigo; jugando sucio. Adrede o no, no se sentía nada bien. Tarde o temprano terminaría pateando a Jean, y sé que le dolerá. Por la forma en que me suele mirar, me puedo dar cuenta de que en verdad le gusto. La mirada del amor no se esconde, por más putamente cursi que suene.

Me levanté con una no tan fuerte resaca encima ya, y en silencio recogí las ropas que estaban tiradas por la habitación. Mi idea era la de marcharme sin despertar a Jean, y agradecí su sueño profundo, porque no parecía que fuese a despertar en ningún momento pronto.

Besé su mejilla y le susurré un leve _"gracias por la noche"_ que apuesto no escuchó. Me calcé mis zapatos, y abrí la puerta de su apartamento, dejándola cerrada sin llave. Bajé por el ascensor compartiendo el viaje con una mujer mayor, y agradecí el no tener que esperar como un idiota a que alguien saliese o entrase.

_-¿Sales, hijo?_-Musité un "gracias" mientras cerraba la puerta por ella, abandonando así el edificio.

Busqué mi Lexus con la mirada, y aguantando el dolor de estómago, llegué hasta él con apuro. Una vez adentro, me recliné en el asiento, apoyando mi nuca en su totalidad sobre el borde. Busqué una aspirina en la guantera. Siempre llevo, por si acaso, junto con una tira de condones y una cajetilla extra de cigarros. Puse la píldora en mi lengua, y al no tener agua o algo para beber, la tragué en un parpadeo. No era tan grave, he tragado cosas peores.

No quise esperar a que me haga efecto la pastilla, entonces puse en marcha el auto, con intenciones de buscar alguna tienda abierta para comprar algo de comer.

No pasaron ni quince minutos, cuando hallé una pequeña panadería que acababa de abrir. Estacioné frente a la puerta, y bajé como un desesperado, _¿para qué mentir?_ Entré, y una chica de no más de dieciocho años me despachó, preguntándome qué quería. Todo se veía condenadamente bien, y el olor a pan recién horneado me hacía agua la boca. Terminé pidiéndole dos donas de esas que son gigantes, y un cuarto de kilo de pan con canela. Creo que la empleada notó mi hambre, ya que rió levemente al cederme la bolsa con mi pedido.

_-Son cuatro dólares con ochenta, por favor._

Le dí un billete de cinco y le dije que conservara el cambio. Ella pareció dudar al principio, pero luego me agradeció y sonrió nuevamente. Tomé mis cosas para luego salir por la puerta. Miré el contenido de la bolsa, y decidí que no quería comerlo en mi auto. Me fijé que no estuviese estacionado en algún lugar prohibido, y seguí de largo. Caminé hasta una plaza barrial que se encontraba vacía y en muy buenas condiciones, y me senté en un columpio. Sin tocar las cadenas, por supuesto. Husmeé el contenido, tomando primero una de las donas con una de las servilletas que la chica había puesto en la bolsa. Manos sucias con dinero, no han de tocar comida. La devoré como si no hubiese probado bocado en días, terminándomela a los segundos. Continué por los panes artesanales de canela, y me engullí uno de un tirón. El agradable y dulce sabor inundó mi paladar, haciéndome olvidar de mis problemas por un instante. Pero claro, algo _siempre_ tiene que interrumpir mis cortos lapsus de placer.

Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo, y atendí al ver el nombre de Hanj en la pantalla.-_Cuatro ojos._

Rodé los míos al escuchar su estúpido y por demás cariñoso saludo. Asumí que aún se encontraba en su casa, de otro modo, me estaría llamando desde Recon.

-_Ah, sí. Okay, a las diez, entonces. Adiós._

Bien, tenía al rededor de dos horas y media para llegar a mi casa, bañarme otra vez, y cambiarme. Por algún milagro del cielo, Hanj me había pedido de ir más tarde hoy.

Dejé la última dona por la mitad, habiéndome ya acabado todo el pan rápidamente. Nota mental; _volver a esa panadería, sin dudas._ Tiré la bolsa en un cesto, después de sacar lo que quedaba y dárselo a un perro callejero que me juzgaba con la mirada. No soy de hacer estas cosas, pero algo fue más fuerte, y cedí. Estúpido can y estúpidos ojos de cachorro.

Como había hecho unas diez cuadras hasta llegar a la plaza, tenía al menos quince minutos para volver al auto si es que iba con parsimonia -que es lo que justamente pretendía hacer-, así que decidí que ir oyendo música no era una mala idea. Busqué los auriculares que traía en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, y agarré mi celular, pero en cuanto le presto atención a la pantalla, es que noto los tres mensajes de Eren que no había llegado a ver con la llamada de Hanj -estaba demasiado concentrado comiendo-. Y sí, búrlense, pero yo no había borrado el número del mocoso. Sabía que era en vano dejarlo, pero eso hice. Y fue bastante grande mi sorpresa al ver que no era uno, sino tres mensajes. Al recordar mejor lo de la noche anterior, hice varias suposiciones antes de abrirlos, imaginando que se tratarían de insultos o reprimendas. Pero en cuanto leí el primero, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

_"Lamento lo de esta noche. Sé q no debí ir así en primer lugar, y debería agradecer el q no me hayas pateado de entrada. Sólo quería pedirte perdón, Levi. Fui un completo idiota al desaparecer, pero supongo q me asusté."_

_¿Perdón?_ Hacía horas le restregué el hecho de que me estaba cogiendo a su amigo en su cara, _¿y me pedía perdón?_ No malinterpreten, _debía _pedirme perdón, sólo que no esperaba que fuera a hacerlo, y menos tan pronto.

_"Tal vez no vayas a contestarme, y no te culpo, pero de verdad necesito q sepas cuánto lo siento. Me comporté como un mocoso de cinco años."_

_Eres _un mocoso de cinco años.

_"Buen día, Levi. Disculpa mi insistencia, pero crees q hoy podamos juntarnos para hablar? Donde y cuando tú quieras, pero, podríamos?"_

Entré en un conflicto. Si le decía que sí, sonaría a que lo había perdonado demasiado fácil. Pero si le decía que no, estaría viéndome como un cretino. Así que decidí que le contestaría... a la noche, recién. _Te aguantas, Jaeger._

Algo de pop siempre es buena opción para levantar el ánimo, y como me encontraba entre vacío y aburrido, le dí play a la carpeta de Tove, terminando de forma aleatoria en una canción muy peculiar que me hizo sonreír cínicamente al recordarme lo tragicómica que puede llegar a ser mi vida a veces **(-Tove Lo/Habits-)**.

_I ate my dinner in my bathtub (Como mi cena en mi bañera)_

_Then I go to sex clubs (Luego voy a clubs sexuales)_

_Watching freaky people getting it on (Mirando gente rara ligar)_

Canté a la par de Tove a todo pulmón. Nadie me escucharía, y si lo hacían, al carajo todo.

_It doesn't make me nervous (No me pone nerviosa)_

_If anything I'm restless (Si hay algo que soy, eso es inquieta)_

_Yeah I've been around and I've seen it all (Sí, he dado vueltas y lo he visto todo)_

_I get home, I got the munchies (Llego a casa y tengo mis frituras)_

_Binge on all my Twinkies (Me atraganto con todos mis Twinkies)_

_Throw up in the tub, then I go to sleep (Después vomito en la bañera y me voy a dormir)_

_And I drank up all my money (Y bebí todo mi dinero)_

_Tasted kind of lonely (Sabe algo solitario)_

Por más que odiase admitir estas cosas, las letras depresivas son las que mejor se amoldan a mi situación. ¿Por qué? Seguro en mi otra vida fui alguien muy malo, y el karma se estaba riendo en mi frente, recordándome día a día que mi futuro tenía el brillo de un carbón.

_You're gone and I got to stay high (Tú te fuiste y yo tengo que estar drogada)_

_All the time to keep you off my mind (Todo el tiempo para mantenerte fuera de mi mente)_

_High all the time to keep you off my mind (Drogada todo el tiempo para mantenerte fuera de mi mente)_

_Spend my days locked in a haze (Paso mis días confundida)_

_Trying to forget you babe, I fall back down (Intentanto olvidarte, bebé, caigo nuevamente)_

_Gotta stay high all my life to forget I'm missing you (Tengo que mantenerme drogada toda mi vida para olvidar que te estoy extrañando)_

_Pick up daddy's at the playground (Ligo papis en el recreo)_

_How I spend my day time (Así es como paso mis días)_

_Loosen up the frown, make them feel alive (Relajo mi ceño, los hago sentir vivos)_

_I make it fast and greasy (Lo hago rápido y sucio)_

_I know I'm way too easy (Sé que soy demasiado fácil)_

¿Hay algo mejor que el sexo sin amor? Digo... no sales herido, no hay que pretender nada del otro, nadie te jode con mensajes cursis por la madrugada, puedes seguir jodiéndote a quien quieras, no hay celos... no hay... nada. Es... genial, ¿no?

_You're gone and I got to stay high (Tú te haz do y yo tengo que estar drogada)_

_All the time to keep you off my mind (Todo el tiempo para mantenerte fuera de mi mente)_

_High all the time to keep you off my mind (Drogada todo el tiempo para mantenerte fuera de mi mente)_

_Spend my days locked in a haze (Paso mis días confundida)_

_Trying to forget you babe, I fall back down (Tratando de olvidarte, bebé, caigo nuevamente)_

_Got to stay high all my life to forget I'm missing you (Tengo que permanecer drogada toda mi vida para olvidar que te estoy extrañando)_

Y si yo estoy bien así, _solo_, entonces, ¿por qué vino Jaeger a joderme? ¿Por qué sigo pensando en ese mocoso siquiera? Me cago en la jodida mierda.

_Staying in my play pretend (Quedándome en mi fantasía)_

_Where the fun ain't got no end (Donde la diversión no tiene final)_

_Can't go home alone again (No puedo ir a casa sola otra vez)_

_Need someone to numb the pain (Necesito a alguien que adormezca el dolor)_

_Staying in my play pretend (Quedándome en mi fantasía)_

_Where the fun ain't got no end (Donde la diversión no tiene final)_

_Can't go home alone again (No puedo ir a casa sola otra vez)_

_Need someone to numb the pain (Necesito a alguien que adormezca el dolor)_

¿Es normal necesitar un trago desde tan temprano?

_You're gone and I got to stay high (Tú te haz ido y yo tengo que estar drogada)_

_All the time to keep you off my mind (Todo el tiempo para mantenerte fuera de mi mente)_

_High all the time to keep you off my mind (Drogada todo el tiempo para mantenerte fuera de mi mente)_

_Spend my days locked in a haze (Paso mis días confundida)_

_Trying to forget you babe, I fall back down (Tratando de olvidarte, bebé, caigo nuevamente)_

_Got to stay high all my life to forget I'm missing you. (Tengo que permanecer drogada toda mi vida para olvidar que estoy extrañándote)_

**(x)**

Llegué a Recon, no sin antes pasar por mi casa y haberme bañado. Extrañamente no me sentía motivado para arreglarme demasiado. Tal vez era esa sensación de culpabilidad que me taladraba la cabeza, así que terminé vistiéndome bastante simple. Unos pantalones de jean blancos, un top negro strapless, y sandalias abiertas color carmín. Ponerme pantalones siempre significaba que no había tenido un buen día.

Entré con mi usual cara de aburrimiento, y esta cambió por una de fastidio al ver a Hanji casi saltar del mostrador para atacarme.

-_¡Hola!_-¿Es necesario gritar? Tch.-_Woah... ¿pantalones? Sabía que algo te estaba afligiendo_.-A veces me cuestiono, ¿cómo hace para conocerme _tan _bien?

_-¿Por qué me pediste que viniera más tarde?_

El que ignorase tanto su saludo como su sentencia acerca de lo mal que me sentía, no pareció sorprenderla. Entonces tomó de mi brazo suavemente y me llevó hasta su oficina, dejando a cargo a Nanaba en el mostrador.

Una vez adentro, me hizo seña de que apoyara mi culo en la silla. Hanj puede que sea permisiva, pero cuando se pone en "madre", no hay quien la pare, y estar ahí como si fuese una puta penitencia, podía sólo simplificarse a estar castigado por algo.

Ella se sentó y sacó un sobre bastante abultado de uno de sus cajones. Lo miré con una ceja levantada. No podía ser lo que parecía. ¿O sí?

-_Levi_.-Empezó tras depositar dicho sobre en frente mío.-_Quiero que tomes esto y no vuelvas_.-Mis ojos se abrieron y sentí mi corazón acelerarse. ¡¿Qué acababa de decir?!-_Antes de que te sobresaltes, déjame explicarme, ¿sí?_-Cabeceé manteniendo el mismo gesto de incredibilidad en el rostro._-No hace falta darse cuenta que algo te está pasando. Erwin me dijo que ya no estás yendo más a Sin-A, y al principio creí que era porque habías decidido asentarte, como habíamos estado hablando, pero en cuanto me enteré que volviste a ir a WOF..._-Negó con su cabeza haciendo una mueca llena de decepción. ¿Cómo mierda sabía que había vuelto? ¿Y por qué eso era un motivo para echarme?-_Esta mañana recibí un llamado de Erw diciéndome que su novio le había dicho que tú estabas trabajando en Wings of Freedom._-Hanj suspiró. Así que Armin era el otro amigo de Jean. Jodidamente fantástico.-_¿Por qué estás haciendo ésto? ¿Por qué estás **haciéndote **ésto? ¿Qué ganas, Levi? ¿No te das cuenta que estás tirando tu vida a la basura? Otra vez volviste a consumir, llegar tarde aquí se te ha hecho un hábito, te alejas de los que más nos preocupamos por ti. Ya no sé qué más hacer. Y por eso es que creo que tomé la decisión correcta de pedir turno con el doctor Pixis._

Okay. _No_. Pixis otra vez... no.

Miré a Hanj con cara de horror, empezando a notar mi respiración nuevamente agitada. Si esto no era un complot para cagarme la vida, entonces no sabía de qué más podía tratarse.

_-¡No!_

_-Lev-_

_-¡No! Hanj, por fav-_

_-Levi. No me dejas otra opción, no podemos pasar por esto otra vez. ¿Y todo por un mocoso?_

La furia nació en mí. Era un estúpido. Estaba enojado con el mundo, con Hanji, con Erwin, con Armin, con Eren, pero quien tenía la culpa era yo, y eso era lo que más me encabronaba. Hanji sugería que mi estado deplorable era causado por la frustración que me generaba la relación que llevábamos con eren -o la falta de ella-, y aunque muy en el fondo sabía que eso era cierto, me negaba fehacientemente a aceptarlo.

_-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Y puedes meterte tu dinero en el culo, estúpida cuatro ojos!_-Mis palabras se escapaban de mi boca sin filtro, y aunque la tristeza en la mirada de mi jefa y amiga me generaba cosas en el estómago, lo único que deseaba en ese momento, era una sobredosis de coca, aunque eso la destrozara.

Sí, soy sin dudas un cretino.

Batí la puerta de Recon a paso veloz, no quería lidiar con preguntas de las estúpidas de mis compañeras. Oí a Nanaba gritar mi nombre, pero lo ignoré por completo. Nanaba estaba seguramente al tanto de la situación, ya que era casi tan cercano a mí como Hanj y Erw. Pensar que él me introdujo en el mundo drag... Le debía _tanto_ a estas personas, y lo único que hacía, era insultarlas y cagarme en ellas. Maldito cretino. Odio mi vida. ¡La odio!

**(-Hate My Life/Theory Of A Dead Man-)**

_So sick of the hobos always begging for change (Tan cansado de los vagos, siempre rogando por cambio)_

_I don't like how I gotta work and (No me gusta cómo yo tengo que ir a trabajar)_

_They just sit around and get paid (Mientras ellos sólo se sientan y les pagan)_

Me quité la peluca colorada tirándola sobre el asiento trasero, y fui directo hasta la más cercana tienda de conveniencia. Eran las once de la mañana recién, pero me sentía con ánimos para un trago. La gente es idiota. Yo ebrio conduzco mejor que estos cretinos que se levantan tarde para "ir a trabajar". Tch. Imbéciles buenos para nada.

_I hate all of the people who can't drive their cars. (Odio a toda la gente que no puede manejar sus autos)_

_Bitch you better get outta the way (Perra, mejor muévete de mi camino)_

_Before I start falling apart (Antes de que empiece a caer)_

Me miré en el espejo antes de entrar, ya habiendo estacionado mi Lexus. Advertí mi labial corrido, al igual que mi máscara, y ni sé por qué, ya que en ningún momento lloré.

_I hate how my wife is always up my ass (Odio cómo mi esposa está siempre sobre mi trasero)_

_She always wants to buy brand new things (Ella siempre quiere comprar cosas nuevas)_

_But I don't have the cash. (Pero yo no tengo el dinero)_

Ingresé al negocio luciendo como una puta barata a la que acababan de tirar en la calle, y tomé uno de los carros metálicos para poner los víveres.

_I hate my job, all of my rich friends (Odio mi trabajo, y a todos mis ricos amigos)_

_I hate everyone to the bitter end. (Odio a todos hasta el amargo final)_

_Nothing turns out right There's no end in sight (Nada sale bien, no hay final a la vista)_

_I hate my life! (¡Odio mi vida!)_

¡Pff!, la escena parecía salida de una película mala de rockstars. Yo caminando por entre las góndolas con un aspecto entre andrógino y angustiante, tirando botellas de Vodka y más mierdas en el carro, mientras abría una de ellas y empezaba a engullirla sin que me importe una jodida mierda de nada. Las pocas personas que se encontraban allí, ni me miraban. Asumí que les debía generar vergüenza ajena, y aunque no los culpo, los insulté mentalmente.

_How come I never get laid nice guys always lose. (¿Cómo puede ser que nunca ligue? Los tipos buenos siempre pierden)_

_How could she have another headache (¿Cómo puede ella tener otro dolor de cabeza?)_

_There's always some kind of excuse (Siempre hay algún tipo de excusa)_

Cuando llegué a la caja, la tipa que atendía me miró con miedo. Podía sentir mi rostro fruncido cual trasero de mandril, así que entendí su temor. Mi cara, cuando estoy furioso, no es nada apacible. No se atrevió a comentar nada acerca de la botella abierta que llevaba en mi mano -ya por la mitad-, limitándose solamente a decirme el precio.

_-Setenta con cincuenta, p-por favor._

Mierda que había comprado bastante. Por ese dinero, esta mierda mínimo debía ser buena, hacer algún efecto, o algo. Le pagué con un billete de cien, y mientras guardaba mi alcohol en unas bolsas, ella me entregaba el cambio con su temblorosa mano. Lo guardé haciendo un bollo en mi bolsillo trasero, y salí de la tienda tambaleándome. _No_, no debido al Vodka que acababa de tragarme. Nunca hace efecto tan rápido. Creo que fue porque ya no podía estar de pie y ya. Patético perdedor resulté ser. Tch.

_I still hate my job, my boss is a dick (Todavía odio mi trabajo, mi jefe es un cretino)_

_"I don't get paid nearly enough ("No me pagas lo suficiente,)_

_To put up with all of your shit" (Para soportar todas tus mierdas")_

Entré a mi auto y aceleré a una velocidad envidiable. Parecía un día prometedor para estar enterrado bajo tierra, pero mi cama y el licor eran un buen reemplazo de éso.

_I hate that I can't tell when a girl's underage, (Odio cuando una chica es menor de edad)_

_You know, I tell her she's a nice piece of ass, (Ya sabes, le digo que tiene un buen trasero)_

_Then her daddy punches me in the face (Luego su papi me golpea en la cara)_

Ya teniendo planeado mi sábado, linda fue mi sorpresa al ver a Erwin sentado en el porche de mi casa. ¿Qué mierda hacía? ¿Era el día de fastidiar a Levi? No estaba de humor para esta mierda.

_So if you're pissed like me (Así que si estás enojado como yo)_

_Bitches, here's what you gotta do (Perras, esto es lo que tienen que hacer)_

_Put your middle fingers up in the air (Pongan sus dedos medios en el aire)_

_Go on and say "Fuck you!" (Y digan "¡jódanse!")_

Suspiré antes de bajar, y me quité la chaqueta, dejándola en el auto.

_So much at stake, can't catch a break (Tanto en juego, no puedo tomar un descanso)_

_I hate my life (Odio mi vida)_

_No, it's nothing new hear "it sucks to be you" (No es nada nuevo oír "apesta ser tú")_

_I fuckin hate my life! (¡Odio mi puta vida!)_

Traté de mantener el equilibrio al sujetar las dos bolsas llenas de bebidas, lo que menos necesitaba, eran más sermones, pero mi estúpido tacón bajo decidió patinar contra la acera a mitad del camino, haciendo que perdiera control, y si no hubiera sido por Erwin, quien corrió para sujetarme, en este momento tendría mi mandíbula reventada contra el pavimento.

_-¡Lev! ¡¿Estás bien?!_

_Lev_... Hacía tanto no me llamaba así.-_Estoy perfecto, ¿qué? ¿no ves?_-Gracias a los cielos todavía podía hablar.

Erwin me quitó las bolsas de la mano con un gesto de disgusto en su estúpido y perfecto rostro. Oh, _cuánto había amado ese rostro_, y esos ojos ahora estaban viendo lo deplorable de mi estado. Gracias al Vodka fue que no me sentí tan avergonzado. Apoyó mi compra en el suelo, e hizo algo que nunca creí volvería a sentir, menos viniendo de él.

_Me abrazó._

Me abrazó fuerte.

En mi garganta había un nudo, y si lo desataba, no quería ni imaginar lo que saldría, así que no dije nada. Mantuve mis brazos al costado de mi cuerpo, el cual comenzaba a aflojarse de a poco. Permanecimos así por minutos, tal vez, aunque me parecieron uno o dos segundos. Sentirme protegido por esos brazos, era algo de lo que nunca me cansaría. Pero ese ya no era mi lugar. Erwin había dejado de ser mío hacía bastante, y no podía permitirme el placer de sentir ese calor, para después recordar que debía dejarlo ir. No lo soportaría. Así que rompí el abrazo.

Erwin se detuvo para obtener una vista más clara de mí. Llevó sus grandes manos hasta mi rostro, y con su pulgar limpió la máscara que yacía corrida por sobre uno de mis pómulos, ensuciando su dedo. Me sentí tan diminuto e inferior, que podría hasta haber llorado. Pero no lo hice. Ya bastante con que viese a lo que acababa de reducir mi vida.

_-Vamos adentro_.-Soltó en un suspiro con su voz de barítono, y yo me encontré asintiendo.

Una vez en el interior de mi casa, Erwin revisó el contenido de mis bolsas y gruñó, dedicándome una mirada poco amigable. Las llevó hasta la cocina -sin mi permiso-, y en cuanto escuché -lo que aposté sería- que vaciaba una de las botellas, corrí hasta donde él, con intención de detenerlo.

_-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!_-Questioné a los gritos mientras intentaba interrumpirlo, pero el bastardo es fuerte.

_-¡Levi!_-Su grito superó el mío, y me sobresalté al oírlo así. Nunca había tenido el ¿gusto? de ver a ese Erwin, completamente encolerizado y determinante.

Me detuve al ver sus ojos traspasarme el cuerpo. Su mirada era terrorífica, y eso que Erw es el mejor sujeto que jamás conocí en la vida. Terminó de vaciar una segunda botella en el lavabo, y aunque _moría_ por gritarle que se detuviese, permanecí en mi lugar mordiéndome el labio.

De pronto paró, y se acercó a mí con una servilleta. Aparentemente mis dientes se apoderaron de la mordedura, y ni noté la gota de sangre que escurría por mi barbilla, sino hasta después de verla en el papel. Él fue delicado como siempre.

_-Levi..._

Mi nombre se le escuchaba tan bien en su boca.

Me llevó del brazo hasta mi cuarto, y aunque sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones, no pude imaginar otra cosa en mi cabeza. En cuanto me recostó sobre la cama, instintivamente mis brazos rodearon su cuello, y fue inevitable buscar sus labios con los míos.

El beso sabía a sangre y Vodka.

Lentamente Erwin me desprendió de sí, dándome un sutil roce de labios por cuenta propia, que ni se asemejaba a lo apasionante del anterior, pero aún así seguía siendo dulce.

_-Pensé que reaccionarías mal y hasta me empujarías._

_-Nunca te haría daño, Levi._-Respondió luego de que una sonrisa triste surgiera en su rostro.

_¿Cómo puede dejar escapar a este precioso hombre?_

Nos quedamos callados por algún tiempo en un silencio extrañamente cómodo. Me pareció una eternidad, sin embargo. Aún estando recostado, Erwin se paró, acercando sus manos al cierre de mi pantalón. Un escalofríos recorrió mi piel al sentir sus nudillos rozar accidentalmente mi abdomen. Me sentía un adolescente a punto de perder su virginidad. Levanté apenas mis caderas para facilitarle el trabajo, y deslizó la prenda por mis piernas hasta quitármela por completo. La dobló y la dejó a un lado, para sentarse luego más cerca mío. Me senté, comenzando a sentir un leve mareo, y levanté mis brazos en forma recta. Erwin subió mi top hasta dejarme sólo con el brasier armado que llevaba debajo. Pensaba desabrochármelo yo mismo, pero sus manos me ganaron, rodeando mi pecho para abrirlo desde atrás, logrando que cayera sobre mi falda. Mi cara estaba ardiendo, la podía sentir. Yo estaba desnudo ante Erwin, y no por la ropa que acababa de quitarme, sino en un sentido figurado. Le estaba mostrando mi lado más vulnerable.

_-Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿huh?_

Él simplemente sonrió tiernamente, sin añadir comentarios innecesarios. Corrió más las sábanas, e indicó que me metiera dentro de ellas, yo obedecí. Tan sólo me había quedado con las pantis, así que el frío de la tela me hizo tiritar, pero prontamente sentí el abrazo de Erwin, y era el abrazo de un _amigo_.

_-¿Sabes que yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, no?_

Tragué otro horrible nudo formado en mi garganta y asentí. Ya no sabía si mis ganas de besarlo eran porque en verdad lo extrañaba de ese modo, o porque estaba tan débil anímicamente, que cualquiera me vendría bien con tal de llenar mi vacío emocional.

**(x)**

Para cuando desperté, Erwin ya se había ido, aunque sorprendió el ver su saco en el respaldo de la silla de mi cuarto. Me levanté sintiéndome mejor, y me pregunté cuánto habría dormido. Busqué mi celular por algún lugar para fijarme la hora, pero al recordar que estaba en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, y esta estaba en el auto, bufé. Entonces prendí mi laptop -ya que no tengo relojes-, y fui hasta la cocina a prepararme un café mientras tanto. Me había parecido escuchar un murmullo, pero pensé que se trataba de una mala jugada en mi cabeza.

_-¿Hanji?_

_-¡Hey! ¿Cómo te sientes, titán?_

Tch. Búrlate de mi estatura tranquila, total, mi vida apesta ya.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

Miré mejor y vi a Erw de espaldas a mí, parado en frente a mi cocina, preparando... ¿sopa de cebolla?

-Estoy haciendo tu sopa predilecta.-Objetó con suficiencia.

Diablos. _Bastardos_. Fue inevitable sonreír. Hacía tanto que no comíamos los tres juntos, así. Tal vez las condiciones no eran las mejores, pero no era del todo desagradable estar con ellos como antes.

_-Levi, siento lo de ho-_

_-No._-Interrumpí a Hanj. Si alguien había sido un cretino, ese era yo. Tanto ella como Capitán Cejas me ayudaron desde que los conocí, enojarme y tratarlos como basura no era lo que se merecían ni de broma. Sí, me cayó como la mierda el que Hanji me echara, pero, en definitiva, quien se lo había buscado, había sido yo.-_Yo lo siento._-Sus enormes ojos marrones brillaron y se abrieron desmesuradamente, y Erwin se tuvo que voltear de su lugar para ratificar que era yo quien había dicho éso. Déjenme esclarecerles el panorama. Yo _no _pido perdón, y hacerlo, era toda una revelación.

Luego de una relativamente sosegada cena, nos tomamos un momento para relajarnos. No que hubiésemos comido lechón, ni nada tan pesado, pero -al menos yo-, entre las drogas de anoche, el alcohol de esta mañana, las donas y la aspirina, me sentía reventar.

_-¿Todo bien?_

_-¡Estuvo genial, Erwin! ¡Olvidé por qué dejamos de hacer ésto! Deberíamos hacerlo todos los fines de semana, ¿no creen?_

No, diablos, no.

Me excusé levantándome de mi lugar. Necesitaba responder un mensaje, y tras preguntar qué hora era, deduje que tal vez hasta sería un poco tarde, siendo ya las ocho de la noche, aunque me arriesgaría.

En cuanto tomé mi celular de la chaqueta, vi las varias llamadas perdidas de Jean, sin mencionar los mensajes suyos que ni me molesté en leer. Me sentí mal nuevamente, y ahora sumándole la sopa en mi estómago. Putamente bravo todo, Levi. Decidí llamarlo más tarde, había otra persona con la que me interesaba más tratar, por más vil y egoísta que eso suene.

Tipeé rápidamente. Me estaba congelando afuera, así que entré luego de presionar Enviar.

Volví a la mesa, en donde mis amigos estaban conversando, pero sin despegar sus ojos de mi persona, como examinando que no anduviese en nada raro.

La réplica llegó de inmediato, y, no sé si mi cara se iluminó, o qué, pero tanto Cuatro Ojos como Don Cejas, preguntaron qué tanto tramaba.

_-No mucho. Sin embargo, si me disculpan, debo irme._

Dos pares de ojos me violaron con incredibilidad. Seguramente pretendían que me quedase en cuarentena. Bueno, perras, _no_.

_-¿Y se puede saber a dónde es que vas?_

Rodé mis ojos. No iba a ser tan estúpido como para irme de juerga o a drogarme, _ya no_, pero supuse que darles una explicación no dañaría a nadie. Aunque tal vez mentí _un poco._

-_Tengo que ir a WOF_.-Hanj se sobresaltó, y Erwin frunció sus enormes cejas.-_Pero, antes de que se exasperen, debo ir para presentar mi renuncia_.-Y con eso parecieron calmarse.-_No sé con qué voy a vivir de ahora en más, ya que hoy me echaron de mi trabajo._-Miré con aburrimiento a mi _ex_ jefa.-_Pero sé que si quiero salir de esta mierda, debo alejarme de ese club_.

Los invité a retirarse sin muchos rodeos ni sutilezas, para poder darme otro baño y arreglarme un poco. En cuanto saludé a Erwin con un choque de puños y susurrarle un "gracias", él nos dejó a solas a Hanj y a mí, aunque ella no tardó en irse después de declarar que mi empleo seguía intacto si yo prometía _portarme bien_. Asentí y la despedí, yo con un leve "adiós", y ella con un fuerte y estúpidamente cursi abrazo maternal. Lo gracioso es que yo soy mayor que ella por un año.

Por fin cómodo en la soledad de mi hogar, me comencé a desvestir para luego bañarme. Tenía esperanzas de que no sería una tan terrible noche, aunque luego de esto debía ocuparme de Jean...

**(x)**

El idiota de seguridad odiaba el que yo me hubiese convertido en parte del lugar, pero aún así, muy a su pesar, me dejaba entrar. Simarik sonaba en WOF, y no pude evitar reír, aunque, sí, es sexy ver a toda esta gente semi desnuda bailar música turca, hay que admitir aquello.

Había acordado con Eren de encontrarnos en el club por un muy simple motivo; necesitaba estar distraído. Si estaba con Eren en un lugar privado, Satán sabe lo que pasaría. Claro que eso no fue lo que le dije a él, en lo que a él respecta, yo estaría trabajando, como una noche común y corriente. A diferencia que esa sería la última vez que estuviese ahí, claro.

Antes de buscar al mocoso siquiera, prácticamente corrí hasta la oficina de Nile. Golpeé dos veces, y salió luciendo su nada nueva cara de trasero.

_-Hey, ¿qué hay de nuevo?_

_-No mucho. Venía a decirte que esta es mi última noche._

No esperaba que reaccionase tan bien, para ser honesto. Concebí la idea de que me gritaría o insultaría por informarle de esto esta misma noche, sin embargo, dijo que, a modo de despedida, tomase una copa de champagne con él. _¿Qué daño me haría?_ Pensé, y acepté su trago.

A los minutos salí de la oficina con muy buenos ánimos. Busqué a Eren, y en cuanto lo vi, tan jodidamente lindo, sentado en uno de los sofás del sector VIP -que técnicamente no es tan VIP ya que puede ingresar cualquiera, tch-, me acerqué como niño a por helado.

_-¡Eren!_

¿Qué mierda? ¿Estaba sonriendo? ¿Yo? ¿Y gritando entusiasmado mientras batía mi estúpida mano? ¿Qué jodida mierda estaba pasando?

El mocoso me saludó con culpa en sus ojos, y al observarlo mejor, no pude evitar querer comérmelo a... ¡mierda! ¡Cálmate, idiota!

Me posicioné mejor, con todo el propósito de retener cualquier estúpido deseo, pero, _oh_, Jeffree Star entonces se empezaba a escuchar desde los parlantes, ¡y mis ganas de bailar fueron más grandes que todo!

**(-Jeffree Star/Gorgeous-)**

_Oh, you know it's true, I'm obsessed with you (Oh, tú sabes que es verdad, estoy obsesionado contigo)_

_Your the kind of joy I like to break. (Eres el tipo de joya que me gusta romper)_

Miré a Eren, quien a su vez me examinaba incrédulo ante tanta buena predisposición de mi parte. Joder, yo mismo dudaba de mí. Conociendo esta sensación, y ya habiéndola vivido previamente hacía añares, sólo podía significar una cosa; Ketamina.

¿Cuándo demonios consumí Keta? ¡Por el amor de una jodida mierda! Si lo único que había llegado a tomar fue...

Ah... _Nile._

_Now I must confess, I'm a complicated mess. (Ahora, debo confesar, soy un desastre complicado)_

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, y a juzgar por los efectos de lo que evidenciaba ser un "Especial Calvin Klein"*, yo ya me apreciaba bastante "feliz", por decirlo de alguna manera. Hasta me encontraba bailándole a Eren... Algo de lo que definitivamente mañana me arrepentiría.

_With a bad attitude and a gun under my dress. (Con una mala actitud y un arma bajo mi vestido)_

Toqué juguetonamente el -en efecto- vestido que llevaba puesto, haciendo alusión de que sí llevaba un arme debajo. Un arma de carne...

_Fuck youre so gorgeous, (and I wanna touch you) (Joder, eres precioso, (y quiero tocarte))_

_Fuck youre so gorgeous, (and I wanna touch you) __(Joder, eres precioso, (y quiero tocarte))_

_Fuck youre so gorgeous, (and I wanna touch youu) __(Joder, eres precioso, (y quiero tocarte))_

_Fuck youre so gorgeous. __(Joder, eres precioso)_

Okay. Tal vez Eren se estaba sintiendo un poco -muy- intimidado al tener ahora mi entrepierna nuevamente en su cara, nada más, que esta vez mis intenciones no eran como las de anoche. Mierda, en teoría no tenía ninguna intención. No era yo actuando, ¡era la puta Keta que Nile me había hecho tragar sin saberlo siquiera!

_I turn diamonds into dust, And love to rust. (Convierto diamantes en polvo, y el amor en óxido)_

_Maybe I will do the same to you (to you) (Tal vez te haga lo mismo a ti (a ti))_

_Youre mister dangerous, With a golden touch, (Tú eres Señor Misterioso, con el toque dorado)_

_Are my 24 carot nightmares getting to you? (¿Son mis veinticuatro quilates pesadillas llegar a ti? )_

Peeeero, yo seguí bailando. Provocando al pobre bastardo. Diablos, hasta agarré sus manos y las restregué por mi cuerpo. _¿Algo más iba a hacer?_

**(x)**

Ni puta idea de cómo llegué a mi casa. Y mucho menos de por qué tenía al mocoso ahí conmigo durmiendo a mi lado. _Sí_. Eren estaba acostado al lado mío. Pero, claro, yo me encontraba demasiado ido como para darle importancia a ese hecho. Al puto y jodido hecho de que tenía a Jager duermiendo al lado mío. ¿Entienden?

Que me joda un toro.

La vida se ríe de mí sin pena alguna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Especial Calvin Klein es la mezcla de la coca con la keta, ya sea en un cóctel o mismo hecho polvo para ingerirse por la nariz.**

**Ahhh! No veo la hora de que Levi cuente de su pasado, así entienden mejor la relación de estos tres babies tan lindos que son Hanj, Erwin y el mismo Levi. Amo a ese trío.**

**No pude evitar poner un poco de Eruri en este capítulo, y ya van a saber por qué es que Levi es tan déil ante el Capi América (Quien no? Si se parte solo).**

**Tampoco pude evitar subir tres temas, los cuales me gustan muuuucho. Tove Lo es una genia con esa canción de mierda, y TOADM es una banda que AMO. Y bueno, Jeffree es mi amor platónico super gay y super fabulous. Voy a subir varios temas de él, por si se lo preguntan, y sino, se los digo igual.**

**Pensaba subir el fucking capítulo de Destinados (ya que me lo pidieron), pero, no sé, es muy tarde para andar corrigiendo, así que probablemente lo haga más tarde.**

**No me juzguen por este final tan choto, prometo que lo que se viene va a ser mejor e_e**

**Nada, eso, aguante Levi en bolas.**


	11. Keep your hands off my girl

**Keep your hands off my girl.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Estamos doblemente armados si peleamos con convicción."_

**.**

**.**

¿Alguna vez se masturbaron _tanto_, que llegaron al punto en que sintieron que de pronto tenían abdominales de acero?

Bueno, no que yo no los tuviese ya, pero después de diecisiete pajas seguidas -sí, _diecisiete_, las conté-, me sentía Iron man. Es entre genial y patético, lo sé.

Pero bueno, no pueden culparme. Hace dos noches había ido a Wings Of Freedom con la idea de insultar, maldecir, pelear -inclusive-, con Levi, ¿y qué obtuve en vez de lo que originalmente planeaba conseguir? Un jodido lap dance.

Se imaginan cómo quedé desde entonces, ¿no?

Pero eso es historia, ya que lo que realmente me está preocupando ahora, es la condición en la que encontré a Levi anoche en WOF. Ayer había aceptado encontrarse conmigo en la parte VIP del club, y en mi mente cabía disculparme por... bueno, todo. Pero al verlo tan desequilibrado -y me atrevo a decir que estaba todavía peor que cuando me bailó en la entrepierna-, me alteré. Traté de detenerlo antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepintiera, o algo que seguramente ni recordaría, pero fue tarde, porque al abrir mi boca para decirle que se siente, Levi simplemente se desplomó en mis brazos. No hace falta decir lo perturbado que me sentí. Quería correr para buscar ayuda, pero todos estaban igual o más drogados que el mismo Levi, así que hice lo primero que me vino a la cabeza.

A los quince minutos ya tenía a un par de blondos ayudándome a sacar a Levi de WOF. Lo acostamos en el asiento trasero de mi Camaro, mientras los tórtolos viajaban en el auto de Erwin. Yo ya había llevado a Levi a su casa antes, pero había entrado tanto en desesperación, que sólo seguí al auto de adelante, en donde iban mi mejor amigo y su novio, hasta llegar a destino. Fue entonces que cargué el pesado cuerpo que yacía desmayado, entre mis brazos, siempre con cuidado de no lastimarlo. No tenía nada más que su ropa consigo, así que era más que obvio que no llevaba llaves ni nada, pero Erwin tenía una copia que nunca había tirado -cosa que agradecí-, y con eso nos abrimos paso a la casa de Levi.

Definitivamente le debo una a los dos, ya que Arm no tardó nada en ir con Erwin hasta WOF para ayudarme. Sólo me bastó una llamada de medio minuto, sin preguntas ni nada.

**(x)**

Miré a Levi que ahora estaba despertando con una mueca de confusión en su rostro. Erwin y Armin se habían ido hacía horas, ya que insistí en que yo cuidaría de él. Me restregué los ojos para despabilarme, y -sin tratar de aturdirlo- le hablé.

_-¿Cómo te sientes?_

Me miró extrañado, y no sólo me miró la cara. Por cómo nos miraba a ambos de forma frenética, pude sólo suponer que buscaba algún indicio incriminatorio que delatase algo de lo que había pasado anoche, entonces me adelanté.

_-Tranquilo, únicamente te traje hasta tu casa porque te desmayaste en WOF._-Por su gesto, parecía que estaba tratando de recordar. Se miró sus ropas, las cuales eran las mismas de anoche, y pareció relajarse un poco.-_Me acompañaron Armin y Erwin hasta acá. Puedes llamarlo y preguntarle. Yo me quedé por si llegabas a despertar y necesitabas algo._

_-Gracias._-Declaró luego de unos largos segundos, apenas audible.

Le acerqué un vaso con agua que le había servido por si llegaba a levantarse, y él lo aceptó desesperado, tragándolo en un santiamén, para luego pedirme más. Obedecí e hice como me pidió, pero después que me extendió el brazo con el vaso vacío nuevamente, le pregunté qué era lo que había consumido, y por qué lo había hecho.

Me dijo que no recordaba haber tomado nada, y aunque tal vez era un error de parte mía, le creí. Me contó también que Hanji casi lo echa de su trabajo ayer, y que ahora lo despediría definitivamente. Por alguna razón no lo sentí justo, y traté de indagar más en el tema.

Cuando llegamos a la conclusión de que _algo _raro había pasado, fue Levi quien dijo -prácticamente gritando- que cuando fue a presentar la renuncia ante su jefe en WOF, éste le había ofrecido algo para beber. No necesitó decir más para aclarar las cosas.

Le dije que se tranquilizara, que su amiga entendería y que de ningún motivo lo echaría de Recon. Él me creyó y se relajó un poco, pero después me preguntó por Erwin, y volví a notarlo tenso. Le expliqué que no estaba enojado, que hizo lo que cualquier amigo hubiese hecho; preocuparse. Levi me miró raro. Se quedó unos minutos pensando algo, y me preguntó, algo vacilante, si eso significaba que nosotros habíamos vuelto a ser amigos. Extrañamente algo se removió en mi estómago al escuchar la palabra "amigos", una mezcla de sentimientos positivos con decepción, pero de igual modo sonreí y afirmé con un entusiasta cabeceo aquello. Él suspiró, levemente... ¿fastidiado?

_-Dime qué necesitas. Son las cuatro de la mañana recién, pero puedo prepararte algo de comer, si gustas._

Su cara se transformó, dejándome en claro que lo que menos quería, era comer. Tal vez se sentía mareado todavía.

_-Quiero salir de esta mierda._-Anunció tocando su vestido, y yo me le acerqué para ayudarlo. En momentos así, los recuerdos de su indecente baile quedan totalmente a un lado. Si su salud está en juego, mi fuerza de voluntad tiene que ser... bueno, fuerte.

Fui levantándole la prenda lo más veloz que pude, cosa de terminar rápido con el mini-stripptease. Levi llevaba un sujetador blanco y una jodida tanga del mismo color._ ¿De verdad, Levi?_ Traté de ignorar su lencería, levantándome y doblando su vestido, poniéndolo sobre la silla, pero al voltear nuevamente hacia la cama, él se había desprendido de la parte de arriba, exponiendo sus pequeños y rosados pezones.

Y ahora, yo me pregunto, ¿desde cuándo me sentí tan intimidado por los pezones de otro sujeto? Vi cientos de pechos masculinos, y ninguno me generó esta... sensación, fuera la que fuese. Pero había algo peculiar en _sus _pezones.

Levi tiene perforaciones.

Diminutos destellos metálicos resplandecían bajo la pálida luz de la luna que asomaba por su ventanal, logrando que toda mi atención se dirigiese a ese territorio, como si fuese lo único para contemplar. Y no sé cuánto tiempo me quedé mirando sin disimulo alguno, pero la voz llena de tedio de Levi, me exhortó a volver a mí.

_-¿Qué mierda haces ahí parado? Puedes volver a acostarte, no voy a morderte._

Sentí mi cara roja ante la sola idea de Levi mordiéndome, aunque asentí, volviendo a mi lugar previo. Me recosté en el colchón, sin meterme debajo de las sábanas -aunque de verdad quería hacerlo gracias a mi, ¿fetiche? por taparme-, e intenté pensar en cientos de cosas para quitar cualquier extraña idea que involucrase a sus piercings. Su acertada respiración inundó el cuarto de manera armoniosa, informándome que él se encontraba de nuevo dormido.

Yo no pude dormir en lo que quedó de la noche, y el techo se convirtió en algo sumamente entretenido.

**(x)**

Oí a Levi llamarme desde su cuarto. Ya se habían hecho las once de la mañana del domingo, y lo único en lo que pude pensar, fue en prepararle un desayuno ligero, cosa de que no le cayese mal. Puse el jugo exprimido y las tostadas -por primera vez no quemadas- con miel en una bandeja, y fui hasta la habitación nuevamente. Levi estaba sentado, semi desnudo, y se lo veía algo desorientado.

_-¿Sabes dónde dejé mi celular?_

_-Huh._-Busqué con la mirada los posibles lugares en los que Levi guardaría su teléfono, y entonces recordé que -seguramente- sus pertenencias -celular incluido- yacían todavía en el club.-_¿Llevabas tu celular contigo anoche?_-Pregunté ya imaginando su respuesta.

_-Mierda._

Después de un desayuno lleno de quejas por parte de Levi acerca de lo puta que era su vida, nos encontrábamos yendo a WOF en mi auto, aunque me costó convencerlo de ir conmigo, pero él seguía con algo de resaca, así que no había forma de que yo aceptase una negativa. Mikasa sabía que yo estaba en lo de Armin, así que sus mensajes se resumieron a dos, sólo queriendo saber cómo estaba yo, y no dónde.

Una vez pasado el incómodo silencio del viaje -afortunadamente corto-, estacioné frente al club, ya que al ser domingo, no había prácticamente nadie. Traté de ayudar a Levi a bajar, pero al oírlo gruñir supuse se encontraría mejor, así que me alejé. Sin embargo quería estar presente si llegaba a toparse con el idiota de su jefe, Nile. Digamos que tenía _algo_ que decirle.

Entramos encontrándonos con luces claras iluminando el lugar, y una gran cantidad de hombres realizando reparaciones mínimas; cambiando focos apagados, juntando botellas rotas desparramadas por doquier, botando infinidades de bolsas de basura. En resumen, haciendo una limpieza. Ignoramos a dichos hombres, para ir hasta el cual asumí yo sería el camerino de los bailarines. Y estaba en lo cierto. Levi entró con la idea de buscar sus cosas, y yo le dije que me urgía ir al baño, por ende lo esperaría afuera en diez minutos.

Digamos que "el baño" no era lo que me apremiaba, sino un casual encuentro con Nile. No perdí tiempo en preguntarle a un chico que vi dar vueltas, dónde es que se encontraba este sujeto. El muchacho me indicó el camino a seguir para dar con su oficina, y en cuestión de segundos me encontraba frente a la puerta que venía queriendo ver desde hacía un buen rato.

No me incomodé en golpear, y me adentré como si fuese el dueño del lugar, topándome con un par de ojos oscuros escudriñándome de pie a cabeza, como buscando un por qué de tal intromisión, y más por parte mía, un completo desconocido. Este idiota de Nile se puso a la defensiva al notar mi cara impasible contrastar con lo fruncidos que estaban mis puños. Cerré la puerta desde adentro, y al dirigir mi mirada nuevamente a él, lo tenía prácticamente rozándome la frente.

_-¿Quién mierda eres tú? ¿Quién demonios te dio permiso para entrar, mocoso de mierda?_

Ignoré sus insultos, y no desperdicié segundo en marcar cuatro de mis nudillos derechos en su fruncido rostro. El gesto de llevar ambas manos a su entonces adolorida nariz, fue inmediato, pero no le di tiempo en preguntar nada, que ya me encontraba explicándole el motivo de mi cabreo, acompañando mis palabras con otro golpe cerrado **(-Keep Your Hands Off My Girl/Good Charlotte-).**

_-Toca una vez más a Levi, humíllalo, o drógalo,_-Empecé-_ y me encargaré de lapidar todo lo que más quieres en este mundo_.-Sorprendentemente mi tono era más que tranquilo. Tal vez largué algún que otro gruñido al soltar esos golpes, pero no quería perder mi serenidad -o lo que quedaba de ella-.-_¿Entendiste bien?_-Pregunté con sorna mientras apuñaba el cuello de su camisa en mi mano, levantándolo del suelo, ya que había caído por el sorpresivo golpe.

Nile mi miró a los ojos con total incredulidad mientras tocaba la sangre que escurría de sus fosas nasales. No lo culpo. No es que no me vea fuerte, no. Tengo músculos ubicados en cada lugar correspondiente, pero lo que sí no poseo, es el aura de un tipo peleador. No que lo sea, en lo absoluto. Pero cuando se meten con algo o alguien que me importa, no salen caminando intactos. Se trate de quien se trate. Y claro que me ocupé de dejárselo en claro.

No esperé una respuesta oral. Tampoco la recibí. Pero me di cuenta de que ese idiota que Levi tenía por jefe, había comprendido cuán en serio hablaba yo. _Oh, no, perra. Nadie_ subestima a Eren Jaeger.

Me levanté de mi posición, estirando mis rodillas para dirigirme a la puerta, dándole una última mirada a Nile. En verdad quería que supiera que no debía meterse con Levi. Y sólo para asegurarme, nada más, fue que dije mi última línea antes de desaparecer de su vista.

_-No me importa quién seas, ni dueño de qué club, o a quiénes conozcas, pero si intentas algo, lo que sea, ya vaya en contra de Levi, o mía, me aseguraré de que la única y última canción que escuches, sea la marcha fúnebre._

Cerré la puerta casi en forma de una caricia, y salí hasta encontrarme fuera del club, hallándome con Levi, quien me miraba con su típico gesto de letargo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay, sé que este capítulo es asquerosamente corto, pero tenía que ser corto y ya, sino me iba a tomar una eternidad subirlo. Tengo planeadas varias cosas en lo que se viene para este fic, y como tiempo es lo que me viene faltando, quiero actualizar lo que pueda con tal de no abandonar esto.**

**Por qué dejé de subir seguido? Bueno, empecé a trabajar en un lugar de mierda, en donde me dan horarios rotativos, lo que me quita valioso tiempo de mi vida (?). No, de verdad es una mierda. Igual no va a ser por mucho, en un mes -o menos, con suerte- me voy de este lugar y empiezo a trabajar en un emprendimiento familiar que me va a dejar mucho tiempo libre para poder seguir estudiando, y escribir a gusto y placer. Así que esto de ser inconstante va a acabarse pronto!**

**En fin. No hubo nada de cochinadas yaoi en la noche que Eren compartió con Levi, para ustedes que son tan mal pensado/as u.u**

**No malinterpreten, ya se va a venir todo el lemon y yaoi juntos y se van a cansar de leer cochinadas gays, y les advierto que no van a ser capítulos cortos.**

**Gracias por bancarme, a quienes siguen escribiéndome lindas reviews :corazón gay:, y espero que esto amortigüe un poco la falta de Bettie a los que los estuve sometiendo.**

**Viva Eren defendiendo a Levi :3 :3 :3 Nada más sexy y tierno que un novio -todavía no, hey!- defendiendo a su otro novio (?).**

**Viva también Levi con piercings en los pezones :B**

**Ah! Sé que necesito subir al menos dos capítulos de A Primera Vista, y con suerte los suba el viernes y sábado -aunque no quiero prometer nada-.**

**Personajes correspondientes a Isayama.**

**Nos leemos -con suerte- pronto :D**


End file.
